Vampire Bandits Or Vampire Huntresses
by ChaoticPawz
Summary: When parents never come back from a hunt who else to raise two kids other than Raven and Qrow? Also doesn't help that all four are Vampires walking across all of Remnant. Centuries passed after the death of her parents, will Yang get over the hatred for Humans by attending Beacon Academy with her younger sister, Ruby? Things will go bump in the night for our Team RWBY. Warning OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Warning there is OOC in this AU.**

 **Welcome to another AU of RWBY! This one has a slight twist of Vampires and Witches and oh more so much more! I might not be following Canon but there will be some events that will come close or just be completely different since this is not Canon and is for fun. Now all AN aside...Let's get to this story~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

The night was young; the broken shattered moon was in full view above Vale. Centuries had passed since the two siblings had seen Vale and they've walked across all of the Remnant, but a certain Headmaster has reached out to them.

The younger sibling stepped onto the docks and looked around the buildings of Vale with silver eyes landing on an older man with grey hair and a white steam-punk cane. "Ozpin." She spoke calmly with a smile.

Ozpin stood with a smile. "Young Miss Rose, it is good to see you once again."

"As it is to see you." The elder sibling said as she walked out beside her sister. "We would have been in Atlas if you hadn't sent Uncle Qrow after us." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Ozpin chuckled and took a look at the two sisters. "Yang, Ruby, I know you two have so much to do but…I need you two here. Beacon Academy is starting up once again and I would love it if you two could join this year."

Ruby slid her fingers through her short brunette red tipped hair and smiled. "I think a change is nice for once, but how will your other students take us being…different?" She tilted her head but kept her eyes on Ozpin.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest and flashed her red eyes to Ozpin. "And our diet? You run a Hunters and Huntresses school, not one for creatures like us." Yang tossed her yellow mane over her shoulder and growled.

Ozpin chuckled and shook his head. "Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose, you two are daughters of my two finest Huntresses. They were also creatures of the night just like you. So if they can handle it can't you?"

Yang growled low and Ruby snickered. "Sure, Oz."

Ozpin arched a brow at the nickname. "You haven't changed much, Miss Rose." He smiled and motioned for them to follow him. "We have much to discuss."

 **-CPz-**

Ozpin led the two sisters into a small café with Ruby sitting across Ozpin with her sister, Yang, next to her in the booth. Ruby had her red hood up covering her face from others. She never did love crowds or people unlike her older sister, Yang. Ruby tilted her head as she stared at a large cookie in the display case.

"Seems like something has caught your eye, Rubes." Yang flashed her sister a grin along with her fangs.

Ozpin chuckled and waved over a waitress. "We will have two large coffees and one hot cocoa along with two of your biggest cookies please." The waitress nodded with a smile and walked off to grab their orders.

"You do know we can't really always consume human food," Yang said low under her breath and Ozpin smiled at her.

"Yes but you two can keep up the act and still consume such things as cookies." He nodded his head to Ruby who looked up to them with a cookie hanging from her mouth, her fangs clearly visible as they dug deep into the cookie.

Yang chuckled and looked at Ozpin. "We will join but only if I can be on the same team with Ruby. I don't want her to be alone with…humans." Yang muttered the last word.

"Still hate humans after your father and Summer?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug.

Yang looked down at her mug and sighed. "Taiyang was on a hunt with Summer when it happened. We lost them that day and Raven took us in. If it wasn't for her and Uncle Qrow we would probably be dead, not knowing what we truly are."

"You two know you can trust me with anything. It wasn't fated when Raven found you two on Patch alone in that house by yourselves. I told Raven and Uncle Qrow what happened to your parents." Ozpin looked at Ruby and saw the sadness filling her silver eyes. "But you two did go to Signal?" Ozpin asked and his eyes met Yang's narrowed lilac eyes.

"Yes, we went because Uncle Qrow wanted to make sure we could handle ourselves. He said Summer wanted us to be Huntresses too." Ruby said and took a sip of her hot cocoa.

Ozpin smiled at the two. "I made a promise to Summer that I would watch over you two. I know it's been centuries but…I've tried watching over you with Raven and Qrow as well."

Yang looked over at her sister. "You really want to go to this school, huh?"

Ruby smiled and bounced in her seat. "I get a chance to show off with Crescent Rose so banzai!" Ruby raised a fist in the air.

Ozpin chuckled at them. "We can figure things out along the way. You two have lived long enough to know how my school works." He watched them with his arms on the table and his head resting on his hands clasped together.

"Okay, Oz. We will join your school." Yang looked to Ruby who finished her second cookie. "We might need more in the way…"

Ozpin chuckled. "I'll see you two tomorrow then."

 **-CPz-**

Yang and Ruby were walking along the streets of Vale, observing the quietness of the nightlife, too quiet for Yang's liking for she was the party animal type of vampire, unlike her sister who was quiet but deadly. "I'm going to a club," Yang said with a bored tone looking at the empty streets.

"Yang, you are staying put tonight. Let's go here." Ruby pointed across the street at a small little shop.

 _From Dust Till Dawn_ , the sign read and Yang groaned. "I'm not a bookworm like you."

Ruby gave her older sister her famous puppy pout. "Please, Yang?"

Yang sighed and walked over next to her sister. "Only because I love you." She mumbled under her breath.

Ruby squealed and ran inside the store, leaving rose petals behind. Yang sighed and leaned against the side of the building, waiting for her sister.

Ruby greeted the older man behind the counter and picked up a weapon magazine. "Ooooh." Was all she said as she put on her red headphones from her bag and read about all the current updates for weapons within this century.

Yang looked around the corner as a few men in black suits walked into the shop being led by an orange haired man dressed in a snow white suit and held a black cane. She growled and came around the corner only to stop in her tracks as the glass shattered and a man flew out landing in front of her. Yang then saw Ruby kicking another through and jumped out onto the street, her red hood covering her silver eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get her." The orange haired male leader said as the men ran to Ruby only to get knocked down by her large Crescent Rose fully extended in its scythe form. Yang stood next to her sister with Ember Celica ready for combat.

"Well, Red looks like you brought a friend." The ginger said with a laugh. "This will be fun." He shot from the end of his black cane directing at Ruby and Yang.

"How dare you," Yang said with red narrowed eyes and a low growl.

"Oh, my Oum." The man rolled his eyes. "My name is Roman by the way and it was nice meeting you, Red, Blondie." He flashed a grin and bowed then ran up the latter.

"Hey!" Yang ran after him and Ruby looked to the elder man in the doorway.

"Will you be okay if we go after him?" With a nod she was off in rose petals, hearing the police sirens below as she stood on the building looking down. "Yang?"

Yang was fighting with Roman who kicked her away. "Rubes."

Ruby ran into Roman and blasted him off to the side with Crescent Rose which formed into a full scythe.

"Oh, this is a party now, Red." Roman grinned and tipped his black bowler hat. "But I must be off." Roman jumped off the roof and onto a latter hanging from a bullhead above them.

Yang's eyes flashed red and she blasted off a few rounds from her Ember Celica directing at Roman. Ruby tackled her sister to the side as the fire was coming from the cargo hold of the bullhead.

"Who was that?" Yang looked up to see a shadow silhouette with fire coming from their eyes and hands.

"I think its best we don't go after them. We are going to Beacon Academy tomorrow." Ruby said watching the bullhead fly away.

Yang growled and stood up. "We should find somewhere to crash for the night then."

Ruby nodded and pulled her red hood up and jumped down onto the streets of Vale, her red cloak hanging low behind her. Yang jumped down next to her sister and looked towards the dust shop. Flashing lights and police surrounded it and were tossing the black suits men into the back of the cars. Ruby noticed the elder man talking to one of the policemen and smiled towards her. Ruby nodded with a smile and both of the sisters walked down the streets away from the shop.

"So how about that club now?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Ruby groaned and sighed. "Fine."

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby stretched and pulled her red hood up. She looked to Yang who was leaning against the railing on the bullhead. Yang flashed her grin which also revealed her fangs. Ruby growled and Yang chuckled.

"Oh Rubes, relax. I know you are tired too." Yang looked at the ship and saw students all chattering away and none looked tired.

"What has you two so tired?" A young blonde boy asked who stood next to Ruby.

"We were partying all night, duh," Yang smirked at him.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." The blonde boy said with a grin.

"I'm sure that works on no one." Yang snickered which had Jaune looking defeated.

"It's okay; she's like to this everyone." Ruby smiled at him.

"Yeah…" Jaune sighed.

The students gathered around a hologram of a blonde hair lady who introduced herself as Professor Goodwitch. Both Yang and Ruby shared a smile remembering when they first met her a while back.

"She hasn't changed much," Yang whispered to Ruby.

"Pretty sure she would say the same to you." Ruby chuckled and looked out onto the view of Vale.

"Are you sure about this, Sis? Going to Beacon?" Yang asked standing next to Ruby.

"Yeah, it's what they wanted for us, right? We lived so long and…We might as well enjoy being kids for once." Ruby smiled and looked up at her sister.

"Alright, as long as you are by my side we got this." Yang flashed Ruby her grin.

The bullhead docked in the clearing in front of Beacon Academy and everyone got off to look at the view. Ruby watched Jaune run off to the nearest trash bin and Yang snickered from behind. "Ladies will sure love the puke face."

"Yang, be nice." Ruby shook her head and walked off to the doors.

Yang looked around and sighed. "Why do we have to go to a school when we can be back at home with Raven and Uncle Qrow?"

"Come on, Yang, this is a chance to get better at what they are too. Fine, people here are Humans but we can learn more than we have in the forests." Ruby turned to her sister who was standing next to a fountain.

Yang looked into the water and sighed. "But they could teach us how to be Huntresses too. Raven is a leader of bandits too. So this makes us just as equal as she is because she is my mom."

"You two are forgetting Beacon also opens its doors for Faunus." A voice came from behind them and Ruby turned to see a raven-haired beauty with amber eyes.

Yang tilted her head when she noticed the bow twitching above the girl's head. "Faunus?"

The girl looked shocked at the question and shook her head. "Yes, Faunus. I'm Blake by the way." She closed her book and walked over to Yang and Ruby.

"Oh, Faunus, the race with animal traits?" Ruby tilted her head and Blake nodded.

"You two must not get out much if you barely know what a Faunus is," Blake said with a small chuckle.

"No we do, but I guess I forgot since it has been awhile since we…spoke to some," Yang said quietly and Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, Yang, let's go." Ruby darted off and left the two alone.

"Nice meeting you, Blake. See you around?" Yang flashed her grin and Blake thought she saw fangs as Yang ran after Ruby.

By the time Yang caught up to Ruby she saw a white-haired beauty with icy blue eyes yelling at Ruby.

"You could have blown us up! Learn what dust is before you get someone killed." The girl was face to face with Ruby and wouldn't back off.

Yang was about to walk up to them until a hand grabbed her arm. "Let them handle it." Yang turned to see Blake smiling. "That's Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Dust Company or some better know it as SDC."

"Finally, someone who knows the SDC." Weiss looked at Blake and smiled.

"SDC is also known for overworking and abusing its workers and Faunus," Blake said and Yang snickered at the look on Weiss' face.

"Excuse me?" Weiss walked over to Blake but Ruby grabbed her arm.

Yang noticed the dust still covering Ruby's face and Weiss' and their clothes. She shook her head and sighed. "As much as I love getting into a catfight…or the reason of one, we should get going." Yang grabbed Ruby by her hood and dragged her along.

Weiss glared at Blake and stormed off after the other two. Blake smirked and walked after her. "This is going to be fun."

 **-CPz-**

After hearing Ozpin, Headmaster Ozpin officially now, give his speech about how great Hunters and Huntresses are Yang left leaving Ruby to chase after her. Down the hall, they entered a large room where most first years shared until tomorrow.

Yang growled and looked around the room. "Not one spot to just be alone from the others."

Ruby tilted her head. "I thought you like crowds and people and clubs and-"

"Rubes, really? I don't mind crowds and all but…I just don't want people thinking we are weird by not falling asleep at night like them." Yang muttered and watched a few boys take their shirts off. "Or maybe…This won't be so bad."

Ruby groaned and walked over to Blake. "Can we share this space with you?" She noticed Blake was reading the same book from earlier.

"Sure your sister wouldn't mind that company instead?" Blake asked and glanced up from her book.

Ruby turned and saw Yang talking with a few guys. Ruby sighed and looked at Blake. "She's…Yang. Not much you can do about her, but can we?"

Blake smiled and looked back down to her book. "As long as you are a quiet company I don't mind."

Ruby smiled and sat beside Blake. "Thank you, Blake. I am sorry for my sister's rudeness earlier."

Blake looked up from her book to Ruby and smiled. "Don't be sorry, someone else should be apologizing." Blake narrowed her eyes towards Weiss.

"I rather avoid that…scene," Ruby mumbled and Blake chuckled.

"Heya Rubes and KittyCat." Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang who flashed a grin. "What? Cat got your tongues?"

"Yang, enough. Let's sleep." Ruby pulled Yang down next to her. "Sorry again, Blake…"

Blake smiled to Ruby and went back to her book. "As I said don't worry, but I am curious how she knows…"

"Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow," Ruby said and the three fell into silence as the night grew longer.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

The sunlight morning washed over the students who were still asleep on the floor in the large room. Blake stretched in the warm sun's rays and opened her eyes to see the two sisters sitting up against the wall, whispering something she could barely make out with her heightened hearing. _Blood? Animals? Hunting?_ Blake tilted her head as she thought she heard wrong, her amber eyes studying the red and yellow duo.

"Blake." Ruby looked over at her and flashed a smile. "I was wondering when you would get up. Some students left already for breakfast, want to come with?"

"I suppose." Blake stood up slowly and picked up her things. "I should change first though, you two seem to of slept in your clothes?" Blake looked at the duo with curiosity filling her voice.

"We, uh, didn't get much sleep." Ruby chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, we don't sleep well in new places." Yang crossed her arms over her chest and watched Blake closely. "You seem to of slept fine."

Blake looked at the two sisters and nodded. "I slept okay, but are you sure you two can handle initiation with no sleep?"

Yang flashed her signature grin at Blake and nodded, hoping her fangs weren't showing this time. "Yeah, Rubes and I got this."

Ruby looked between the two and stretched. "Can we go get cookies now?"

Yang chuckled and met Blake's amber eyes. "Go get dressed and we will wait here for you?"

Blake gave a small smile and left to change somewhere privately. Unfortunately, she walked into the locker rooms with a certain white hair beauty. "Schnee." Blake nodded her head to Weiss who glared at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"Blake was it? Nice to…see you again." Weiss said calmly and finished her off-center ponytail.

"Are you heading for breakfast before initiation?" Blake asked with a smile and changed quickly into her combat outfit but made sure her black bow was still intact.

Weiss avoided Blake's gaze and kept her eyes on herself in the mirror, making sure her makeup was perfect. "I suppose, are you going with those weird sisters?" Weiss asked with an amused tone.

"They aren't that bad once you get to know them, unlike some people." Blake looked over to Weiss then grabbed her bag. "Maybe we will see you later." With that Blake left Weiss stunned and met with the red and yellow duo.

 **-CPz-**

Ruby looked startled as she heard Ozpin talking about exactly what is expected of them during initiation and wasn't too keen on being tossed off the cliff into Emerald Forest, but she trusted him…right? Ruby looked over to her sister, Yang, who put on her shades and flashed her grin without hiding her fangs. Ruby sighed and shook her head but went back to paying attention to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked and looked at the students. No one held up their hands or spoke so he nodded. "Good, let's begin, shall we?" With a nod to Goodwitch, she held up her scroll and started launching students in a row.

"Wait, I actually have a question." Jaune tried to get their attention but was ignored as everyone was tossed up into the air including him. "Not good." He muttered as he tried to focus on exactly how to land without…dying.

Yang grinned and blasted off even further than the rest with her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and looked behind her to see where her sister was, but caught sight of a redhead beauty launching her javelin weapon towards Jaune who was flung into the trees. She heard him call out 'thanks' and the girl called out 'I'm sorry'. Yang chuckled and landed on the trees and rolled out into a small clearing. "Now to find Rubes."

"Watch out!" Yang turned to see an Ursa jump out in front of her. Before Yang could strike she saw a figure jump out and struck from behind which had the Ursa fall down.

Yang met amber eyes. "Blake?" It dawns on her what this meant. "We are partners…"

"Is that a problem?" Blake asked and sounded cold which she didn't mean for it to come across that way. "I mean, I know we really haven't met on the right foot and all but…"

"Hey it's okay, KittyCat," Yang smirked at Blake's narrowed eyes. "I just wanted to be with Ruby since she isn't a people person but I'm sure you'll be a great partner?"

Blake shook her head with a sigh. "Let's go find this artifact Headmaster Ozpin wants us to collect."

Yang nodded and started walking into the trees. "I saw some old structure this way so…let's head this way?" Yang chuckled and Blake shrugged.

"It can't be too hard, right?" Blake tried making small talk but knew she wasn't any good at it when Yang actually didn't reply but was focused on something in the distance. "Yang?"

"Get down; there might be more Grimm nearby." Yang and Blake crouched down in the bushes and heard voices not too far.

"I swear of all people I had to get partnered up with you. Let's just get this artifact and call it a day." A cold voice grumbled and Blake looked at Yang who let out a low growl.

"I said I was sorry about the whole dust exploding scene, Weiss. I wasn't planning on that to happen. I was just trying to get to the main room to see Oz like he asked of us." A calm voice said sounding somewhat distressed and Yang knew it was her sister Ruby.

"Oz? You just called our Headmaster Oz?" Weiss looked at Ruby with a confused face. "Look let's just hurry up already," Weiss said and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Weiss, maybe we should head the other way?" Ruby leaned against a tree with her red hood covering her silver eyes and watched Weiss trying to figure out which way she wanted them to go.

"I think I know where I'm go-"

A growl came from the trees and a Beowolf jumped out and slammed Weiss to the ground hard. Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose and released its full scythe form with a smirk. "Finally time to use my beloved Rose."

Yang jumped out from the bushes when a pack of Grimm came out along with a major Beowolf surrounding Weiss and Ruby. "Rubes!" Yang threw her left hook into a nearby Beowolf and watched Ruby pick up Weiss.

"Yang, can you make a clearing?" Ruby called out and swung her Crescent Rose at three Beowolf, watching them turn to black smoke.

Yang watched Blake jump up into the trees and darted around the pack with her semblance, all firing off Gambol Shroud to distract the pack long enough for Yang to make a path for her sister and partner.

Ruby darted as soon as she saw an opening and sat Weiss next to a tree far from the pack, she noticed blood slightly dripping from Weiss' side of her head and Ruby swallowed hard. The smell of blood filling her senses and forgot what was going on around her. Something about Weiss' blood was making Ruby forget her self-control, her training from Uncle Qrow about not needing human blood if it can be helped.

"Ruby." Her sister's voice called out and she couldn't pull her eyes away from the red liquid. "Rubes." Again her sister called out but got no response and she felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind. "Knock out of it. Weiss is counting on you to carry her through this forest so we can make it to the artifact."

Ruby turned quickly to see her sister's red eyes narrowing in on her and then to Blake who was walking up to her, her black bow twitching.

"Are you okay, Ruby? How is Weiss?" Blake asked as if she didn't notice the moment Yang had with Ruby.

"She is uh…I don't know. She seemed to of gotten knocked out pretty good." Ruby didn't look to Weiss but could still smell the fresh blood drawing her in.

"Can you take a look at Weiss, Blake? I need a moment with my sister." Yang said and pulled Ruby over a few feet. "What is going on with you, Rubes? You have better control than I do." Yang whispered low while watching Blake attend to a stirring Weiss.

"I don't know…Something pulled me in and I just…" Ruby looked over at Weiss and swallowed hard. "I'm worried if I can't control myself around a fresh cut what will I do during training? During missions? Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea, Sis." Ruby said sounding defeated and looking down to the ground.

"Don't say that, Rubes. You want to be a Huntress like our…your mom, Summer. I'm not going to let you live down that dream. Besides, you went with me when it came to Raven and we traveled around Remnant for so long. It's time we do what you want." Yang said low and met Ruby's silver eyes filled with tears.

"You are right, Yang. Come on let's grab our partners and go get that artifact for Oz." Ruby flashed her smile showing fangs and ran off to Weiss and Blake using her semblance. "How are you feeling, Weiss?" Ruby asked sounding concern as she knelt down next to Weiss.

"What happened?" Weiss sounded somewhat groggy and rubbed her face, wincing slightly at the pain on the side of her face.

"We were attacked by Grimm and Yang and Blake came in to save us when you got knocked out. Can you stand?" With a nod from Weiss Ruby pulled her up gently.

"So we need to head off this direction to get to that old structure I saw," Yang said and led the group through the forest, moving at a steady pace to avoid anymore Grimm and for Weiss to keep up.

"Here," Ruby said and pulled Weiss closer to lean on her as she wrapped her arm around Weiss' waist. "Looks like you messed up your ankle slightly."

Weiss nodded slightly but her face matched Ruby's cloak. "Dolt." She mumbled under her breath and Ruby tilted her head.

"Why call me that when I'm only trying to help?" Ruby asked and studied Weiss' face for any signs of distress.

"I don't know, maybe because you are one?" Weiss said with a sarcastic tone.

Ruby gave Weiss her best puppy pout face while keeping up with Yang and Blake.

"How much further you think, Blake?" Yang asked her partner while looking around them to see any signs of nearby Grimm.

"I don't know, you said you saw the direction of it," Blake said and saw a clearing up ahead. "Looks like not too far now." She pointed to the clearing and Yang grinned.

"Rubes, Ice Queen, up ahead," Yang called over her shoulder and Blake moved forward to make sure no Grimm was up ahead.

"Ice Queen? Really, Brute?" Weiss said sounding annoyed and Yang smirked.

"You are cold so it only fits." Yang shot back at Weiss as she helped her through the bushes.

"I think I can handle myself now." Weiss pulled from Yang and Ruby and started walking to Blake who stood in front of the structure.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked with curiosity filling her voice.

"I say the pony piece since it's cute." Yang picked one up and Blake shrugged.

"Works for me." She sighed and looked around the clearing.

Ruby looked to Weiss who only shrugged so Ruby picked up a pony piece as well. "Alright, let's go back to the cliff now," Ruby stated but all four stopped moving when a loud screen was heard from above.

All eyes looked up to see a Nevermore flying above them then loud gun fires were heard from the side of the clearing. A large Ursa came crashing into the clearing with a ginger-haired girl wearing a pink and white was riding on top of it and a black haired boy wearing green and white was panting from behind her. "Nora! Never again." He fell to his knees as she cheered on top of the Ursa.

"But Ren that was fun! Let's find another one." Her cheery voice called out.

Everyone's eyes went across the clearing to a loud scream as a red-haired girl wearing red and gold came running into sight with a Death Stalker was close behind her with a blonde boy, Jaune, hanging on its Stringer.

"So…" Weiss watched both scenes with an unamused face and looked to Ruby.

"Freeze that Death Stalker, Weiss." Ruby ran ahead of everyone and passed the red-haired girl towards the large Grimm.

"Wait, Rubes!" Yang called after her sister and looked to the others.

Weiss sighed and pulled out her Myrtenaster. She closed her eyes and breathes in deeply as she focused on the Death Stalker and opened her eyes as she froze its legs solid in place. "Ruby now!"

Ruby fully extended her Crescent Rose into its scythe form and struck at its legs then she jumped up to slashed at the Stringer which luckily had the Death Stalker drop Jaune. "We need to move now!" Ruby called out to him as she landed and both ran back to the others.

Yang ran passed Jaune as she saw the ice shattered and one landed into Ruby's cloak that kept her in place. "Rubes hold on," Yang growled and slammed her fist directly into the ice and shattered it. Ruby ran into Yang's arms then both ran fast to the others who all ran for the bridge.

The Nevermore above them struck the bridge once Yang, Weiss, and Blake made it across but Yang turned to see Ruby jumped across the clearing and landed into Yang's arms. "See I knew you never let me fall." Ruby chuckled and Yang flashed her grin.

"As much as I hate to break this lovely sister bond…How do we handle that?" Weiss pointed up to the Nevermore that was circling back around for another attack.

Ruby looked across the broken bridge to see Jaune and the others fighting the Death Stalker as a team. "Like them, we fight as one." Ruby looked back up to the Nevermore." Let's try this…"

 **-CPz-**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long as you four brought back the White Knight chess pieces you four will be known as Team RWBY led by…Ruby Rose." Headmaster Ozpin announced during the ceremony and the room cheered.

Everyone was cheering and saying congratulations but Weiss shook her head in disbelief. _Ruby Rose is the leader?_ Weiss looked over to Ruby who walked next to her smiling. Weiss sighed and turned to Ruby once Blake and Yang walked off stage. "I do hope you know this isn't a game. You must take this seriously."

"Of course I take this seriously, Weiss. I wasn't planning on becoming the leader, you know? I will try my best for this team." Ruby stared into Weiss' icy blue eyes.

Weiss stared at Ruby for a second then nodded. "I know I can be…difficult…but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. I'll be the best partner you ever had." Weiss said and walked off to their dorms.

Yang walked up behind Ruby and chuckled. "Looks like Ice Queen is somewhat warming up to you. Shall we go after her?"

Ruby groaned and stormed off after Weiss with Yang and Blake closely behind her.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **I wanted to say to those who read this chapter earlier on last night I am sorry for the odd confusion on what it was supposed to of been. I went and took it down when some reviewers mentioned it didn't fit into the story and let alone the characters. I have updated this chapter a lot since so it shouldn't be too horrible...lol**

 **Suggestions are always welcome since BMAN92 recommended Pyrrha be...well...you'll see ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

A week into the semester at Beacon Academy and Yang was barely keeping up with the combat style of the famous Pyrrha Nikos.

Yang blocked a few kicks from Pyrrha but couldn't land a blow on her. Every second, every move, Pyrrha was one step ahead of Yang. Yang growled and slammed her fist directly into Pyrrha's stomach. Finally, a hit…only for Pyrrha to smirk and slammed Yang into the floor only seconds later.

Ruby watched from afar, curious about what kept this girl so strong, so… _invincible._ Yang's groaning pulled Ruby from her thoughts as she watched her sister fall to the combat arena's floor.

"Rubes." The blonde vampire weakly whispered.

Ruby rolled her eyes and got up from sitting against the wall. "Yang I know you aren't dying. So knock off the act." Ruby pulled up her sister who chuckled.

"Oh come on, Rubes. I have to make sure my little sister still cares for me after all these _years_." Yang flashed her grin to Ruby, revealing fangs.

"Yang we aren't alone," Ruby whispered low and looked over to Pyrrha who smiled at them.

"She can't hear us, Rubes." Yang looked over to Pyrrha and held out her hand. "Good match as always, Pyrrha. I still can't figure out how you can take me down so easily, been centuries since I last had a good match." Yang chuckled and Pyrrha took Yang's hand on her own.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself as well, Yang. It has been awhile since I last had fun like that too. Maybe us three can go for a drink or bite sometime?" Pyrrha looked at Yang to Ruby and smiled.

"That would be fun, Pyrrha." Ruby bounced a little with excitement. "How about both our teams go to bond?" Ruby asked and looked at Yang with puppy eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure our teams could handle the…company." Pyrrha chuckled nervously. "Oh, I forgot I had to meet Jaune at the library to study for that test next week. Just let me know when you two can go tonight?" Pyrrha waved at the sisters as she made her way to the library.

"Is it just me or is she…weird?" Yang chuckled and looked at Ruby. "Well, I guess we could go get a bite with her and maybe invite our team next time, Rubes." Yang grinned at her sister's pout. "Or you can just go get a bite _on_ our little Ice Queen."

"I rather not…She still hates me. She has been avoiding me, Yang. For like everything." Ruby sighed and looked down. "Even after us four destroyed the dorm and then fixed the bed issue with the bunk beds she barely looks my way," Ruby said sounding defeated.

"She has been asking Blake why we are staying up late and sleeping as soon as classes are over." Yang led her sister into the locker rooms.

"Maybe we should just have a day of team bonding? Or Partner bonding?" Ruby leaned against the lockers and watched Yang stripped off her combat clothes and Ember Celica.

"Rubes, I'm sure Weiss isn't ignoring you on purpose. She might just have a lot to deal with this school. After all, it is one of the best combat places for Hunters and Huntresses." Yang said rolling her eyes slightly. "Most humans take these things seriously," Yang whispered the last sentence and looked at her younger sister. "I'll text Pyrrha we can hang out with her tonight, okay?"

Ruby sighed and nodded slightly. "Maybe taking a break from the team for tonight and just have fun for once while being here can get my mind off things for a bit," Ruby said trying to sound a little excited for her sister.

"Rubes," Yang said and turned to face her sister, not caring if she was barely covered. "I know I kept us from this type of environment for a while and I'm sorry for that. I told you I would give this school a chance and if it means hanging out with someone like Pyrrha then okay. Nothing could go wrong." Yang smiled at her sister who nodded.

"Alright, Yang, let's go have some fun then." Ruby smiled and turned away to let Yang get dressed.

 **-CPz-**

Late into the night, the yellow and red duo sister waited for Pyrrha at Beacon's entrance. Oddly the sisters didn't find it weird the famous Amazon fighter wanted to meet them this late in the evening.

"Think she stood us up? Or fell asleep?" Yang asked sounding annoyed and leaned back against the wall.

"She doesn't seem like that kind of person, Yang." Ruby looked up at the night sky and breathed in the scent of the night, feeling it calm her nerves.

"I'm slightly hurt you think I would do that to you, Yang," Pyrrha said with a chuckle while walking up to the sisters. "I didn't want the others to worry about why I left this late into the evening so…" Pyrrha looked at them.

"It is okay, Pyrrha. Yang can be…Yang when she is hungry." Ruby chuckled and stood next to Pyrrha. "Where are we going anyways?"

"We can go into Vale?" Pyrrha flashed a smile to Ruby then at Yang and led the sisters to a bullhead waiting for their arrival.

"I didn't know these ran this late," Yang said sounding surprised.

"I requested for one." Pyrrha smiled at the duo and led them into the bullhead.

"Still cool to see Vale this late at night." Ruby bounced in her seat with excitement filling her silver eyes.

Yang couldn't help but smile at her sister and looked over to Pyrrha. "What places are even open this late?"

"Don't trust me, Yang?" Pyrrha asked sounding hurt.

"I don't know…I just find this all strange I guess. We barely know each other through with being on different teams and all. So why want to be friendly all of a sudden?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha sighed and looked out the window. "I figured it is nice to get to know you two since we do train with each other. We do have a lot in common it seems…So I thought why not?" Pyrrha then met Yang's eyes.

Yang narrowed her eyes slightly and got up from her seat. "Maybe it was wrong to come here…" Yang growled and looked to Ruby.

"Yang, wait," Pyrrha said and got up from her seat. "Let me show you something please."

Ruby nodded and Yang sighed. "Fine."

Yang and Ruby followed Pyrrha off the bullhead and out onto the streets of Vale.

Yang was surprised to see how lively it was about how being late into the evening. Both Humans and Faunus alike filled the streets attending late-night concerts or clubs.

"Come on you two," Pyrrha called over her shoulder with a smile.

"You know you don't seem like the type of girl to come out past curfew," Yang said with a smirk.

"We all have our moments to be rebels then, Yang, besides Ruby is here too and she seems way too _innocent_ to be out after dark." Pyrrha chuckled as Ruby grumbled and pulled up her hood.

"I'm not always innocent, Pyrrha. Some of us hold the real monsters we are inside." Ruby said coldly and looked around at the crowds of people. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I figured we could go somewhere fun after the week we all had. I would have invited our whole teams but I wanted to ask you something…more personal." Pyrrha said as she led the two around the corner.

Yang couldn't hide her grin as she saw a tall black building with red tinted windows and a line of people waiting to get inside. _The Crow Bar_ read the sign in red neon letters hanging above the tall black door with two large bouncers guarding it.

"Miss Nikos." One bouncer said with a nod to Pyrrha who smiled at him.

"These two are with me tonight," Pyrrha said and looked over her shoulder at the two sisters.

"Very well, you three can go in." The bouncer opened the door and the three young in-training Huntresses walked in.

 **-CPz-**

Ruby sighed as she sat in the booth and watched her sister take shot after shot with Pyrrha, both not even feeling sluggish at all. Ruby couldn't understand how Pyrrha could handle that much liquor but knew how her sister could, somewhat grateful for being vampires like they were. They already spent an hour into the evening trying to see who could get drunk faster; Yang knew she could win since the stuff they were drinking wasn't even strong, to begin with, but couldn't affect her even if it was.

"Rubes you need to try this one." Yang flashed her grin and slid a red shot towards Ruby.

"I think I'll stay sober so we make it back to the dorms in one piece." Ruby looked at Pyrrha who smiled.

"Oh come on, Ruby, it's not bad and none of this is even strong apparently." Pyrrha chuckled and slid an empty shot glass into the middle of their table with the small collection they had forming.

"No, it's okay. I rather at least be safe than sorry." Ruby rubbed the back of her head and looked at Yang who didn't seem fazed by the drink she took.

"You are a party pooper." Yang chuckled and finished her last shot. "It is late though so we should head back."

"Yeah before our teams wonder what kept us so long." Pyrrha sighed and looked down at her drink.

"Seems like you needed this more than us," Yang said and watched Pyrrha curiously.

Pyrrha chuckled and got up from her seat after finishing her shot. "Let's go you two."

"Wait, Pyrrha, if something is wrong you can tell us." Ruby got up and followed after Pyrrha out the back door leading to the alleyway.

Yang mumbled and followed them but stopped as she saw two human males slammed her younger sister into the wall. Booze reeked off the two men and filled the air around them. Yang's eyes flashed red and she slammed the nearest man into the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" She growled.

"Heh, this one has some spunk." The man spat out blood onto the ground and looked over at his friend who had Ruby pinned against the wall.

"Where is Pyrrha?" Yang asked and slammed her fist into the guy's stomach.

"Who? That red-haired girl? She ran off past us." The man laughed and threw a fist at Yang.

Yang gritted her teeth and flashed her fangs at them which startled them but they didn't move. "What? Don't want to play now?" Yang smirked and took a step closer to them and the one holding Ruby let her go.

Ruby used her semblance to stand next to Yang and flashed her fangs as well. "Pyrrha is really fast but she should notice we aren't with her and come back so we don't have much time, Yang," Ruby said quietly as she watched the two men stared at them with fear in their eyes.

"Screw this." One of them said and threw a punch at Yang who took the hit.

"I was waiting for one of you to do that…" Yang said with a smirk and slammed one of the men into the wall and threw her fist into his jaw, hearing something snap.

"W-what are you two?" The other guy asked and looked at his friend to Ruby.

Before Ruby could speak she heard a low groaned come from behind the dumpster. She looked at her sister who held the guy tighter in place and looked at the other guy who stood still. Ruby moved to behind the dumpster to see a young female rabbit Faunus lying on the ground unconscious, her clothes ripped slightly in certain places with dried blood on her skin.

Ruby gritted her teeth and kicked the guy to the ground. "What were you two doing to her?" Ruby could taste blood in her mouth as she felt her fangs cut her lip.

"W-we were just helping her!" The man cried out as Yang dug her nails into his wrists.

"I find that hard to believe," Yang whispered and could feel herself starting to lose control. She could smell the man's blood as it dripped down from her fingers onto the ground.

"Yang, let's grab her and go," Ruby whispered and stared at the man on the ground.

"You go, Rubes," Yang said through gritted teeth and could see red, her anger boiling from what could have happened if they didn't walk out when they did.

"Yang, Ruby, why did you two…" Pyrrha came around the corner and saw the rabbit Faunus lying on the ground and Ruby trying to pull Yang from the man. Pyrrha noticed one man on the ground pulled out a gun and aimed for Ruby.

"Let my friend go or I will-"He started to say but ended up screaming as Pyrrha slammed her fist into his face, breaking his nose.

"We need to go, Yang, now," Ruby whispered quietly and pulled Yang from the guy.

"But Ruby, they…" Yang growled and rammed her knee into the guy's gut.

"Pyrrha is here, we can't," Ruby said quietly and looked to Pyrrha who slammed the guy's head into the wall and knocked him out.

"Let's get her out of here," Pyrrha said and looked at the two sisters. She noticed their stare and wiped her lip, feeling her fangs and tasting blood. She cut her own lip with her fangs, Pyrrha chuckled low.

"You…" Ruby's eyes widen. "You are one of us? That's so cool!" Ruby said and bounced a little with excitement and Yang looked at the two men and then at the Faunus.

"As much as we need to discuss this we need to get her to the hospital and them to the police station."

Ruby sighed but nodded. "Let's go."

 **-CPz-**

After taking care of the female rabbit Faunus and leaving the two men tied up at the police station the three left for Beacon, not wanting to draw any more attention to them since some blood had gotten onto their clothes during the struggle earlier.

"So…A vampire, huh?" Yang asked as she looked over at Pyrrha.

"Yeah…I could also sense something from you two and I was wondering how you two stayed hidden for so long in Beacon. Does Headmaster Ozpin know?" Pyrrha asked and walked in between the two sisters back to their dorms.

"Yeah he does and we've been trying to hold back the…unwanted desire," Yang said quietly through the halls.

"Well doesn't help when you share a dorm with two other humans who don't even know." Ruby sighed under her hood.

"It is okay, Ruby. I know how it was to hold back such desires tonight. I had to when growing up since my family holds such focus on the media lately. We can never sneak away to find what we need, thankfully with my Father's hold on the medical field we can get our blood source from his hospital." Pyrrha smiled at the little red hooded vampire. "If you two can't ever sneak off or keep control over that desire come see me for a quick fix," Pyrrha said quietly as they came to their dorms.

"I guess I should thank you for this lovely…date?" Yang grinned and pulled Pyrrha into a hug along with Ruby.

"A date with your sister? Really Yang?" Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "Also don't kill us yet…" Ruby struggled to get free from her sister's grasp.

"Sorry, Rubes." Yang chuckled and let go of them. "But is that why I couldn't beat you in spar? You never held back against me even knowing I mainly caused of how it'll look unnatural to others." Yang looked at Pyrrha.

"I used it to my advantage." Pyrrha smiled at Yang. "Maybe next time you'll actually give me a decent spar."

Yang's eyes widen but held her smirk. "Oh, you are so on."

"Can't wait, Yang, goodnight you two." Pyrrha chuckled and snuck quietly into her dorm.

Yang and Ruby snuck into their dorm as well but Yang couldn't wait until her next match against Pyrrha now knowing the truth behind the famous invincible fighter.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

 **Sorry if this chapter...bites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby had her face deep into a big stack of chocolate chip strawberry pancakes made by Lie Ren who was busy making more pancakes since both Nora and Ruby destroyed the pancakes from earlier that Friday morning before both teams could even try a bite.

"Nora," Ren warned as he came around the corner and laid down more pancakes for the rest of his team and Team RWBY.

"But Renny…" Nora pouted and watched Ruby fill her mouth with more bites.

"Rubes know how to enjoy rather than inhale," Yang said with a snicker and earned a smack from Blake sitting beside her.

"It is Friday and we still have classes this morning," Weiss said glaring at both Nora and Ruby.

"Don't worry, Ice Queen, we have plenty of time besides Team JNPR wanted to treat us to yummy food," Yang said with a grin and leaned playfully on Blake.

Weiss rolled her eyes and took her first bite and her eyes widen. "Ren…This is amazing."

Ren smiled and looked over the rest at the table in their shared kitchen. He got nods of approval from everyone and small moans from Nora which had his eyes rolling playfully. "Glad everyone is enjoying them."

"Can Ruby and I have more?" Nora asked and Ruby perked up at the mention of more.

"Maybe after classes you two," Pyrrha said with a smile as she took the seat next to Jaune.

"But…" Nora pouted and Ruby sulk in her seat. "We should plan a party this weekend…Something fun."

Ruby looked at Yang who looked at Pyrrha as well.

"We should, Nora. How about an a…costume party?" Jaune chimed in and Nora jumped up with excitement.

"Yes! Come on guys let's do it!" Nora was jumping up and down.

"Come on Rubes." Yang got up and grabbed her bag and Ruby followed suit.

"You two don't want to come?" Nora looked defeated and it made Ruby stop for a second which made Yang stop.

"We do its just…we…have plans?" Yang said and looked at Ruby.

Pyrrha saw Nora about to break down and looked at Jaune. He looked at Nora and Yang and sighed. "Come on Ruby and Yang you two should come. Could be a Team bonding thing Ruby likes to do?"

Yang gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Jaune. "I said we have-"

"We will _all_ be there, Nora, don't worry," Blake said with a smile and Yang bit her tongue.

Weiss smirked and looked at Yang who sighed. "Yes, we will be." She said and looked at Ruby who nodded at Nora.

"Yes!" Nora jumped up excited.

"We are going to be late for classes though." Pyrrha chimed in.

Luckily both teams were fully dressed for classes and looking at the time all eight got up and rushed out the door, leaving the dirty dishes for later.

 **-CPz-**

Jaune was slammed down onto his back against the ground in Professor Goodwitch's combat class. Groaning as he got up and looked over to a very energetic Ruby and icy glare from Weiss he sighed.

"Jaune its okay we got this," Pyrrha said with a smile and held her hand out to Jaune.

"They are stronger than they look," Jaune muttered and grabbed her hand to be pulled up.

"Just leave Ruby to me." Pyrrha looked over at Ruby and flashed her fangs quicker than a normal eye could see.

Jaune nodded and looked at Weiss. "I still think we should have taken Blake and Yang." Jaune sighed and started walking to Weiss.

Pyrrha turned her eyes to Ruby who flashed her fangs at Pyrrha. Pyrrha smirked and walked slowly over to Ruby, keeping her eyes on Ruby for any sudden movement. "Don't hold back like your sister does, Ruby." Pyrrha chuckled and blocked a gun fired from Crescent Rose. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"You said don't hold back." Ruby grinned and used her semblance to get behind Pyrrha and slammed her back side of Crescent Rose into Pyrrha's back.

Pyrrha landed on her knee but smirked. "I wouldn't have expected Leader of Team RWBY to hold back." Pyrrha turned around just in time to block Ruby's attack, the sharp end of Crescent Rose just inches from Pyrrha's face. "Well…This is…" Pyrrha let out a nervous chuckle and looked to meet Ruby's silver eyes.

"Sorry, Pyrrha." Ruby chuckled and pulled back to dodge Pyrrha's Miló to her torso.

Pyrrha smirked and threw her Akoúo̱ directing at Ruby who landed onto one of Weiss' glyphs and ran up the glyphs lining up the overhead of Pyrrha and shot off a few rounds of Crescent Rose at Pyrrha below before landing next to Weiss who had Jaune down on his knees.

"You forgot the lesson of today's class, Pyrrha, work with your partner," Weiss said with a smirk and raised her Myrtenaster aiming it at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked up at the screen hanging above them to their side and saw Jaune's aura was dangerously low and hers was equal with Ruby's aura. "Very well." Pyrrha held her hand out and was reunited with her Akoúo̱ and lunged her Miló at the red and white duo and used her semblance to focus on Weiss knowing Ruby wouldn't let anything happen to her partner.

Ruby went into to block the attack but was kicked to the side by Pyrrha who snuck up on Ruby with her unusual speed when Ruby wasn't paying attention.

Weiss went to block the attack, trying to not focus on Ruby or Pyrrha, and knocked Miló to the side and fired off an ice attack, holding Pyrrha in place. "Ruby now!"

Ruby smirked at Pyrrha and jumped up to slam her back side of Crescent Rose into Pyrrha which shattered the ice and sent Pyrrha flying through the arena.

All students gasped as Pyrrha hit the wall dead on and Professor Goodwitch kept her eyes on Ruby who met her glare and let out a small whimper. Pyrrha fell to her knees and Professor Goodwitch got up.

"Alright everyone, the class has ended for the day and enjoys your weekend. Ruby Rose, you will stay after class along with Pyrrha Nikos. Everyone else dismisses." Professor Goodwitch walked down to the arena and walked over to Pyrrha with Ruby behind her, who looked over her shoulder to see Weiss and Blake give concern looks as Yang narrowed her eyes, wanting to protect her younger sister.

Once the class was gone Professor Goodwitch knelt down next to Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos, are you alright?"

Pyrrha sat up with her back against the wall and smiled at her Professor, a trail of blood running down the corner of her mouth. "Never better, Professor." Ruby looked down and Pyrrha looked over at her. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ruby. I told you to not hold back. I'm not a weak Human." Pyrrha chuckled but winced slightly as she felt some pain. "But that was a good hit."

"You forget you aren't really invincible, Miss Nikos." Professor Goodwitch held out her hand against Pyrrha's forehead and Pyrrha closed her eyes as she felt her pain go away.

"I know I'm not but I also forgot who I was training with." Pyrrha chuckled and looked up at Ruby. "See I'm okay."

Ruby looked at Professor Goodwitch. "I tend to forget what you are even though knowing you all these years."

Professor Goodwitch smiled at Ruby then looked down at Pyrrha. "I luckily don't get a grey hair because of you three. Can you walk, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded and Ruby helped Pyrrha up to her feet. "Thank you, Professor Goodwitch. We are lucky to have a witch like you here."

Glynda smiled at the two and looked down at her hands. "Over the years I learned to just accept this fate and stay by Ozpin and follow him through Remnant."

"If it wasn't for you Glynda then Yang and I would of…" Ruby looked down and Pyrrha placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ozpin heard of your parent's death and knew you two weren't safe. We didn't know if Qrow or Raven would help when we reached out but when I came for you two Raven was there. So there is no need to thank me."

Ruby shook her head and smiled as she met Professor Goodwitch's eyes. "No, if you never came to check on us once in awhile then we would have ended up like Raven."

Pyrrha looked at Professor Goodwitch. "Glynda, you also helped my family keep this secret behind closed doors. When accidents happened you helped remove that memory."

Glynda smiled at both and sighed. "It is a Friday and I'm sure you two have plans instead of spending the weekend with your Professor."

The two girls smiled and nodded. "That we do…Thank you again, Glynda." Pyrrha said and left Ruby alone with their Professor.

"Miss Rose?" Professor Goodwitch asked with slight concern in her voice.

Ruby looked at Glynda and smiled. "Thank you for all you've done. I know because of you Yang was more accepting of coming here."

Glynda chuckled and pulled Ruby into a quick hug. "We both know there is more you want to say but we can discuss this later. Go enjoy your weekend with your friends, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and pulled her red hood up and darted off in a petal of red roses in the direction Pyrrha went.

Professor Goodwitch shook her head but held her smile. "You two are something else. But I did hold my promise to Summer…"

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **This one I had ready to go for weeks but...been trying to figure out the chapter in before...so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Yang groaned as she pulled her pillow over her face to block the sun's rays that dared fill their room. Yang heard quiet footsteps walking across the wooden floors towards her. She smirked as she pulled her pillow from her face to see her partner, Blake, standing next to their joint makeshift bunk beds.

"Yang," Blake said not sounding amused. "Get up. It's almost noon."

"But it's the weekend, Blakey. Do I really have too?" Yang said with a small pout, not one like her sister's.

"Yes since Weiss told us to get our assignments done before she and Ruby got back from the library," Blake said with a roll of her eyes. "I sometimes wonder who really the leader of us is." Blake chuckled and Yang flashed a grin.

"Yeah but maybe it's because Ruby is a puppy when it comes to our Ice Queen," Yang said while sitting up on her top bunk. "But aren't we almost done with our assignments anyways? Just that last sheet we didn't get too." Yang jumped down next to Blake.

"Yeah well, we got through everything so fast because you are secretly a bookworm too," Blake smirked at Yang and picked up their books.

 _Maybe I secretly wanted to impress someone,_ Yang thought with a smirk. "No, I just did some light reading when everyone else was asleep." Yang stretched her tired joints before taking her book from Blake.

"How is reading three long chapters for a book report for Professor Oobleck and then reading the whole _Grimm Studies_ for Professor Port a light read?" Blake asked and looked at Yang.

 _So it did impress you_ , Yang smirked and looked down at her book. "I don't know…guess it is for me?" Yang chuckled and rubbed the back of her yellow mane as she watched Blake sit down on her bunk.

"Either way we will be done and can enjoy the rest of our weekend," Blake said and opened up her book to where they last left off.

"Before we get started…can you take off your bow?" Yang asked and saw Blake tensed up.

"I…why?" Blake asked and looked at Yang.

"I'm curious to see how my partner looks without a bow? You can put it back on afterward or before the others get back. You never take it off even when you sleep." Yang chuckled and met Blake's amber eyes.

"I…" Blake watched Yang for a moment before exhaling a breath she didn't realize she held. "Before I do…How do you feel about Faunus, Yang?"

Yang stared at Blake and smiled. "I prefer them over Humans. No offense." Yang chuckled and looked away. _Yet you aren't a Human…Your blood smells different so if I am correct…You are a Faunus too, Blake…_

"Why? Most Humans hate Faunus." Blake said and watched Yang closely.

"I don't know really. I just…Seeing how cruel…we…can be towards another race is just wrong. It's why Ruby and I are here. To protect others, help others; make this world a better place." Yang sat down on Blake's bunk next to her. "I guess that's why I always kept to myself when I saw how Humans could be so cruel to another race for being so different…No matter if they have animal traits or just born differently…Humans just judged and hurt and…kill." Yang's eyes turned red and she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Yang…Are you…A Faunus too?" Blake tilted her head and leaned a little close to Yang.

"Too?" Yang smirked when Blake's eyes widen. "I already knew you were a Faunus. I don't know which one but…You still look beautiful either way and are still my partner no matter what race you are. But no I am not a Faunus. Sometimes I wish I was then it makes things easier for us." Yang sighed and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked and slid her book closed onto her bed.

"Nothing but we should finish this last sheet so we can get back to our activities," Yang said and started writing down answers on her sheet.

"Yang…" Blake said and Yang looked up at her and felt her breath caught in her throat. Blake smirked as she slid off her black bow to revealed black cat ears perking up.

"They…they are so cute," Yang said and slowly reached for them. "May I?" Yang asked and looked into Blake's eyes.

"I…okay but only you and do not tell anyone," Blake said quietly and Yang smiled.

"I wouldn't tell anyone your secret, Blakey," Yang said and slowly scratched behind Blake's cat ears.

Blake closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, she finally felt accepted after so long of being alone. Blake leaned further into Yang and felt her fingers stop.

"Blakey…are you purring?" Yang asked and Blake's eyes widen.

"N-no." Blake pulled back and Yang chuckled.

"So cute…" Yang said and met Blake's eyes. "You are no different now than you were with that bow on, Blake." Yang picked up the black ribbon. "But I understand why you wear it." _But can I tell you my secret?_

"Yang?" Blake's voice was full of concern.

"Hm?" Yang looked at Blake who smiled.

"I'm glad we are partners…no…friends," Blake said and opened up her book again.

Yang smiled and both sat quietly finishing up the sheet, only speaking to help another with a question.

 **-CPz-**

"Yang!"

Yang looked up at the door that slammed open as her little sister, Ruby, came running in. "Ruby, what is wrong?"

"Weiss is trying to kill me with paperwork!" Ruby tackled her sister onto Blake's bed and both sisters groaned.

"I doubt Weiss would…" Blake trailed off as Weiss came walking in and slammed down two bags full of paperwork.

"She has been slacking!" Weiss shouted full in anger. "Our Leader has been so behind it's not even funny."

"Rubes…seriously?" Yang asked and stared at the overflowing bags.

"Both are not mine!" Ruby tried to defend herself but the death glare Weiss sent her made her shut up real fast.

Yang sighed and pulled both herself and Ruby up from Blake's bed and looked at the bags still. "I will help you but only if you do better to keep up. You know you can ask me if you need help." Yang said and looked over to Blake.

Blake was about to say something but Weiss' loud scream made her…cat ears…flatten against her head. Blake's eyes widen and she stared at Yang.

"Wait Weiss-"Yang got slammed against the wall by glyph and Ruby was in between Weiss and Blake.

"Weiss let her explain," Ruby said quickly. "I'm sure she has good reasons for hiding this."

"Ruby. She is a Faunus." Weiss stared at Blake. "She is probably with the White Fang!" Weiss held up her hand to stop Ruby from speaking again. "Blake…fine please explain."

Yang growled and tried to break the glyph holding her in place and looked at Ruby. "Rubes, a little help here?"

Ruby dashed over and tried pulling Yang off but to no luck. Weiss sighed and released Yang who ended up falling on top of Ruby from not being ready.

Blake watched the two sisters for a moment before speaking. "I was with the White Fang at one time but…I left them when they started going down the violence path. That's not how I wanted for Faunus to earn the equal rights." Blake said quietly and looked at Weiss. "But I know how you feel towards the White Fang but you did treat me, a Faunus, as a friend, Schnee." Blake held her ground but looked at the door.

Yang noticed this and got up from her sister and stood in front of the door, meeting her partner's eyes. "I won't let her hurt you or have you run from us," Yang said calmly and looked at Weiss.

"We need to handle this as a team," Ruby said and stood by her sister.

Both Blake and Weiss stared at Ruby and Yang looked at her sister and froze. Ruby's eyes glowed a little lighter and her fangs were fully exposed.

"R-Ruby?!" Weiss took a step back as did Blake who looked at Yang.

"Wait we can explain," Yang said and looked back to a confused Ruby. "She is getting ready for the party Nora is throwing. Remember? The costume party?" Yang swallowed and met her team's stare.

"Yang Xiao Long, do not lie to us." Weiss' icy blue stared deep into Yang who groaned.

"Oum Rubes…" Yang sighed. "Okay…we…are not exactly Humans…" Yang whispered and saw both their partner's eyes widen.

"What do you mean not Humans?! Are you two Faunus?" Weiss asked, secretly slightly hoping they were.

"No…" Ruby said and looked down. "We are…Vampires." Ruby chuckled and looked at Weiss.

"V…Vampires? Those aren't real…" Weiss said quietly and looked at Ruby and Yang. "Is this why you two stay up so late and rarely eat and…pretend to not know much?" Weiss asked and stared at Ruby.

"We were trying our best to hide this part of us from everyone. It's hard when we haven't been around outsiders in a decade at least." Yang said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Blake kept staring at Yang and Weiss shook her head. "How do you two survive then? Don't you two need blood? Who else knows?" Weiss asked and kept looking at Ruby.

"By our Uncle and Yang's mom. They kept us alive for this long by their training. Sadly sometimes I slip up when around outsiders. But we do need blood but we usually get it from animals if need be or from other sources. Not directly from Humans." Ruby said as she looked at Weiss who sighed a relief. "Oz knows as does Goodwitch."

"I'm guessing you two are going to have a lot of questions for us before you two are even okay with us, huh?" Yang asked and looked at Blake then at Weiss.

Weiss looked at Ruby's paperwork and sighed. "Someone should catch up first…"

Ruby looked at Yang who gave her a nod and Ruby ran off in a petal of red roses. Ruby picked up her bags and rushed through all her assignments correctly in a blur of red and set them up nicely in a stack sitting on the shared desk. "Done."

"What…" Weiss' eyes widen and Blake chuckled.

"I think I can be okay with this. I mean you two haven't tried to hurt us and Nora told us about how you and Pyrrha saved another Faunus when you three went out." Blake looked at Weiss. "Can we still be friends even though we aren't…Human.?" Blake asked but looked at Yang who smiled.

"I…this is all so weird. But…I want to trust you three and be friends…" Weiss looked at all three but kept her eyes on Ruby. "As long as we don't keep any more secrets then I will be okay with living with…Vampires."

Ruby bolted for Weiss who let out a squeal and tackle hugged her to the ground while Yang and Blake chuckled.

Blake looked at Yang. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Blake asked and leaned against the wall beside Yang.

"I did tell you I don't tell secrets. It was both Ruby's and my own to tell. I didn't feel comfortable telling you about me if it meant outing her." Yang said and Blake smiled.

"Yeah…I'm glad we are friends. This is still kind of weird though with Vampires being real and all?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, but there is still more out there besides just Vampires," Yang said with a chuckle.

"Wait…there is more than just you two?" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

Ruby looked up at Yang who remained silent. "Some secrets aren't meant for us to say," Ruby said and sat up while pulling her hood up.

Weiss looked at Ruby and nodded. "Well…thank you two for trusting us enough to tell us yours."

Blake nodded. "Even though knowing how you feel for Humans," Blake said quietly and only Yang and Ruby heard.

Yang smiled and looked at Blake. "Yeah, I am glad we are friends and partners, Blakey."

"I am surprised you two are taking this so well," Ruby said and looked at Blake then at Weiss.

Weiss blushed and looked down. "Well…I guess I kind of expected something to be off about you with how you kept staying awake or out late and barely ate…I guess I already knew."

Blake nodded and didn't meet Yang's stare. "Maybe we both knew like you both knew of me," Blake said and looked at Yang finally.

"Well if we are going as Vampires to Nora's party then what about you two? Our victims?" Yang smirked at the look of fear on Weiss' face.

"I might go as…myself," Blake said quietly and looked down.

"I'm not sure…I honestly forgot about the party…isn't it next week?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded.

"We have plenty of time," Ruby said and pulled Weiss up. "Now what do we do since all our assignments are done?"

"Let's go to Vale," Yang said and looked at Blake who nodded.

"Well let me fix my hair," Weiss muttered and went off into the bathroom.

"Shouldn't have tackled the Ice Queen, Rubes." Yang chuckled at Ruby's pout.

Blake smiled at the two sister's bickering and watched them as she thought of how today's events turned out so far. _Maybe the beast fell for beauty within a beast after all_ … Blake thought and was pulled back when Weiss stormed out of the bathroom.

"Let's go before we lose daylight." Weiss sighed and Ruby cheered and Team RWBY left the dorm.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **Wanted to say I am sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories. Been busy with starting a new job and holidays and all that madness. I plan to start updating once again so don't lose hope! Also, hope you guys enjoyed/enjoying your holidays and breaks!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**_

Christmas only came around once a year in all of Remnant but for two certain sisters, it was always a depressing time of the year. The time of year that brings joy to all Faunus and Humans alike, the one time a year where most would put aside their differences and just be merry, but for these two sisters, they kept to themselves for far too long to even know what it meant to just be merry.

That didn't stop a certain hyperactive redhead on Team JNPR, however, to spread a little cheer with a party.

"Nora are you sure we should even be focusing on this party when we have tons of homework and exams to get ready for before this break coming up?" Jaune asked as he carried a few boxes following Nora into a large shared room between Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Nora turned around with a large grin on her face. "It's Christmas and I think we can pull this off, Jaune, now put those boxes over here."

Ren pulled out a few pots and pans and looked over the list of foods Nora wrote down to be prepared for this party. "Nora it will only be us eight so do we really need all this food?"

"It is a party, Renny, of course, we do!" Nora threw her hands up in the air.

Jaune shook his head as Nora and Ren went back and forth over the amount of food needed for the party and he left the room to grab the other remaining boxes.

"Jaune."

Jaune turned around and saw Pyrrha walking towards him with a smile. "Pyrrha, I was wondering where you went. We might need your help since Nora is going crazy with this party planning stuff."

Pyrrha giggled and picked up a box from the pile. "It is the holiday season so of course she would be excited for a party with her friends."

Jaune grabbed the box from Pyrrha. "You don't have to carry this one it-" Jaune fell to his knees slightly as Pyrrha caught him from falling. "Heavy…"

Pyrrha giggled again and pulled Jaune up to his feet. "I can handle myself, Jaune. Now give me the box please."

Jaune handed her the box and he picked up the last two smaller ones. "Kind of sad, huh?"

Pyrrha looked at him and smiled. "That you can't carry this big box? Not really. Some of us can lift things others can't. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides I just had more practice with my training over the years."

Jaune sighed and looked down as they walked towards the large room Nora was in. "I need to get stronger in order to lead this team."

Pyrrha gave him a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Strength has nothing to do with being a leader. Not physically. You have the heart to be a Leader of us but you need strength in yourself first." She saw the confused look on his face and shook her head but still keeping her smile on her face. "Meaning you need to believe in yourself first. Headmaster Ozpin wouldn't have made you Leader if he didn't already believe in you first. You care for us and protect us as we do you. That is what a team is supposed to do. But we all support each other, Jaune. In many different ways."

Jaune looked into Pyrrha's eyes and smile. "You are right, but Pyrrha…can you still help me as my Partner and help with my training? I know you said physical strength isn't needed but I need to get better, either way, to be a better leader for my team so I can support instead of being supported."

Pyrrha nodded with a smile. "I think I know what you mean. We can train after classes and we will start after Christmas."

Jaune sighed a relief and Pyrrha giggled. "Thanks again, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled and both walked off into the party war zone room Nora has created.

 **-CPz-**

Yang groaned as she fell back on her top bunk and looked up at the ceiling.

"Long day?" A voice from below asked and Yang rolled her eyes.

"No Blake…I just hate this holiday and I don't want to go to the party Team JNPR is hosting." Yang pulled her pillow over her face.

Blake closed her book and got up from her bottom bunk and looked up at Yang as she stood up. "Yang, Nora is beyond excited over this party. If I have to go so are you." Blake's black bow twitched and Yang smirked.

"Sounds like someone else doesn't want to go either." Yang held her smirk as she looked into Blake's amber eyes.

Blake rolled her eyes. "For being my partner you sure forget I don't care to be around people either but as Ruby keeps reminding us Team JNPR are friends."

Yang sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "Ruby is excited to be around people again and celebrate a fun holiday."

Blake looked at Yang. "So all these years you two never really celebrated Christmas?"

Yang turned on her side to face Blake. "We did when we were younger. Our Uncle Qrow went out of his way to make sure we never forgot who we were…or our Humanity."

Blake tilted her head but kept her eyes on Yang. "So family still means a lot to you. Then why not celebrate this holiday with us? Team RWBY is basically a family after we all let out our secrets."

Yang smirked and looked at Blake. "Is that why you barely sleep when I'm not in the room and when I come back you finally sleep?"

Blake looked away. "I was worried is all since you are my partner after all."

"Blakey." Yang jumped down from the top bunk and stood in front of Blake. "I will go to the party if…"

Blake looked at Yang. "If?"

"If you go with me as my date," Yang smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Or my victim. Your choice."

Blake growled low and sighed. "I rather go as neither." Blake looked back at Yang to see a small pout. "But I would love to go as your date if it'll make you go to this thing."

"Only so you don't suffer out of boredom?" Yang grinned and took a step closer to Blake out of habit over the months of being near the Cat Faunus.

"Well, my partner loves to make sure I don't suffer too much," Blake smirked and took a step closer to Yang, feeling a small pull.

"I just rather make sure you are safe from Nora's ideas and…" Yang felt herself get lost in Blake's eyes until the door burst open and both snapped out of the trance.

"Erm…should we come back?" Ruby asked as she looked at Yang and Blake.

Weiss' eyes widen and she grabbed Ruby's arm. "We will be back later."

"Wait you two don't need to go," Yang said as she took her eyes off Blake and saw their dorm room's door slammed shut.

Blake smirked and looked at Yang. "Guess they thought they ruined a moment."

Yang growled and looked at Blake. "As if." Yang looked away before she got lost in Blake's eyes again. "I should…go train tonight before the party." Yang grabbed her bag from the floor beside their bunk and ran off.

Blake sighed and picked up her book but couldn't focus on the words across the pages. Her mind was only on one thing lately even if she pretended to read while others were in the room. _What is it about her…_ Blake thought and looked back to the door that hung open from Yang's sudden departure.

 **-CPz-**

"What did we walk in on?" Ruby asked as she shook her head to get the image of her sister just inches away from their teammate in an almost inmate moment.

"Well, they have been together a lot lately so I guess it was bound to happen," Weiss said as she paid for their café drinks. "Let's get a booth in the back, Ruby," Weiss said and handed he hot cocoa to Ruby.

Ruby nodded with a smile and rushed off in red rose petals towards the back corner booth next to the window.

Weiss smiled as she sat across from Ruby. "Are you okay though? From seeing your sister and teammate like that?"

Ruby looked from the window to Weiss. "Well, they are partners so of course, they spend a lot of time together like us but…together together as Nora puts it? I don't know…Yang was never one to get close to anyone after the death of our parents and what Raven did…" Ruby looked down at her cup.

Weiss felt she wanted to move next to Ruby in her booth and hug her but she shook her head and pulled out a big bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Here, Ruby," Weiss said as she placed the bag in between them on the table.

Ruby's silver eyes grew wide with excitement and she opened the bag and stuffed a few cookies into her mouth, forgetting to not show her fangs as one cookie hang from her mouth.

Weiss giggled a little and took her cup of coffee into her hands to keep warm. "Sure is cold during this holiday. I figured Vale wouldn't get almost as cold as Atlas." Weiss looked up into Ruby's eyes. "I don't think they spend as much time together because they are partners. I think they do it because they enjoy each other's company." _Like I enjoy yours…_

Ruby finished the cookie in her mouth and took a quick sip from her cup knowing it was still too hot and looked at Weiss. "Yes but…Does that really mean they like each other or are we just assuming?" Ruby asked and tilted her head.

Weiss smiled and took a cookie from the bag. "I think both. What about us though? You think others aren't doing the same?"

Ruby's eyes widen and she looked out the window at people walking past and she sighed. "Sorry Weiss…"

Weiss was taken aback by this and she looked at Ruby with concern in her eyes. "Sorry for what? Being my best friend and partner? For being…family?"

Ruby looked at Weiss and dropped her cookie. "For what?"

Weiss smiled and sat down her cookie. "For making me feel like I belong. You, Yang, and Blake have made Beacon feel like home. All because of you guys. So thank you."

Ruby smiled and got up from her booth and sat close next to Weiss. "Well thank you for the same reasons and for not rejecting or judging Yang and me for well…you know." Ruby pulled Weiss into a side hug.

Weiss felt her cheeks burn by how close Ruby was but returned the hug. "That's what this holiday is all about, Ruby. Being there with the ones you care for and love."

Ruby pulled the bag of cookies into her pocket and got up from the booth. "We should head back then and make sure Blake and Yang aren't upset by us walking in like we did."

"Or we could go for a walk before we do?" Weiss got up and grabbed her coffee.

Ruby grabbed her cup of hot cocoa and smiled. "Walking with my best friend in the freezing snow? Sure."

Weiss giggled and both girls went to the door but were stopped by one of a waitress.

"Got to keep the tradition up!" The waitress said with a smirk.

Weiss and Ruby looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above the door.

"Wait…do we really have too?" Ruby asked out of concern for Weiss, not that she didn't mind kissing the heiress.

"This café holds that tradition since it has been open since day one. Sorry, you two but you have too."

Ruby turned towards Weiss and both girls met each other's eyes with nervous smiles. Ruby took a step closer to Weiss and Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck as both leaned in for the kiss.

The waitress squealed in excitement as both Ruby and Weiss were locked in a passionate moment of the kiss but slowly pulled away from each other after a few minutes passed. "See it wasn't that bad you two! Now Happy Holidays!" The waitress called out as she left the red and white duo to attend other tables.

Ruby looked away shyly and ran out of the café and Weiss felt her cheeks burned but smiled wide and ran after Ruby.

"Wait, Ruby!" Weiss called out and grabbed a hold of Ruby's red cloak. "It is okay, Dolt."

Ruby stopped walking but kept her back to Weiss. "I'm sorry, Weiss. We should have said no and left. I didn't mean to get wrapped up in the moment and-"

"Ruby! I said it was okay, Dolt." Weiss smiled when Ruby finally turned to face her. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been." Weiss' eyes widen as she realized what she just said.

"You thought about us kissing?" Ruby asked but didn't hide her smile.

"I um…We should head back to the dorm and make sure Blake didn't kill Yang." Weiss said and turned to head back to Beacon.

Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and smiled s she turned Weiss to face her. "Weiss…I have too if that helps. I just figured you weren't into me like that cause of…many reasons."

Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby close. "Those reasons have come up in my thoughts but…didn't change the fact how I felt for you."

Ruby nuzzled her nose into the crook of Weiss's neck and felt warmer just being in Weiss' arms. "We have a lot to talk about, huh? Well to start off…Would you be my date for Nora's party?"

Weiss' eyes widen and she pulled back from Ruby to look into her eyes. "I would love too." Weiss smiled and Ruby smiled back.

"We should get out of the cold," Ruby said and looked up at the sky and felt snow hit her cheeks.

"Yeah…before your sister kills me from getting you sick. Wait can you guys get sick like us?" Weiss whispered the last part and Ruby giggled.

"Not really, but we do still freeze." Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and both ran off towards Beacon.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 **Sorry if this chapter...bites. Wanted to give you guys another one before I'm off to work again. I might rewrite this one later depends on what you guys think. Anyways thank you all for the support and follows! I'll be updating my other stories soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Yang growled low as she slammed her fists over and over into the hanging punching bag from the ceiling in the school's gym. It swung left to right as it took every hit from the fiery brawler.

"Yang!"

Yang didn't pull her red eyes away from the bag as she kept punching and punching until…

"Ow!"

Yang stopped in mid-air and looked at her side to see her little sister sitting down on the floor holding her jaw.

"Uncle Qrow did warn me a long time ago to never get in between you and the target you were punching," Ruby said with a chuckle and rubbed her jaw.

"Rubes! I'm so sorry…I just…" Yang clenched her fists and growled low as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry…" She whispered under her breath.

"Yang it's okay…What has made you this mad?" Ruby stood up and hugged her older sister.

"I don't know what to do. She just clouds my mind and is in every thought and…I can't focus on my studies or even sleep anymore like we even barely sleep and-" Yang started to chuckle and she felt Ruby hug her tighter.

"Yang? What are you…Oh…Blake? Is this why you are down here beating up a poor bag?" Ruby asked as she looked up at Yang who kept her eyes cast on the floor.

"Yeah…There is something about Blake and I tried so hard to not get close to her…I tried so hard to not be drawn in and wanting to hold her or kiss her when I see her bow twitch when a problem occurs." Yang sighed and didn't meet Ruby's curious eyes.

"Yang?" Ruby tugged on Yang's arm and gave her best puppy pout she could after all these years. "You know you can talk to me…We made that pack years ago after what Raven did to us and if it wasn't for Uncle Qrow then…"

"Ruby." Yang closed her eyes tight, trying to calm down. "You mean the world to me and I would tell you if I could but…How can I tell you something I don't even know myself?" Yang opened her lilac eyes to meet Ruby's silver ones.

Ruby smiled and walked Yang over to the bench and both sat down. "You are smart at times but matters of the heart you still can't figure out? You are in love with Blake. Anyone can see that. I saw how close you two have gotten and how _close_ you two are during study sessions or classes and so forth."

"We are partners, Rubes. Of course, we will be close." Yang said and looked away to avoid Ruby's gaze. "I'm not in love with Blake. If I was then that means you and Ice Queen are…" Yang's eyes widen and she stared at Ruby.

Ruby looked away and poked her finger tips together. "So um about you and Blake."

"Ruby Rose." Yang narrowed her eyes and growled low.

"Yang…we aren't together together as Nora says but…I do like her. A lot." Ruby looked down.

"There you guys are."

Yang and Ruby looked up at the doorway and saw Pyrrha leaning against the wall.

"Blake and Weiss were looking for you two and came to our dorm to ask if you guys were there. Going to miss the party tomorrow Nora has been planning." Pyrrha smiled and walked over to the two sisters.

"How are you going to handle the party, Pyrrha? With the crowd and all?" Yang asked but looked at Ruby, letting her know this conversation wasn't over.

"Well I'm a known world fighter, remember? Handling crowds and all is kind of my thing. How are you two though? Excited?" Pyrrha said and sat down next to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I am, first time to spend a fun holiday with…family."

Pyrrha looked at Yang and saw a small smile. "What about you Yang?"

"I prefer to be alone or with Ruby so if being around people she cares about and sees as a family then I'm happy too," Yang said and stood up. "We should head back."

Ruby nodded and got up. "I'll meet you back in the dorm." Ruby ran off in petals of red roses.

Pyrrha smiled and looked at Yang. "So what's up?"

Yang flashed her fangs with a grin. "Everything."

Pyrrha chuckled and stood up beside Yang. "Come on Yang, what's up?"

Yang sighed and looked away. "I think Rubes might be right…"

"Being in love with your partner?" Pyrrha asked and looked at Yang. "I heard before coming in and I'm kind of in the same boat."

Yang smiled and shook her head. "Both of us Vampires and in love with our two mortal partners."

Pyrrha giggled but held her smile strong. "Let's head back to our dorms and try to sleep for tomorrow."

Yang nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I need to grab a bite before the party."

Pyrrha placed her hand on Yang's shoulder. "I will take care of our…food situation so don't worry."

Yang smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Pyrrha, but how do you handle your situation with Jaune? Or the Vampire?"

Pyrrha smiled and looked down. "I think everyone knows but him. I think he is after Weiss."

Yang pulled Pyrrha out of the gym area and walked to their dorms. "Don't worry about Ice Queen. I think someone else has her eyes set on that one."

Pyrrha nodded but smiled. "Is that the serious look you gave Ruby any hints to who might be after the Ice Queen?"

Yang smirked. "I am protective of my family. Ice Queen has no idea what she's getting into with Ruby."

"Or Blake," Pyrrha added and smirked when she felt Yang hit her arm. "You know I'm stronger than that. Put some effort into it."

Yang mumbled as they made it to their dorms. "I'll see you later, Nikos."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Xiao Long."

 **-CPz-**

Ruby opened her eyes and stretched further into her top bunk as it swung from side to side by the slight movements Ruby caused. Just five more minutes of sleep is all she wanted this morning but then it dawns on her…it is Christmas Eve. Nora's Party is today.

"Team RWBY get up!" Ruby yelled as she jumped down onto the floor.

"Ruby Rose I swear if…" Weiss trailed off as she stared at Ruby who was throwing off her clothes as she rushed in petals of red roses into the shared bathroom.

"Oi Ice Queen better wipe that drool," Yang said with a smirk and she jumped down from her top bunk.

Weiss narrowed her blue eyes at Yang. "You are one to talk since I saw how you look at Bl"

Yang tackled Weiss on her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"Um, what is going on?" Blake asked as she sat up on her bottom bunk.

"Nothing, just Ice Queen forgot to um…" Yang couldn't think as she stared at Blake's fully exposed black cat ears.

"Yang?" Blake stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yang sighed and let go of the pillow only to be smacked onto the floor by the same pillow by Weiss.

"You are such a Brute," Weiss said and stood up beside Blake.

Ruby came out and tilted her head. "What did I miss?"

"You missed your brute of a sister trying to kill me!" Weiss wanted to growl but stopped when her eyes found Ruby's.

"Too much?" Ruby asked and smiled as all three girls stared at her.

Ruby was dressed in a mix match of red and white with a hint of black to tie everything together. From black leather pants to her usual red and black combat boots to a very revealing red long sleeve shirt and lastly her mother's cloak with white showing fully with red lining the inside. The last item she got from Uncle Qrow when she was old enough to wear it. Today she found a reason to finally wear it…

Yang smiled when she saw the white cloak and stood up and hugged Ruby close. "Just perfect…Summer would have been happy to see you wearing it. But for the black leather and revealing shirt…"

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully but smiled wider. "You always told me to dress more grown up like."

Blake smirked and looked at Yang. "She does have you there. Now go shower before I steal it."

Yang growled and ruffled Ruby's hair and grabbed her bath supplies.

"Yang I just did my hair," Ruby said with a pout.

Yang smirked. "Blame Blake."

"I didn't do anything of the sort." Blake narrowed her amber eyes at Yang.

Yang flashed her fangs and closed the door.

Blake growled but Ruby turned to Weiss with a small smile. "Weiss?"

Weiss smiled and walked up to Ruby. "I think you look beautiful. I can fix your hair too."

"No, it's okay. I'll deal with it later." Ruby smiled.

"No, come here," Weiss said and grabbed Ruby's hand and led her to the desk chair. "Let's see…"

Ruby fidgeted under Weiss' eyes but kept her smile. "Weiss really… you don't have too."

"Shush Dolt." Weiss smiled and picked up her brush and started to work on Ruby's hair.

Yang came out thirty minutes later and Blake threw her book to the side. "Took you long enough."

"All this hair and you expect me to be quick?" Yang smirked when Blake's eyes trailed over her form. "Like what you see, Kitty?"

Yang wore her usual colors of yellow and black with her yellow shirt that revealed just enough cleavage with a long black tie and black skinny jeans that hugged just the right places with knee length black boots.

"At least Ruby is wearing the holiday colors," Weiss said and set down her brush with a smile looking at Ruby's hair.

"We are going to a party, Yang," Blake said and walked over to her and helped with her tie. "But I like it."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and both rushed for the door and Blake won with the door closing on Weiss.

"I guess I'll change my shirt…Ruby do you have…" Yang turned to see Ruby handing her red cloak.

"We both know you can't fit any of my shirts, Yang." Ruby smiled and Yang took her cloak and threw it on.

"Still clashes with my colors." Yang sighed but shrugged. "Still works."

Weiss looked at Yang and thought for a moment before the door opened and Blake stood out.

"You can borrow a white shirt from me, Yang," Blake said and felt all eyes on her. "Too much…?"

Blake wore a red jacket with white ruffles across her shoulders and down her chest and a red short skirt that hugged her in the right places and long black boots with a red bow covering her cat ears.

"Think Yang is drooling this time," Weiss said with a smirk and ran off to her turn in the shared bathroom.

"Are not Ice Queen!" Yang said and checked her chin to make sure she wasn't.

Blake smirked and handed Yang a white short-sleeve shirt. "Just change really quickly."

Yang looked at Ruby then at Blake. "Not in front of you two."

"Oh please, Yang we are all girls here. Just change." Blake rolled her eyes and Yang pouted.

"Fine." Yang set down Ruby's cloak onto the desk and slid off her yellow shirt and tie and slid on Blake's white shirt. "Happy?"

Blake swallowed but took a step closer. "Let me fix this." Blake slid the tie back around Yang's neck and tied it to her and then helped Yang put on Ruby's red cloak. "At least you look somewhat festive."

"Missing something…" Ruby mumbled and went to fished out a few boxes.

"Ready you four?" Weiss asked and took a step out and Ruby dropped a few boxes from popping back up.

"You okay there, Rubes?" Yang smirked and looked at Ruby then at Weiss.

Weiss wore her family colors and a light shade of blue short dress with a jacket to match with white lining and white heels to complete the look.

"You are the only one not wearing red," Yang said and Blake tilted her head lost in thoughts.

"I think she looks beautiful," Ruby said with a smile and handed everyone a box. "Early gifts so open."

Each of them opened it to reveal a black bracelet with each their own emblems engraved into a black wood in the center of the bracelet.

"Ruby…" Weiss and Blake said in unison but smiled at their leader.

"Let's wear it for the party," Ruby said and put her bracelet on her left wrist as did Weiss.

Yang smiled and hugged her sister. "Love it, Rubes."

Both Yang and Blake put theirs on their right wrists.

"Team RWBY let's go enjoy this party!" Ruby said with a smile and all four left their dorm to the large shared room all set up for Nora's party.

 **-CPz-**

"This. Party. Is. Awesome!" Ruby and Nora said in unison as they ran around the room with the music blasting and everyone enjoying themselves.

Pyrrha smiled as she looked at everyone and Weiss stood next to her.

"Where is your partner?" Weiss asked with a smile.

Pyrrha looked at Weiss. "Probably getting more food supplies with Ren since Ruby and Nora ate up everything." Pyrrha chuckled.

Weiss smirked and looked at her partner running around on a sugar high. "Where does she put it all?"

"Honestly I haven't figured it out after all these years," Yang said as she leaned against the wall next to them.

"Surprised you aren't still with Blake." Pyrrha teased with a smirk and looked at Yang.

Yang growled low and Weiss smiled. "Yeah, you two have been pretty close lately."

"Quiet both of you," Yang said under her breath and looked around them. "We don't have to always be around each other."

Weiss smirked. "You two are always around each other. Even studying in the same places or she's curled up in your arms when you two read or" Weiss felt air breeze by her face as Pyrrha grabbed a hold of Yang's wrist before it made contact with her arm.

Yang growled low with red eyes. "Shut up both of you." Yang looked away and Pyrrha let her go.

"Watch your anger and strength," Pyrrha whispered quietly.

"Our team knows," Yang said low but enough for Weiss to hear. "Not about you though," Yang said the last part quietly.

Pyrrha's eyes widen but she nodded and looked at the door when Jaune came in. "I'll see you guys later."

Weiss and Yang nodded but Yang looked at Weiss. "I'm sorry."

Weiss smiled and looked at Yang. "It's okay. Wouldn't be the first time I got hit."

Yang winced and looked down. "No, friends shouldn't hit friends. I just…Blake and our kind of conversation are touchy for me."

"How so? Ruby and I are working on whatever it is between us." Weiss' eyes widen as she realized what she just said and looked at Yang.

"Ruby told me and as long as you make her happy I don't care. But if she ever comes to me crying or hurt…" Yang smirked and revealed her fangs to Weiss.

"Understood," Weiss said quietly and looked away.

"Play nice will you two?" Blake said with a smile and handed a red cup to Yang. "Pyrrha said this was for you and Ruby only."

Yang's eyes widen and took the cup with a smile. "Thanks, Blakey."

"Before you take a sip Pyrrha said she needed us," Blake said and handed the cup to Weiss.

Yang pouted but Blake took her hand and walked over to the door left open by Pyrrha. "Why does she need us?" Yang asked and Blake turned to her.

"I have no idea, Yang. She just said to meet her at this door and…" Blake looked up and her bow twitched.

"Blakey?" Yang looked up and growled low as she saw a mistletoe hanging above them. "We don't have too." Yang smiled at Blake.

"It's okay. It is a tradition." Blake gave her a small smile and took a step closer to Yang. _At least it is with you…_

Yang swallowed and took a step closer to Blake and slid her arms around Blake's waist. "Ready?"

Blake nodded but gave a shy smile before leaning closer to Yang.

Yang smiled and leaned towards Blake and gave her a small gentle kiss on her lips.

The room grew quiet and when the black and yellow duo pulled apart all eyes were on them.

"Finally!" Ruby said with a huge smile on her face and Blake duck her head down with Yang smiling.

"Wasn't bad after all," Blake whispered to Yang and both shared a smile.

"Want to try again?" Yang asked with her usual grin.

"Only if you hide those fangs and don't bite me _yet_ ," Blake said with a smirk.

Yang's grin grew and she pulled Blake closer. "No promises."

Blake smiled and leaned into Yang as both shared another kiss and the party went on late into the night.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **I know this one took a bit to come out and for that I am sorry...Been busy with work and rewrote this one like...three times? lol...Anyways I hope this chapter can hold you out for the next one, with holidays being over I will be going back to the story after this side step into the holiday life. I know I did skip over Halloween but there is always next year ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

 **Years Ago…**

 _Yang covered her eyes, afraid to see her Mother, Raven, in a new light…_

 _"_ _Yang, my daughter, open your eyes and see what your love has brought," Raven said in a low cruel voice._

 _"_ _You didn't have to kill him…" Yang said quietly and remained still with her eyes closed._

 _"_ _My daughter actually has a heart? That is what caused this young boy's death." Raven spat as she threw the boy's heart at his father's feet. "Everyone should know by now to not fall for my family or death claims you…" Raven looked from her daughter to the man standing before her. "I am sorry for your loss but this is the price you pay for when one falls in love with us."_

 _The man kept his eyes down to the ground, focusing on his son's heart. "We will always follow you, Raven..." The man said with tears trailing down his face._

 _Yang looked down. "I am so sorry…" She whispered and Raven stared at her._

 _"_ _Never say you are sorry." Raven spat and hit her daughter in front of her whole group of bandits._

 _Yang gritted her teeth and flashed her fangs at her mother. "I am the reason he lost his son so is it not right? Taiyang and Summer always taught us to say sorry when it is our fault."_

 _Raven narrowed her eyes. "In our tent._ **Now** _."_

 _Yang growled low but left the safety of everyone around her and into the dark world of her mother's tent. "Mother, please. It's Christmas."_

 _"_ _Don't, Yang. I warned you on falling in love. Always keep to yourself and not let anyone but family get close."_

 _"_ _Ruby isn't our blood but she isn't affected by this," Yang said and looked down._

 _"_ _Oddly it might be a blessing Oum left us even though we are cursed as Vampires too." Raven sat down in front of her daughter. "Also never speak of them again…"_

 _"_ _Who?" Yang asked but didn't look at her Mother since she knew exactly who._

 _Raven growled and slammed Yang against the ground. "Don't you ever dare cross me or you will face the same fate, Yang."_

 _Yang's eyes flashed red and she struck Raven off of her and bolted out of the tent._

 _Hours later into the cold Winter of the outskirts of the city known as Vale a young man knelt down next to a small child._

 _"_ _Firecracker."_

 _The child didn't move but kept crying and shielding her eyes from the world around her._

 _"_ _Yang…You know better to run off and to spend the holidays alone. It is meant for family, Ruby will be so upset."_

 _Yang looked up at the man and gave a small smile. "Uncle Qrow. Ruby is always upset when she doesn't have one of us near her. So why are you here?"_

 _Qrow smiled and ruffled his niece's yellow mane of hair. "I came looking for her older sister who is missing out on all the fun."_

 _"_ _Uncle Qrow…Why does Mother…"_

 _"_ _Act like a bitch?" Qrow smirked when he saw Yang tried to not smile or laugh but failed miserably. "She wasn't always like that…Losing your Father and Summer…hurt her so bad she became so dark…so_ cold _." Qrow looked down._

 _"_ _She loved them both?" Yang asked and looked at Qrow._

 _"_ _Yes, she loved your father and Summer like family but they ended up meeting a dark fate. She is trying to have you avoid our pain."_

 _"_ _Our? You loved Summer, didn't you?" Yang asked and looked down._

 _"_ _I did but Taiyang beat me to it and with Ruby on the way I left it be, however, they both suffered at our family's curse," Qrow said quietly with pain full in his voice._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for bringing it up, Uncle Qrow." Yang closed her eyes._

 _Qrow smiled and ruffled her hair. "It is okay, Firecracker." Qrow looked out to the outskirts of Vale and the lights of the city were in full view. "No matter what happens when you get older, Yang, just know this curse won't always be around. One day you will meet someone who could possibly break this old curse. Maybe not the Vampire part but at least not…die."_

 _Yang looked up at her Uncle Qrow and saw sadness fill his eyes once again. "So you are saying in our family that whoever we fall in love with…is sealed with the curse of death. Why?"_

 _Qrow pulled out his flask and took a swig of his drink. "That I don't know, Firecracker. It happened years ago before you and Ruby were born. Back in our days at Beacon Academy when it was first built. The Headmaster changed your mother and I into…magical birds but while he gave our team gifts another dark element cursed us into Vampires and only our family suffered losing everyone we love. Ruby seems to be the only one not affected."_

 _Yang nodded and looked out at Vale. "So because of the death of my father and Summer…We live like Bandits?"_

 _Qrow chuckled and looked at his niece. "Your mother is also the leader of this group of Bandits. It was passed down to our family over the centuries. To her with our curse and Vampire traits it's just safer to live outside of the Kingdoms."_

 _Yang looked down and sighed. "Ruby wants to explore the Kingdoms and see all it has to offer like Summer told her years ago. When we get older and able to travel away from Mother and her group of Bandits, Ruby will be happy."_

 _Qrow smiled and ruffled his niece's hair and pulled her up from the snow. "As long as you remember to check in with me I don't care what happens. You two will always be family to me."_

 _Yang smiled and hugged her Uncle."You will always be family, Uncle Qrow. Now let's go see Ruby and do this Christmas thing for her."_

 _Qrow chuckled and walked with his niece into the snow back to camp. "At least this holiday is once a year but family is always forever."_

 **-CPz-**

Yang shot straight up in her bunk, breathing hard and looking around the dorm room to see it was still early in the morning. _Christmas Day…_ Yang thought as she looked across the dorm to Ruby resting in her top bunk above the Heiress. Yang felt her own bunk shake slightly with small movements her own partner made below her.

Yang slowly jumped down to the floor on her bare feet and tried to clear her mind of the dream from earlier.

"Yang?"

Yang looked up and saw Ruby hanging tiredly from her bunk, still somewhat asleep. "Ruby, it's okay," Yang whispered as she slowly pushed Ruby back to her bun and pulled the covers over her.

"Don't leave again," Ruby said quietly as she fell back asleep.

Yang inwardly sighed but nodded. She wasn't going to run this time. Not when they had people around who actually cared for them and not on this holiday again. Even though celebrating any holiday or birthdays got harder for Yang since it all reminded her of her mother, of the pain she felt all those years ago. To never be with anyone…

Yang shook her head again and walked over to her shared closet with Blake since Yang barely had anything but her school uniform and a few combat gears she held onto over the years.

Yang smiled to herself as she pulled out two gifts for each person on her team. Ruby's was wrapped in red wrapping paper, Weiss' was wrapped in white wrapping paper, and Blake's was wrapped in black wrapping paper.

"Yang."

Yang froze as she turned to see Ruby standing over her with a huge grin plastered on her face, her fangs in clear view.

"Really Sis? Putting gifts in your mouth?" Ruby chuckled as she took one of the black boxes from Yang's hand so the other black one hanging by the bow in Yang's mouth fell to her free hand.

"Thanks, Rubes." Yang stuck out her tongue. "But why are you even up? You were just asleep."

Ruby smiled and pulled out her bag full of gifts. "I wanted to put these out before the others woke up and I heard you get up. Was it the dream again?" Ruby asked as she set down their gifts around the medium size tree off to the side.

Yang looked up at Ruby and watched her focus on rearranging the gifts so it didn't look like a mess. "Kind of…It was back when we were outside of Vale during the snow with Mother and Uncle Qrow."

"When you ran away but never told me why?" Ruby asked and sat next to Yang against the wall and waited for Weiss and Blake to wake up.

"Uncle Qrow never told you?" Yang asked and looked at Ruby who shook her head. "Mother ripped out a young boy's heart out when he went to kiss me."

Ruby stared at Yang in horror and looked down. "They said he was attacked by Grimm though…"

Yang half smiled at the memory of that day and shivered slightly. "No…Raven did. To make it very clear to never fall in love with anyone in our bloodline. Otherwise, your fate is sealed by death." Yang said quietly and looked over at Blake who slept soundlessly but her cat ears twitched slightly.

Ruby tilted her head and looked at Yang. "Wait…Is that how Taiyang and Mother died?"

Yang sighed and looked at Ruby. "Honestly I don't know. Raven believes that but Uncle Qrow and others told me it was by Human's hands. Either way, both could be the reason we lost them."

"Summer was more of a mother than Raven…" Ruby said quietly and looked down at her hands. "She wouldn't have hurt some boy for kissing you."

Yang closed her eyes but gave a small smile. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss them. They also did give us Zwei."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she looked at Yang with a wide grin. "Yang please?"

Yang smirked and looked at their partners sleeping still. "It'll wake them up."

Ruby gave her best puppy pout and Yang sighed.

"All these years and I still can't tell you no…" Yang pulled out her necklace from her pocket that held half her emblem.

Ruby pulled her emblem necklace out and both girls set down their necklaces next to each other on the floor.

"Ready?" Yang asked and Ruby nodded.

Both took a step back and waited.

Waited…

And waited…

Lights formed on the wooden floor of their dorm room and around the necklaces formed their clashed emblems.

Ruby jumped a little next to Yang with excitement as her eyes lit up even more. " _Yanggggg._ "

Yang smiled and watched the lights slowly fade away on the floor and their room grew darker than before.

A small like figured form on the floor over their necklace that moved to around the figure's neck in a shape of a collar.

Ruby squealed and almost ran to the dark figure before Yang grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Rubes."

Ruby pouted but waited like she was told and her eyes got wide when there was a tail wagging. "Zwei!"

Small barks came from the figure as it ran across the room and tackled both sisters to the floor.

Yang smiled and stroked his ears. "There is our little hellhound."

Zwei wagged his tail and bit gently onto Ruby's fingers who giggled.

"See Yang he still knows who we are." Ruby looked down while slowly stroking Zwei's fur. "I'm sorry it has been too long since we last called you, Zwei."

Zwei nuzzled his muzzle into Ruby's hand and whimpered.

"What is with all this noise?" Weiss asked sounding very annoyed as she got up from her bunk. Her eyes stopped on the small corgi in both Ruby's and Yang's lap. "Is that…"

Ruby smiled wide and jumped up to her feet with Zwei in her arms. "Our hellhound."

Yang chuckled at Weiss' fear looked face. "She meant our dog. He is a hellhound but he doesn't attack unless order too."

Weiss looked at Ruby and Yang then at Zwei. "But he is an a…cute little puppy!" Weiss jumped from her bed and tackled Ruby who lost Zwei to Weiss.

Blake groaned and slowly got up from her bed and looked at the rest of the team. "It is too early for this…"

Yang smirked and looked at Zwei getting smothered in love by Weiss and Ruby pouting at the display. _At least this holiday is once a year but family is always forever._ Yang thought and tilted her head when she felt arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Please tell me that is _not_ a dog," Blake said low with her cat ears twitching.

Yang looked over her shoulder at Blake and flashed her grin, showing fangs and all. "It is a hellhound?"

Blake groaned and buried her face into Yang's shoulder. "Please Oum no…"

Yang chuckled and looked at Weiss and Ruby hugging Zwei in between them. "He is harmless, KittyCat."

Blake pouted and looked at Yang. "Do we really have to keep him?"

Yang smiled and looked at her partner. "Come on guys let's get this holiday over with.

Ruby's eyes widen and she ran to the tree in a petal of red roses. "You guys get to open mine first!"

Weiss kept Zwei in her arms and sat down next to Ruby. "Fine but you get to open mine next."

Yang sighed and sat down against the wall and Blake sat beside her. "You can sit with the others you know," Yang whispered when Ruby and Weiss started a small fight over who opens what when.

"I prefer to sit away from that…thing…" Blake mumbled under her breath and looked at Yang who smirked at her.

"You mean Ice Queen or Rubes?" Yang said jokingly and pulled Blake closer to her side who slowly eased at the touch.

"All three," Blake said with a small smile.

"Hey, we can hear you two," Weiss said and the black and yellow duo snickered.

"Sorry, Mom," Blake said.

"Anyways let's carry on with this," Weiss said and kept Zwei in her lap who was wagging his tail.

Yang smiled and looked out the window at the snow falling with the sun slowly coming up. She narrowed her eyes and saw a blackbird sitting on a tree branch right outside their window with red eyes staring back at her.

"Yang!"

Yang turned her head in time to see a small box tossed her way but Blake caught it before it hit Yang. "Heh, thanks," Yang said and took the box from Blake.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked and Yang just gave her a smile.

"Nothing I can't handle," Yang said and looked up at Ruby who was smiling at her. "Rubes, you should be the one opening yours since you are the child out of us all."

Ruby pouted but stuck her tongue out at Yang. "Are not."

Weiss and Blake both smirked and looked at Ruby. "Vampire or not you kind of are more childish than all of us," Weiss said and Ruby pouted more.

"I can wait beside we never get to…" Ruby looked down and Yang smiled.

"It's okay, Rubes. I know." Yang said and Ruby looked up at her. "'At least this holiday is once a year but family is always forever.' Right?"

Ruby nodded but flashed her sister a smile. "Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

Yang smiled back and threw a red box at Ruby. "Let's all just tear open into these gifts and go outside with Team JNPR and have fun in the snow."

Ruby's eyes lit up and Weiss and Blake groaned at the idea of being cold.

"Only because it's for the holiday spirit," Weiss said and Blake nodded.

Yang and Ruby both shared a grin and nodded as all four of Team RWBY tore into their gifts.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are always welcome!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

 **Warning! Slight Lemon/Lime or Heated Moment in first beginning of this chapter. I do want to let people know I am not going to put my stories on hold or stop writing like other Authors are doing. It does _bite_ they are doing such since some are _really_ good with words when it comes to this FanFic. Now with that aside...back to the story and hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Yang was finally glad to be over with all this holiday stuff and just get back to focusing on her school work. At least that is what she thought until Blake had her pinned against a tree in the middle of the night.

Yang was trying to figure out why she was always drawn to Blake, barely having met their first day at Beacon and she already wanted to be near this seductive feline.

Blake smirked at Yang and leaned closer. "Yang please don't hold back…just kiss me." Blake said quietly and kissed Yang's neck.

Yang felt compelled to do what was asked of her and kissed Blake's lips slowly. "Blakey we…we need to get back to the dorm," Yang said slowly as she felt Blake pressing closer to her, their chests pressed together.

"Just kiss me…bite me." Blake whispered into Yang's ear in a low seductive voice.

Yang kissed Blake's neck slowly, losing what little control she had left over the beast within.

"Yang… _bite_ me," Blake whispered into Yang's ear and slowly slid her hand under Yang's shirt, clawing at her bare skin.

Yang growled low and felt her fangs slowly unleashed and bit hard into Blake's neck, hearing the soft gasps of Blake.

Blake pushed Yang further against the tree and slid her free hand into Yang's hair. "Don't stop, Yang. Lose control." Blake purred low into Yang's ear.

Yang dug her nails into Blake's lower back and something in Yang snapped at that second, tasting the pure blood of Blake, she pulled Blake closer and kept drinking until she felt Blake go limp in her arms.

Yang pulled her lips away from Blake's neck and looked at the once beautifully lit amber eyes now dull of life. "Blake…?" Yang choked out and stroked back locks of black hair from Blake's face. "No…No…" Yang felt tears stream down her eyes and her once lilac eyes now full of fiery red. "NO!"

 **-CPz-**

Yang opened her eyes wide filled with red and fear filled her senses as she felt arms tightening around her waist.

"Yang?"

Yang looked up from her side and saw black kitty ears before meeting amber eyes staring down at her. "Blakey?" Yang asked quietly. "Are you…in my bed?"

Blake smiled and stroked Yang's yellow mane out of her face gently. "Yes, last night was kind of crazy huh?"

Yang turned onto her back to face Blake fully. "What do you…" Yang's eyes trailed down Blake's exposed neck and chest as the sheet fell from Blake's shoulders. Bruises and bite marks covered Blake's neck and her chest. "Blake…"

Blake smirked and laid her chin down on Yang's exposed stomach while looking up into lilac eyes. "It didn't hurt, Yang. You held back your fangs too so don't worry about that. As for last night…We went to the bar with Team JNPR, remember? You, Pyrrha, and Nora got into a heated competition over who could get drunk faster. You and Pyrrha kept making puns about biting."

Yang facepalms herself but chuckled. "Of course I did." Yang looked over to Ruby's side of the room and saw her sister's bed was still made meanwhile Weiss' bed was a mess. "Where is the rest of our team?"

Blake purred softly while Yang stroked her cat ears. "They went out to grab something to eat." Blake closed her eyes and kissed Yang's exposed skin.

"Blake…what happened last night? With us? You said I didn't hurt you but…" Yang swallowed nervously and stroked Blake's black hair out of her face.

"We didn't go any further than kissing if that's what you are worried about." Blake nuzzled Yang's hand and smiled. "You said you didn't want to sleep alone anymore and pulled me into bed with you but once Ruby and Weiss fell asleep you started to kiss me. You were gentle, Yang."

Yang looked at Blake's cat ears then down to those amber eyes. "And you aren't wearing your bow this time." Yang slid her hand down Blake's arm and grabbed her hand gently.

Blake smiled and purred again. "You asked me to take it off so you could see the real me. If only I felt comfortable enough."

Yang chuckled and pulled Blake up to her and nuzzled her nose against Blake's. "I guess my drunk self is bold."

Blake leaned close and kissed Yang's lips gently and full of passion. "I prefer this side, the real you."

Yang smiled and held Blake closer while returning the kiss. "Now before we talk about this anymore please explain to me why only Weiss' bed is a mess…"

 **-CPz-**

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed at the redhead who was leaning against the side of the building while they waited for their partners. "What exactly did you put in Yang's drink last night, Pyrrha? She never acts like that."

Pyrrha smiled and looked into Ruby's eyes. "Bloody Mary actually did have blood back then. I poured some into our glasses when no one was looking. You might be fastest out of all of us but Vampires do have speed too."

"Yang is going to be furious when she finds Blake in her bed," Ruby said and slammed her head into the wall.

Pyrrha chuckled and looked at Ruby. "Those two are basically dating already with how they look at each other or how close they get. I mean think about it, Yang actually jumped in front of Blake when Nora swung her hammer into her side. No one does that."

"Unless it's family. Blake and Weiss are basically families to us." Ruby said and looked back at the bakery, wondering why Weiss wouldn't let her go with. She wasn't that bad…around cookies…

"Ruby, where is your family?" Pyrrha asked and kept her eyes on Ruby.

Ruby sighed and looked down. "Mother and Father were killed by Humans during their mission. At least that's what I was told."

Pyrrha tilted her head and moved closer to Ruby. "What do you mean? Humans don't just attack without reason. How did you and Yang survive without them?"

Ruby felt uneasy by all these questions but trusted Pyrrha. "Yang's mother Raven and Uncle Qrow took us in. All four of them are Vampires. Well, two were…" Ruby looked away from Pyrrha. "I don't know why they killed them. No one told me anything because I was too young. They thought I wouldn't understand. Yang always protected me from everything Raven did. Uncle Qrow tried to make sure we lived like kids even though we weren't exactly…normal."

Pyrrha looked down. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just…not every day you meet another of your kind." Pyrrha said with a smile. "I mean I have my family but…"

"It's not the same," Ruby said and chuckled. "We have our teams but no one really knows about us but my team." Ruby looked at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked at the bakery store and saw Jaune carrying more boxes than he can balance with Weiss in lead holding one small box. "There you two are. I was worried I would have to unleash Ruby in the bakery."

Ruby growled and Weiss giggled. "No, we took longer because of this." Weiss handed Pyrrha the box. "From Jaune," Weiss whispered to Pyrrha and both Weiss and Ruby helped pull some boxes from Jaune's arms.

Pyrrha looked down at the box and opened it slowly to see a red velvet cupcake with golden icing on top and to finish a large Phoenix design lying on top of the icing. "A phoenix?"

Jaune's face turned bright red to match Ruby's cloak and he looked at Weiss.

"We will be up ahead," Weiss said with a smile and pulled a cookie dazed Ruby behind her with the boxes.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune confused. "Jaune?"

Jaune smiled shyly and slid his hand into his yellow hair. "I think of it when I think of you. You always pull the team back up after a blow or you bring others up when they are down. You are just…amazing, Pyrrha. You should have been the leader of JNPR but…I'm luckier to have you as my partner." Jaune said and looked down nervously.

"Jaune… That's so sweet." Pyrrha said with a small smile and her face bright as her hair.

"Pyrrha, what I'm trying to say is…" Jaune took a step closer to Pyrrha. "Will you help me train so I can be a better leader? Be more like you?"

Pyrrha felt her heart slightly break but smiled still. "Of course, Jaune." Pyrrha looked away and cleared her throat. "We should catch up before Ruby eats those boxes."

Jaune chuckled and grabbed Pyrrha's hand as they walked up the street together. "I also want to ask you on a date but we both know I'm horrible at this kind of stuff."

Pyrrha's green eyes widen and she looked at Jaune. "Really? Of course, I would love to, Jaune."

Jaune smiled shyly and looked at Ruby who was jumping up and down.

"Please, Princess?" Ruby asked with a puppy pout.

"I told you to not call me that in public, Dolt," Weiss said and crossed her arms over her chest; boxes were put off to the side while they waited for an airship.

"Are we coming at a bad time?" Pyrrha asked them and Weiss' face blushed as she looked away.

"Weiss won't let me eat some of the cookies." Ruby pouted more at Weiss.

"Those are for our Team's Party, Ruby," Jaune said with a chuckle. "You can have some after classes tomorrow."

Ruby pouted more and an airship came down as Pyrrha and Jaune grabbed a few boxes.

"Let's move, Dolt," Weiss said and both she and Ruby grabbed a few boxes and all four walked onto the airship.

 **-CPz-**

Yang slammed her fist harder into the punching bag and it swung from left and right with each hit.

 _Left_

 _Right_

 _Left_

 _Left_

 _Right_

Yang's thoughts were fully on her training she didn't notice someone walking behind her.

"Yang?"

Yang kept hitting the bag harder, trying to block out the nightmare slowly creeping up on her thoughts.

"Yang."

Yang growled low, her fangs clearly visible, and her knuckles starting to bleed.

"YANG!"

Yang turned around fast and slammed her fist directing into her sister's cheek, her eyes clearly red.

"Ow…" Ruby said as she fell to the floor on her bum and rubbed her cheek. "Yang?"

Yang snapped out of it when she looked down at her sister. "Rubes? Oh, my Oum…Are you okay?" Yang knelt down in front of Ruby and looked at her cheek.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Your knuckles are bleeding through your wraps." Ruby said and looked concern.

"I'm fine…" Yang said and narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "You and Weiss, hm?" Yang smirked at Ruby's flustered state.

"We…no…We just uh…" Ruby looked away, her face matching her cloak. "We only cuddled and nothing more, Yang. Please don't tease Weiss about it. She is still embarrassed by it when we woke up in an uh…"

Yang's smirked grew and she leaned closer to Ruby. "Rubes, in what kind of position did you two wake up in?"

"Yang, stop," Ruby whined and covered her face, ignoring the pain in her cheek. "You are just going to tease us."

"Why I would never." Yang grinned with her fangs. "Rubes, it's okay."

Ruby pouted and looked at Yang. "But are you? You only act like this when you dream of Raven or our time with those bandits."

Yang sighed and looked down at her knuckles. "I had a nightmare about Blake and I…I killed her. We were in Forever Falls and she had me against the tree and I couldn't stop kissing her and biting and I…" Yang's eyes turned red and tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Ruby tilted her head and watched Yang closely. "Yang?"

Yang looked up in time to catch Ruby as they fell back to the floor, Ruby landing right on top of her.

Ruby giggled and looked down at Yang. "It was just a dream and you aren't a monster like Raven." Ruby's face grew soft and she poked Yang's cheek. "We are here. At Beacon. We have each other and two awesome partners and friends. We are okay."

Yang closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, Rubes. I just don't want to hurt her or them."

"You won't. We won't. You taught me how to control when Raven took us hunting that first night. You saw firsthand how bad we truly could be with no control. Seeing Raven like that…blood down her chin and eyes so red…bodies all around her…You broke me from her curse and we have been okay ever since."

Yang looked up at Ruby and smiled. "Yeah…We might be in training to become Huntresses but as Vampires, we still could lose control anytime, Rubes. But like you said, as long as we have each other and our partners we can control that lust."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "We are sisters, Yang. We can do this." Ruby pulled Yang up and looked down. "But…Can we um…"

Yang tilted her head and looked at Ruby. "Sis?"

Ruby closed her eyes and sighed. "Can we try dating them?"

Yang's eyes widen and she smiled. "I want you to be happy, Rubes. So yes, go get her." Yang chuckled at Ruby's pout.

"Oh daughter, you never learn, do you?"

Yang felt her breath catch in her throat and she looked at the door to the training room.

There stood her biggest nightmare after all these centuries. Raven Branwen.

"Mom…" Yang choked out and looked at Ruby. "Ruby, go back to our dorm. I'll meet you there."

Ruby growled low and shook her head. "No, Yang, I'm staying with you."

Raven smirked and walked towards her two young daughters. "Oh, my little Rose…Do what your sister tells you. I need to talk to my daughter alone."

Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiled. "I will be okay, Rubes." Yang looked at her mother and took a deep breath. "Trust me."

Ruby nodded and slowly walked around Raven before disappearing into petals of red roses.

"She really cares for you," Raven said and smirked at her daughter.

"She used to care for you," Yang said and unwrapped her hands slowly, turning her back to Raven.

"I meant your partner."

Yang's eyes flashed red and she slowly turned to face Raven. "What did you just say…"

Raven smirked and revealed her fangs as she tilted her head. "Oh, my daughter…We have a lot to discuss."

Yang growled low and jumped at Raven, slamming her into the wall, glass shattering from the wall mirrors around them.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, and Suggestions are welcome!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

 **I think I rewrote this chapter so many times...lol but I finally got a decent one here. Every time I wrote the fight between Yang and Raven it got...nasty but I want to save something like that for later since this is still too early into the story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one and I left a nice Lemon near the end between our little...*no spoilers* ;) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby didn't want to leave Yang behind to deal with the overdue built up fight she knew would take place since neither Raven or Yang knew how to talk to each other. Many nights Ruby would find Yang in her bed wounded horribly from the head down because of her. Ruby hated herself for not being able to handle Raven on her own. Hated how Yang always protected her from whatever Raven threw at them. But the biggest secret Ruby didn't know until recently of their family. Well, Yang's family.

Ruby shook her head as she placed her hand on her team's dorm room. She couldn't face her team when she just left her sister alone with her psycho mother. She needed their help but could she really pull them into their family drama? She knew Blake would help in a heartbeat since it was Yang, but Weiss? She couldn't ask Weiss for help on this.

Ruby took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal an empty Team RWBY's dorm. "Blake? Weiss?" Ruby still called out to them, secretly hoping one was here.

"They left for the library to catch up on their studies. The rest of my team is with them too. I was about to head to the training room to see if Yang needed a partner." Pyrrha said as she leaned against the doorway. "Is something wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder and knew by Pyrrha's expression that she was crying. She hated feeling weak but she knew Pyrrha could help. She was the Champion Fighter, right?

"Ruby?"

Ruby rubbed her face and whimpered. "Raven is here. She is with Yang. Alone. Yang told me to go but I just…Raven is going to kill her!" Ruby fell to her knees and Pyrrha knelt down in front of Ruby.

"I know Yang is truly the only family you have left, Ruby. It's okay, we can handle this." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Let's go get our weapons and help Yang."

Ruby weakly nodded and got up with Pyrrha's help. "Pyrrha…thank you."

Pyrrha smiled and pulled Ruby to follow behind her. "That's what friends are for. I know you would help me too if it was my family. It's okay to show weakness when times like this happen. Don't ever hate yourself for it."

Ruby looked up at Pyrrha. "Sure you can't read minds too?"

Pyrrha smiled and opened her locker. "No, I can't. I just…know the feeling."

Ruby took out her Crescent Rose and placed it on her back under her cloak. "I won't keep asking but I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

Pyrrha kept her smile up and grabbed her lance and shield. "Yang needs us now, right? I'll tell you after we save her."

Ruby chuckled. "One time Yang needs saving instead of doing the saving. The irony."

Pyrrha chuckled and both ran off to the training room.

 **-CPz-**

The glass shattered all around Yang and Raven as red met red and Raven's sword slashing left and right, missing her daughter as she kept dodging each attack.

Yang just _had_ to forget to bring her Ember Celica for training. She knew her mind wasn't focused fully today on having Blake in her bed _, literally,_ just hours earlier. But now her Mom was here?

"Sunny Little Dragon," Raven said coldly and Yang gritted her teeth, fangs showing from both.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Yang threw a fist after fist towards her Mother.

"I only wanted to talk. You are the one trying to start a fight." Raven said with a smirk. "Tell me about your new lady friend."

Yang growled low and dodged another swing of her Mother's red blade. "I rather not discuss such a topic with my _Mother._ "

"Shame. I was hoping to get to know more about her before I kill her." Raven said and laughed as Yang threw another punch only to slam into the wall as Raven stepped to the side. "You have been slacking since attending this school. You and I were equal in battle. Did that Cat Faunus really make you weak in the knees, Daughter?"

Yang gritted her teeth and looked up at Raven from the floor. "Her name is Blake and no she didn't make me weak. She is my friend and partner. Something you used to know." Yang said and stood up.

Raven sneered at Yang and slammed the back of her sword into Yang's stomach and swept her foot under Yang to make her fall onto her back. "Your Uncle is what made that team fall apart. His bad luck charm caused a curse within our family and I left Tai and you so…you guys wouldn't die." Raven looked away from Yang's gaze. "Sadly, my brother fell for Summer and when Tai and Summer left for that mission…" Raven knelt down in front of Yang with a sad smile. "They were injured badly and lost control of their bloodlust. Something Qrow and I knew very well…Qrow got in between Summer and a Human and when fangs were shown…Humans attacked them but Qrow left without a trace."

"Until Oz asked for you two to take Ruby and me in…" Yang looked down at her hands.

"Qrow felt guilty for Tai and Summer's death and when he saw Ruby curled up in the corner in your arms…" Raven growled and placed her hand on Yang's chin to look in her lilac eyes.

Yang gritted her teeth and pulled her face out of Raven's grasp. "Why are you here, Mother?"

Raven smirked and pulled her daughter up into an embrace. "A mother can't see her daughter? It has been how many centuries?"

Yang felt uneasy by this sudden change in her Mother but slowly returned her embrace. "I…I guess it has been long."

Raven slowly smiled and whispered. "I hope one day you can forgive me, Yang."

Yang's eyes shot open as she felt a sharp pain in her gut and hissed in pain. "M-mom?!"

"Shhh, my Sunny Little Dragon, it is okay. Mother is here." Raven said and pushed back Yang's hair out of her face as she collapsed in her arms.

"Why…" Yang whimpered out.

"So, you can understand what it means to be a bandit. You grew up in our tribe after all. But every time you got so close to knowing the true meaning of being part of our family…you ran back to Ruby. You will be stronger this way." Raven said calmly with a small smile, looking down at Yang.

"What are you…talking about, Mother…?" Yang choked out in between coughs of blood as she felt her aura drain and her thirst grew.

"You will kill for me, Yang," Raven smirked and slid her fingers down the hilt of the knife in her daughter's stomach. "Tell me about Blake before the lust overtakes you."

Yang closed her eyes tightly and gripped her mother's shirt. "Mom, please…don't do this."

"Now, now, my Daughter. Tell me about the girl who fell for the beast." Raven lightly chuckled at her own words and met her daughter's red eyes with her own.

"Blake is…special. She is smart, funny, kind, caring, and beautiful. She helps you no matter what you are, even though in her life she wasn't treated fairly. She…She is a Cat Faunus but…She is special to me." Yang said quietly and felt her eyes grow very weak. "Please don't hurt her, Mother. I'll do anything you want…just…please…"

Raven slid her fingers through Yang's yellow mane and smiled. "I'm sorry, Yang. You'll learn to understand why we don't get close to such creatures and that they are the food source for us." Raven then felt Yang grabbed her hand weakly. "But I would like to meet this Faunus who has made my daughter happy. Maybe in another life, we can do so."

Yang whimpered weakly and felt her control slipping as the beast within kept banging on the walls she built around it. She knew the lust her Mother spoke but she tried so hard to hide that side for Ruby's sake. Yang looked up at Raven who slowly got up. "Where…are you going…Mother?"

Raven looked down at her daughter and smiled. "I'll be back at our home when you are ready to return. You know where the main camp is, right?" With a weak nod from Yang did Raven turn her back on her. "Don't fight against the beast, my Daughter, otherwise it'll hurt more when you find yourself neck deep into those you care for."

"Mom…don't…go…" Yang finally passed out with only the last thing she saw was Raven walking through a portal and Ruby running towards her.

 **-CPz-**

Warm.

It was so warm.

Yang opened her eyes to see Blake sitting next to her. Yang realized her head was in Blake's lap and Blake's arm was… Yang shot up and off the bed as she crawled and felt her back hit the wall.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Blake asked calmly and slowly got off the bed as she knelt down on her knees in front of Yang.

"M-my…your arm as on my lips. Why?" Yang asked and looked around their dorm. "Where is Ruby?"

"Yang, hold on. You can't leave yet." Blake said and slowly moved to Yang's side. "You were hurt pretty badly and Ruby found you just minutes after Raven attacked you."

Yang looked down and aw her yellow tank was still covered in her blood but the knife was gone. "What happened after I passed out?"

Blake slowly took Yang's hand in her own. "Pyrrha and Ruby carried you back here and pulled the knife out once Weiss and I returned. Pyrrha said once she did that only one of us could stay with you and it couldn't be Ruby otherwise you would fall apart waking up to drinking your sister's blood."

Yang gritted her teeth. "So you thought I wouldn't with drinking yours?"

"Yang, that's not what I meant." Blake was cut off as Yang pinned her against the wall.

"No, clearly you think I don't care about you, right?" Yang asked with a growl and pressed closer against Blake.

"Yang please," Blake said as calmly as she could and saw Yang's eyes were still red. "I know you care about me but we just didn't want you to freak out over hurting your sister because she clearly means more to you than any of us." Blake regretted saying what she just did when Yang inched closer to her.

"You clearly don't know me then if you think I wouldn't fall apart waking up like that," Yang said low and pressed her lips against Blake's slowly as she felt something inside her stir awake.

"Yang…" Blake whispered as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Yang's neck. "You still can't leave. You need to rest and drink…" Blake hissed as she felt Yang's lips on her neck.

Yang growled low against Blake's neck and slowly slid her hand under Blake's shirt and felt her soft skin. "What I need is… _you_ …"

Blake shivered under Yang's touch and felt herself whimpered as she pressed closer against Yang. "Yang, seriously."

"Seriously, I _need_ you, Blake." Yang lifted Blake up into her lap as she pressed Blake's legs around her waist. "Don't make me beg," Yang whispered against Blake's ear and slowly kissed just under her ear.

Yang was screaming on the inside, however, as she realized she has no control over what she was doing. Seeing the look on Blake's face and how she never pushed Yang away made her feel better about this situation until…

Blake had Yang pressed down against her bed and bit Yang's neck hard as she pulled Yang's shirt off slowly. "Shower with me then."

Yang choked on a reply when Blake slid her shirt off while straddling Yang's waist. Once Blake was free of the fabric she grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her up from her bed and into the shared bathroom.

"Where did the confident Yang go?" Blake smirked and slid her hands into Yang's shorts.

Yang swallowed hard and kissed Blake's slowly as she pressed Blake against the cold tile walls. Feeling Blake's soft skin on her stomach down to her jeans and slowly unzipping them. "Blake, if you don't want this then…"

Blake slid her pants off and got down on her knees as she slid down Yang's shorts. "If I didn't want this then I wouldn't have let you get this far," Blake smirked up at Yang as she slid her hands over Yang's bare thighs. "Also looks like we both like going commando when we aren't in classes, hm?"

Yang felt her face match Ruby's cloak and pulled Blake back up against the tiles as she turned on the shower above them. Yang hissed against Blake's neck as she felt the cold water hit her back and involuntarily pressed closer to Blake who grabbed Yang's lower back.

"Yang, don't tease," Blake whispered against Yang's ear and slowly slid her hands down to Yang's bare ass and gripped tightly.

"But where is the fun in that?" Yang smirked and bit hard into Blake's skin and heard Blake let out a loud moan.

Yang felt the beast within wanting to come out once she tasted Blake's blood on her tongue again. Yang tried to pull back but felt Blake's hand on her bare breasts.

"Don't," Blake whispered and pulled Yang's lips against her own as she grinded her hips against Yang's slow but hard.

Yang gripped onto the tile wall above Blake's head and grinded back into Blake's hips and relaxed into the rhythm Blake set once she felt the warm water washing over them.

Blake moaned into Yang's mouth as she felt Yang exploring her chest. "Yang," Blake whispered and slid her hands down Yang's side and found the spot she was looking for as Yang let out a weak whimper.

"Blake, we…" Yang felt herself losing control as Blake's hand felt her inner thigh to her core. Yang gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight as Blake worked her fingers into Yang. Yang grinded her hips harder against Blake, wanting her closer, deeper.

"Yang, lose control for me." Blake bit Yang's ear and added another finger deeper and faster inside Yang.

Yang pressed her forehead against Blake's and growled low as she held Blake in her arms closer. "Blake…" Yang found her lips on Blake's once again and her hand found Blake's breasts once again.

Blake closed her eyes tightly and bit down on Yang's bottom lip as she felt Yang's walls tighten around her fingers and kept working her magic until…

Yang fell to her knees and pressed Blake against the wall further as she rocked her hips harder and dug her nails into the tile wall, leaving claw marks. "Blake…Blake…Blakey…"

Blake kissed Yang's cheek then her jaw and stroked Yang's hair softly which was the last resort as it sent Yang over the edge and into pure bliss.

Yang arched her back and closed her eyes tightly as she shook slightly and felt Blake holding her tightly.

After a few moments passed Yang finally came back down to Remnant and looked into Blake's eyes. "Blakey…why…" Yang leaned in slowly.

Blake smirked and kissed Yang's lips full of tender passion. "Yang…?"

"Your turn." Yang flashed her signature grin and Blake let out a gasp as Yang pulled Blake down onto the tile floor with the shower long forgotten.

 **-CPz-**

"I'm sure she is okay," Weiss said as she handed Ruby her usual cup of coffee that was pure sugar and cream than coffee.

"She is Yang after all," Pyrrha said and looked at Ruby.

"That blade wasn't normal though, Pyrrha. You said it affects us differently." Ruby took a small sip of her coffee and noticed Weiss' weird look on her face.

"Yes, I am one too, Weiss," Pyrrha said and Ruby's eyes widen.

"Pyrrha, I'm so sorry. I forgot and I'm sorry." Ruby said and facepalmed.

Pyrrha chuckled and Weiss gave a small smile. "I don't mind. Explains why you and these two are so close." Weiss said and looked at Ruby.

"Don't worry, Weiss, Ruby is clearly into someone else," Pyrrha smirked at Ruby's face turning as red as her cloak.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby growled and pulled her hood up to avoid Weiss' curious eyes.

"I'm curious as who it could be, Ruby? You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone." Weiss smirked and knew Ruby couldn't see her face.

"I'm not into anyone. I'm not seeing anyone. With what I am it's best to keep myself…separated from that." Ruby said coldly and took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh…" Weiss said and Pyrrha looked between the two.

" _Orrrr_ you could just ignore that and ask if that person really wants to be with you if they know what you are. I'm pretty sure she would jump at the chance to be with you, Ruby. If I wasn't into someone else I would." Pyrrha looked at Weiss and saw she was focused on Ruby. "Speaking of said person I have to go meet him. Be safe you two and if needed I'm always here, Ruby." Pyrrha left after placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"So…want to go on a walk with me, Weiss? I know after today it would be silly to ask with Raven being anywhere but…" Ruby said nervously and looked into Weiss' eyes.

Weiss smiled and placed her hand on Ruby's hand. "I would like that, Ruby."

"I do want to check on Yang but…" Ruby interlaced her fingers with Weiss who blushed at the gesture.

"Let's go. We are in public." Weiss said and Ruby chuckled as she followed after Weiss for their walk.

 **-CPz-**

Ruby held Weiss in her arms as she was trying so hard to fight falling asleep while they walked down the hall to their dorm. Ruby smiled as she felt Weiss' hand gripped her side a little tighter.

"Ruby, you don't have to do this. Really." Weiss said tiredly and Ruby couldn't help but giggle.

"I got you, Weiss. I told you I always would." Ruby said lamely and felt Weiss bury her face into Ruby's neck.

"You are such a Dolt," Weiss said as Ruby opened the door to their dorm.

What had them both speechless as they walked in was the fact Yang was asleep on top of Blake in Blake's bunk with a book in hand, both nude only with a sheet covering them.

"B-Blake?" Ruby asked and felt Weiss covering both their eyes.

"Oh, Ruby, hi guys," Blake said shyly and closed her book. "How are you two feeling?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Weiss asked and looked at Ruby who both shared red faces.

"Oh, we are puuuuurrfectly fine," Yang said tiredly as she stretched against Blake who giggled.

"Seriously the puns, Yang?" Ruby groaned and pulled Weiss' hand from her eyes.

"Sorry, Sis, just finally had a good night's sleep," Yang said with a smirk and looked at Blake who blushed.

"This is just too weird for me," Weiss said and facepalmed. "Isn't Yang hurt and all?"

Blake and Yang looked away and Ruby narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"You did, didn't you?" Ruby asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Pyrrha said it would heal you but…"

Yang looked at her sister and sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheet over her chest. "Yes, Ruby. Blake saved me. Well, Pyrrha too."

Ruby growled and startled Weiss who pulled away. "Yang."

Yang gritted her teeth but quickly moved to pull on a new tank and shorts from earlier. "Fine."

"Wait what?" Blake and Weiss said in unison and looked at Ruby.

"I need to talk to her alone," Ruby said and walked out of the dorm with Yang behind her.

"I'm going to shower," Weiss mumbled and went to the door until Blake smirked.

"We are out of hot water at the moment." Blake went under her covers as Weiss glared at her.

"BLAKE!"

Yang chuckled and Ruby turned to face her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Sis."

"Yang."

Yang growled and looked at Ruby. "What? I'm okay."

"You and Blake? That fast?" Ruby asked and tilted her head.

"It just…happened." Yang sighed. "I woke up and found her sitting next to me and…I lost control and…"

"You hurt her?" Ruby asked and watched her sister closely.

"No!" Yang growled. "I would never…"

"Both of you have nail marks down your backs and she has fang bites on her…"

"Ruby!"

Ruby chuckled and Yang tackled her to the ground.

"You two good?" Weiss asked and leaned against the doorway. "Yang and Blake used up all the hot water."

"Yang!"

"Damnit Weiss…" Yang chuckled and ran back into the dorm and closed the door on her sister and Weiss.

Weiss smirked and looked at Ruby. "Told you she would be fine."

Ruby growled at Weiss and looked at the door. "Shush, Princess."

"Dolt."

"Yang, let us in!" Ruby banged her fist on the door.

"Hold on!" Yang called out and Blake giggled on the other side.

"This is hopeless. Brute let us in right now!" Weiss said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yang opened the door with a smirk. "What you two done?"

"Brute."

"Yang, come on." Ruby sighed and Yang chuckled.

"I know we have a lot to discuss but…let's do it tomorrow, Sis," Yang said and all four went to bed, in separate bunks due to Ruby not wanting any funny business tonight.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **Before anyone reads this chapter I did go back to 11 and added more to the ending. Took me awhile to set this one up because of that last bit I was gonna put in the beginning of this one but didn't feel right. Hope you guys don't hate me for that since 11 felt incomplete. As for this one...I tried. I really feel like this story isn't as good as I wanted it to be but seeing you guys leave reviews and PMs do mean a lot. So, if you guys still want this story to keep going lemme know. Also please don't be shy to leave suggestions for future chapters. This story is meant for you guys after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

In the middle of the night, a dark lone figure walked out onto the streets of Vale. Only in the deepest, darkest, parts of Vale did those with a death wish visit. Yet here was this strange figure walking into a bar known as the _Crow Bar_ , to meet his young niece.

"Firecracker." The man said with a warm smile towards the lone blonde sitting at the bar.

"Old man." Yang smirked and looked at her Uncle. "You haven't changed much, Uncle Qrow."

Qrow chuckled and sat next to his niece and looked at her drink. "Still not drinking?"

Yang half smiled at Qrow and looked down at her water. "I have a different thirst lately." Yang watched her Uncle grab a few bottles from behind the bar as he leaned over the counter. "Why did you bring me here, Uncle Qrow?"

"I heard Raven attacked you and I know it's been only a week afterward but I wanted to check on my niece," Qrow said and mixed around a few liquor before sliding one to Yang. "This will help fight back your bloodlust for a bit," Qrow said and smirked at Yang's distasteful look. "I didn't say it would smell or taste good."

"I'm not a drinker like you, Uncle Qrow, but it does explain why you drink a lot. I remembered you saying Mom and you suffered this weird thirst." Yang said and shot back the glass full of liquor that burned down her throat.

"We were never honest with you a long time ago on how exactly my team got to become Vampires and how your Mother and I can turn into birds," Qrow said quietly into his glass as he slowly took a sip.

Yang watched Qrow with curious lilac eyes and leaned closer. "How did you guys really become this? How did everyone handle the bloodlust?"

Qrow chuckled and looked at his niece. "Taiyang and Summer didn't suffer this bloodlust, not until the very end. As for Raven and I…we never played by the rules anyway and we played with our food, kind of how Sum and Tai got so close while Raven and I wasted our youth away. Ozpin wasn't too happy we abused his kindness and cursed your Mother and me into what we are now. Two Vampires who can turn into birds and be forever alone with anyone to look our way or fall in love with us would suffer the same fate over and over…"

Yang tilted her head and looked up into Qrow's red eyes. "Ozpin doesn't sound like the kind of guy to curse people to die for falling in love…but Summer and Dad died because they fell for you two?" Yang shook her head and chuckled low. "No…You told me it was Humans…" Yang said dangerously low with her eyes turning blood red.

"Yang…They did die because of Humans. I met up with them to help cover a village being attacked by Grimm and they were badly hurt…" Qrow sighed and watched his niece closely. "Sum was losing blood and when she saw me…her fangs were showing and Humans came over to help and freaked out at the sight of two Vampires." Qrow chuckled. "'Vampires are worse than Grimm' as they said and Sum just lost it…She attacked them and Tai did too." Qrow looked down into his glass and heard glass shattered next to him. "Firecracker…"

"No, Uncle Qrow. Dad and Summer would _never_ attack innocents. No matter what…" Yang's hand was slightly bleeding from the glass and looked at Qrow with red eyes.

Qrow waved off the bartender who walked over to them to clean up the broken glass. "You aren't in control when you are in bloodlust. You think you haven't come close to hurting Ruby or your team? Raven wants you to know how it feels to lose the one you love. She wants you to go running to her."

Yang growled low and looked away from Qrow. "I would never hurt my team." Yang then looked back at her Uncle and saw a sadness in his red eyes. "What happened that day…?"

Qrow half smiled and took another sip from his glass. "I fled to the shadows because I couldn't get either one to listen to me. As the Grimm was slaughtered earlier…Sum and Tai became what the village feared. So many lives lost until the villagers attacked back and when I stepped in…Sum attacked me. I still have a scar on my chest by her nails." Qrow chuckled at Yang's shiver. "I lost my best friend and love that day as I watched the lights in their eyes disappear when the Humans killed them both. As soon as the village turned on me thinking I was one of them…I fled like I always do. Maybe it was my bad luck charm that caused this or…" Qrow looked down at the wooden bar. "I never meant for them to die…"

Yang's eyes turned back to their normal lilac as she looked at her Uncle. "So Humans killed them out of fear…This whole time you and Mom let me believe Humans just killed them out of cold blood…"

Qrow chuckled sadly and finished his drink. "Yet you never finished your food just cause you could." Qrow looked into Yang's eyes. "For someone who hated Humans, you never kill them."

Yang met her Uncle's gaze. "I want to know how you are able to keep calm after all these centuries."

Qrow smirked at Yang. "Well…"

 **-CPz-**

Yang regretted asking such a thing as Qrow filled up their glasses once again of Oum knows what. Yang gritted her teeth as the burning of the liquor hit her throat. "Uncle Qrow."

"Firecracker," Qrow said and laughed as Yang coughed harshly by the burning sensation this liquor caused by their kind. "Still can't handle the real stuff, huh?"

Yang growled at her Uncle's smirk and shot down another glass. "Rubes is the one who can't handle the liquor." Yang closed her eyes tight as she felt her inner beast calm finally after pure torture from Raven's attack had on her. "So, drinking like this calms it?"

Qrow sat down his glass and looked at his niece, his red eyes fully sober once again. "Sadly it is the only way I found to calm it otherwise I would be going town to town drinking away the other kind of liquor we like." Qrow chuckled at his words and looked into his niece's lilac eyes. "Is it working for you at least, kiddo?"

Yang nodded and pushed away her glass. "I do need to get back to Beacon before the others worry too much."

Qrow left some lien on the bar and walked out with his niece before turning to face her once they were outside under the broken moon. "Firecracker…I am glad you are okay with everything. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help or protect you. Ozpin informed me how bad it was and everything but you and Ruby never contacted me. Why?"

Yang looked up at Qrow and saw the sadness filling his eyes. "I didn't want you to worry about us. I can handle Raven."

Qrow chuckled and ruffled Yang's hair. "Yet here we are, both bloodlust Vampires drinking away the thirst."

Yang smirked and looked up at the broken moon. "Is there still a chance to save her?"

Qrow sighed and pulled out his flask. "I've been trying for centuries but I thought there was a chance when Ozpin called us to come get you and Ruby. I guess I was wrong."

Yang closed her eyes and breathes in the night city air of Vale. "I think there might still be a chance…even though she did try to kill me."

Qrow chuckled and looked around the shady alley. "Let's get you back to Beacon, Firecracker."

"If you can keep up, Old Man."

 **-CPz-**

Yang opened the door to her team's room and slowly walked in. She looked around the moonlit room and saw each bed claimed by each teammate but her own, still messy from earlier this morning. Yang wanted to sleep but knew she had only a few hours before class started.

Yang slid off her jacket and boots and slowly made it to her top bunk, only to feel a soft hand touch her leg. Yang looked down and was met with a pair of amber eyes staring back up at her.

"Yang, come here," Blake whispered and Yang knelt down next to her partner.

"What's up, Blakey?" Yang asked with a soft smile.

Blake smiled back and leaned close to Yang. "I was wondering where you ran off to this late at night. Is everything okay?" Blake asked with concern in her voice.

Yang stroked Blake's cheek gently and nuzzled her nose against Blake's nose. "I just needed to meet someone. I will be okay eventually." Yang said and was slightly surprised she was so honest when it came to Blake.

Blake pulled Yang down next to her and wrapped her arms around Yang's waist. "Is it still over the attack Raven did a week ago?"

Yang looked into Blake's eyes and pulled her closer. "Yeah…My Mom did something to me and it's why I keep my distance from everyone we care about." Yang said shakily, not wanting to admit the issue to Blake or anyone else, even Ruby.

Blake closed her eyes and her cat ears twitched against Yang's cheek as Blake laid her head on Yang's chest. "You can tell me when you are ready, Yang. I'm not going anywhere." Blake whispered the last part and felt Yang's arms tighten around her.

"Same goes for you, Blakey." Yang smiled into Blake's hair and closed her eyes.

Sadly as soon as they fell asleep was when Weiss' alarm sounded throughout the dark room and the bumblebee pair both groaned.

"Get up you two," Weiss said as she got up and went to the shared bathroom. "We have Professor Port's test today."

Ruby shot up from the bed too fast as she landed down on the floor with her blanket covering her. "That's today?" Ruby whined from under her blanket and both Blake and Yang chuckled.

"You should know enough to pass, Rubes," Yang said and Blake pulled the covers over them.

"All he talks about is his adventures! How can anyone pass his class?" Ruby pulled the cover from her head and met Weiss' icy stare. "Um, I meant…"

Weiss grabbed her bath bag and left the shared bathroom. Yang snickered at Ruby's pout and rolled Blake over under her as she leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "We should get up, Kitten."

"But you haven't slept." Blake stretched under Yang and pulled the covers back over them.

"Where were you, Yang?" Ruby asked and tossed her blanket back up onto her top bunk.

Yang slowly got out of the warm covers and left her partner's side as she stood in front of her sister. "I was meeting Uncle Qrow about some stuff," Yang said quietly and saw Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Uncle Qrow is in Vale?!" Ruby was jumping up and down in place with a huge smile on her face.

"Easy Rubes." Yang chuckled and looked over at Blake who was slowly getting out of bed. "I don't think he could stay longer but we can reach out to him after classes today."

Ruby pouted and Weiss walked out. "Did I miss something?" Weiss asked and looked at Ruby.

"Nothing important, Ice Queen." Yang flashed her grin at Weiss and dragged Ruby to the shower. "Your turn Rubes."

"How can you love such a Brute?" Weiss asked and looked at Blake.

Blake chuckled and gathered her books. "Just something about her, Weiss, but some could ask the same thing about your Dolt."

Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled and changed quickly into her school uniform.

Ruby came out quicker than Weiss did and Yang looked at Blake. "Your turn, Kitten?"

"Or ours to save hot water," Blake said with a smirk and grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her into the shower with the door closing.

"Do not use up all the hot water again you two!" Weiss called out to them but heard laughter behind the closed door and water being turned on.

"Weiss, leave them be," Ruby said and hugged her partner from behind.

"Ruby Rose, you are still…" Weiss was turned around and felt her leader's lips on her own.

"Now will you leave them be?" Ruby asked and smiled at Weiss who was turning the shade to match her cloak.

Weiss mumbled under her breath and turned away from Ruby who was giggling. Ruby changed into her school uniform and looked up as the bumblebee pair came out holding hands. "Too cute," Ruby smirked at Blake's red face and ears darting down.

"Rubes, don't make me chase you down the hall," Yang growled and Ruby's eyes widen.

"In your towel?"

"Why not?"

"Please no."

"Will you two please knock it off and will our other half of our team get ready? We only have five minutes." Weiss said and glared at the two sisters.

Yang smirked at Blake and both took their time getting ready which led Weiss and Ruby leaving before they were late.

"You did that on purpose," Blake said and Yang smiled at her.

"Maybe." Yang grabbed her bag and both left for their first-morning class holding hands.

 **-CPz-**

"You had to tell her…" Raven spat at her brother who was kneeling down in front of her panting for air with blood running down his cheek.

"She is my niece _, Sister_ ," Qrow growled and held up his sword to block another attack from Raven. "She still cares for you, Raven. You can make things right."

Raven flashed her fangs and her eyes never left her brother's. "Centuries have passed and she still has not learned what it means to be one of us. Ruby got lucky and wasn't born into this fate."

"What if it isn't our bloodline that is affected but only us?" Qrow asked and stood up in time to grab his sister's arm before she could swing at him again. "Yang has never fallen in love after what you did to her those years ago. We truly do not know if it is our family. We _both_ lost someone that horrible day but by what exactly? Their bloodlust? My bad luck? Ozpin twisting our fate just because he can? We _do not_ know, Raven."

Raven gritted her teeth and kicked Qrow down to the ground. "Then why don't you ever take a chance? You are afraid just like I am. I…I don't want Yang to know that fear, truly I do not, but what kind of mother would I be if I let her go in blind?"

Qrow looked up at his sister and shook his head as he stood. "This is all madness, Sis. Yang and Ruby have lived many centuries to see those they get close to just disappear while they stay. Both of them have never fallen in love because of what we kept from them. Ruby might not suffer our same fate but Yang might. We don't know for sure and having her feel this bloodlust was something you should have never done to her. _That_ makes you a bad mother, Raven."

Raven stuck her brother across the face once again and the fresh smell of blood filled the air. "I am doing this so my daughter can come home and not fall victim to Ozpin's plan. I do not want her to become like you." Raven said coldly and walked away from Qrow.

"So you rather she becomes like you, Sis? So cold and alone even though you have a family by your side?" Qrow whispered and looked out to Beacon as he sat on his knees on the cliff overlooking the Academy. "How messed up our family truly is." Qrow chuckled as he took a swing from his flask.

Qrow knew deep down this battle wasn't over with his sister and niece as bloodlust isn't something to overlook or drink away, but he had to help ease Yang's mind somehow. How he was supposed to help her when he didn't know how to help her was something he was unsure of himself. All he knew is it'll take one day at a time…if they had that long…

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

 **I am sorry for a late update since last weekend I was told a horrible news of my Grandmother's passing. So, instead of finishing up this chapter on my day off like I planned I was stuck for a week of Hell. I am sorry this chapter is short and bites and I'll try to update it later on or write a better chapter next time. So my fellow Hunters and Huntresses bare with me and let's keep moving forward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Raven Branwen.

A name most feared when her bandits' attacks random villages to steal supplies or end Faunus cruelty. Yes, that's right; Raven actually _cares_ about others but hides the fact of why she saves random innocent lives she has never met before.

Lately, it started ever since the death of half her team years ago, most questioned how their great leader never aged but most were silenced when her red eyes pierce into their very soul.

Even with all the lives saved and villages destroyed from cruelty Raven still found herself sitting in her tent missing the one thing she wanted most.

Family.

Raven tilted her head as she heard footsteps coming into her tent from behind. "I asked to not be disturbed."

"I wasn't aware since I'm not part of your bandits." A cold voice said from behind.

Raven stood up and turned to face the sudden intruder. "I should ask what is it you want but I'm more curious as to how you got past my bandits."

The tall redhead man wearing a white Grimm mask smirked. "Being Faunus and Leader of White Fang helps me reach places."

Raven looked at the man standing before her and noticed his black attire with a blade on his side just like hers. "Bull?" Raven smirked at his quick grip on the hilt of his blade. "Tell me, Bull Faunus, what brings you here then since you think you can outmatch me."

The Bull Faunus walked forward and stood before Raven with a table in between them. "Call me Adam." He said and looked around her tent. "I'm here to ask for your help since I hear your tales on how you help Faunus."

Raven kept her eyes on Adam and tilted her head. "You want my help, boy? I don't give out my services or bandits to just anyone."

Adam threw a picture onto the table and smirked. "I think once you find out exactly who I'm after you will help me. I also know your secret. One you kept from your brother and daughter."

Raven narrowed her red eyes at Adam and picked up the picture. She then looked at it and back at Adam. "Team RWBY from Beacon?"

"Yes, I'm after my beauty, Blake Belladonna," Adam said carefully and watched Raven closely.

Raven walked away from Adam and turned her back on him. "Why exactly do you want this Faunus?"

"She is my beauty and she ran from White Fang after a…misunderstanding. I can't get close to her to talk since that blonde is always by her side or the rest of her team." Adam walked around the table and stood behind Raven.

"That blonde is my daughter," Raven said carefully and listened to his rapid heartbeat. "What is it you have on me exactly, Adam?"

Adam smirked and sat down on the table. "You and your brother suffered a great loss of your team but you could have prevented it. Ozpin told you such when you encountered him again to raise your daughter and her sister." Adam met the cold stare from Raven as she turned to face him. "Ozpin gave your team gifts, to turn into such fine birds to travel all of Remnant and the rest into Vampires. You and your brother, however, got another gift from Ozpin."

Raven growled low and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "I think it is time you leave."

"That gift is a blessing to bring life or a curse to take away life. Ozpin didn't know which one of you held which gift but when you left Taiyang and Summer took your place…Qrow being there sure didn't help, hm?" Adam grabbed Raven's arm before she could smack him and grinned. "I struck a nerve?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and struck Adam between his legs with her knee and smirked. "No, just a good distraction though." Raven watched Adam fall to his knees and groaned. "What exactly is it you want of me since you hold this knowledge? Not many know what we are."

Adam growled low and looked up at Raven. "I want to become what you are…To get back what is mine."

Raven looked down at the picture that fell onto the table and looked back at Adam. "I think if she ran then she had a good reason to run from such a beast."

Adam placed his hand on the floor and closed his eyes. "I don't understand…You help Faunus but won't help me?"

Raven looked down at him. "I help those in need. You just want to be greedy and hurt people." Raven knelt down in front in him. "That's my job," Raven smirked and grabbed Adam by his neck and dragged him outside of her tent.

Adam fell to the ground from Raven's grasp and looked up at her. "You will regret this!" Adam yelled at Raven and everyone in camp turned to face him.

"No, I think you will if you expect my tribe to just sit there and let a child attack their leader." Raven flashed him a grin with fangs in full view for all to see. "Everyone here has been by my side for a _long_ time, boy. Even though this camp is small doesn't mean we can't hold our own against intruders."

Adam growled and looked around at all the mix Humans and Faunus around him. "You turn all of them but not me?"

Raven chuckled and walked slowly in a circle around him. "I didn't turn, at first sight, some were turned base on close to death or some proved their loyalty." Raven came back around in front of Adam and met his eyes. "I don't just turn anyone, boy."

Adam stood up slowly and pulled out his sword. "I'm done talking. I'll prove myself in a battle to show you I deserve such power."

Raven rolled her eyes but waved him on. "Very well… I need a new punching bag anyways."

 **-CPz-**

Ruby swung her left fist only for Yang to grab her arm and smirked. "Too slow, Rubes." Yang ducked in time before Ruby threw her right fist at Yang.

"Yang, why are we doing this when you know I suck at hand combat?" Ruby let out a yelp as she was leg kicked to the mat.

"Well, my little Sis got me a nice motorbike and I wanted to return the sisterly love," Yang smirked as Ruby didn't bother getting back up.

"It was from the whole team too," Ruby mumbled and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Come on, Rubes." Yang walked up behind Ruby and pulled her up by her leg. "You need to take this seriously. I might be taking it easy on you but that's because I'm your sister."

Ruby looked at her sister from upside down and growled. "This is taking it easy? I hate to see how you really go all out on someone." Ruby used her semblance and moved out of Yang's grasp and kicked Yang dead on her jaw and heard a crack as she flipped behind Yang onto the mat.

Yang felt her head smack hard against the mat and looked up at the ceiling with wide red eyes. "Ow." Yang chuckled and rolled over onto her side to face Ruby. "Nice one, Sis."

"Had enough you two?" Blake asked as she walked over to her two teammates. "Weiss wants Ruby back in one piece for their study date," Blake smirked as Ruby bolted for the door in a petal of red roses.

"Missed me already, Kitten?" Yang asked and was pulled up by Blake.

"Maybe," Blake said with a smile and pulled Yang behind her to the showers. "Need to clean up though before you even think about kissing me."

"Oh, so you want to join me then?" Yang flashed Blake a grin before grabbing her stuff and walking over to the joint showers.

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled as she followed Yang to the door. "I'm not joining you but I do want to talk."

"About?" Yang smirked and let the warm water wash over her.

Blake looked around the locker room to make sure it was only them. "I want to know if others can become like you…"

Yang stopped washing her hair and looked at Blake. "Becoming like me? Like…a Vampire?" Yang asked slowly and quietly as she heard people walking in.

Blake nodded but left to wait for Yang by her locker.

Moments later Yang came walking out in casual clothes and threw some stuff into her locker before walking out with Blake close behind.

"What do you mean to become like me?" Yang whispered as they walked down the halls.

Blake looked down at her hands and sighed. "I don't want to know what it is like without you by my side. I know what it is like to feel alone and be alone and I see it all over your face at times with us and Team JNPR."

Yang stopped walking once Blake and she made it to the fountain and slowly turned to face her Partner. "You want to become a monster? A bloodthirsty beast?" Yang looked into Blake's amber eyes with her red eyes. "Like me?"

"But I am in love with you, Yang. You are not a monster. You are opposite of one and trust me I know." Blake said and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to lose you, Yang."

Yang looked down and growled. "I don't want you to ever feel this pain I do when it comes to bloodlust…"

"Yang, I know you are in pain but you never let us help you anymore. You keep shoving me back or Ruby and running off at the sight of blood. Why can't we help you? Why can't you just turn me?!" Blake slightly yelled and her cat ears darted back in her black bow.

Yang turned her back on Blake and sighed. "It's not that easy to just turn someone. I never have anyways…" Yang looked over her shoulder and saw the hurt across Blake's face. "And besides…Pyrrha has been helping me with the bloodlust or I'll go on hunts without Ruby so she doesn't see the monster her sister is becoming." Yang said quietly and looked down.

"Yang…my ex was a monster. You are not. Trust me when I say I know you aren't one." Blake walked up behind Yang and hugged her waist tight.

"You never talk about your past. Your ex and your parents…Why?" Yang asked carefully and turned to face her partner.

"Some things aren't worth mentioning." Blake looked away from Yang.

"Blake…" Yang pulled her closer and kissed her gently on her lips. "This is about the attack from my mother, isn't it? Afraid to lose me and being alone?"

Blake nodded against Yang's neck as she buried her face. "I always run when things get worse…I don't want to run from this, us, or anything trying to tear us apart. So, when you think we are ready…I want you to turn me, Yang." Blake said as she looked up into Yang's lilac eyes.

Yang looked into Blake's amber eyes and leaned closer to kiss her once again. "I'll always have your back, Partner," Yang said with a smile which Blake returned. "Besides…you can't run from me since I'll be searching every inch of Remnant to find your bellabooty."

Blake groaned at the joke and buried her face once again into Yang's neck who was chuckling. "So lucky I love you."

Yang smirked and closed her eyes as she held onto Blake close. "I love you too, Blakey."

Off in the distance, the bumblebee duo was being watched by a shadowy figure behind the trees. "Soon…" A dark smile spread across the shadow's features as the person walked deeper into the forest.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

 **Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it! Here is some fluff - I'm trying to get into the mood of writing once again after a sudden family death I had to deal with earlier this month. I'm also sick too so yay me lol...I'm sorry for the last two crappy chapters but I hope you guys are still somewhat enjoying this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Yang figured it was time to officially ask out the black beauty even though she still felt uneasy walking into the world her Mother kept her out of for so long. She knew Blake thought of them as together together as Ruby called it as she picked it up from Nora. But she was lucky enough Blake still didn't push the idea on her as Blake also suffered from a bad past.

Yang shook her head as she stood up from the bench in the training room and dodged quickly in time of a large hammer being brought down on her.

"Come on, Blondie," Nora smirked at Yang. "I've got plans later and I want to make it on time."

Yang grinned at Nora and her eyes flashed to red. "You might want to cancel them if you keep this up, Nora," Yang said jokingly and dodged the hammer again.

"You might want to cancel yours instead." Nora swung harder and a bit faster this time and knocked Yang to her side. "Poor Blake."

Yang grunted in pain as she felt Nora take a very good hit into her back. "N-Nora." Yang spat out blood and felt her aura rise, the heat radiating from her. "Like I said before…Might want to cancel your plans."

Nora smirked and swung once more at Yang, only to feel the hammer stop midway and Nora met Yang's red eyes with heat rising from Yang. "Y-Yang…this is just trai" Nora couldn't even finish her sentence as she was slammed into the wall with her hammer sliding on the floor.

"Oh, I know," Yang smirked and walked slowly over to Nora, she could feel blood trailing down the side of her face. "We've been at this all morning and neither of us is able to knock the other down yet."

"And I really would like to have my Partner back in one piece please."

Yang and Nora both looked over at the entrance to see Blake walking in with a smile.

"She started this," Nora mumbled as she finally fell to the floor and grabbed her hammer.

"And I finished it for now," Blake said and grabbed Yang's hand. "You can have her another day, Nora."

Nora pouted but then looked at Yang with a smirk. "Have fun on your date then."

"W-Wait this isn't a date, Nora," Yang said too quickly and saw Blake giving her a pout. "I mean…"

Nora snickered and left the two alone in the training room.

"What if I want it to be a date today with you?" Blake asked Yang while looking into her lilac eyes.

"I figured you would already be on one with that Monkey Faunus," Yang said quietly and started to walk off to the locker rooms and Blake followed closely behind.

"Yang, I told you we are just friends. I also think of us as…" Blake went quiet and Yang chuckled.

"Blake, I know what today is in these times. It's when people show those they truly care or love how much they mean to them by asking them out or showering them with gifts." Yang turned to look into Blake's amber eyes. "Is that what you want me to do?" Yang asked and lifted up her tank off, leaving her more exposed to Blake.

Blake looked at her partner before meeting her eyes. "I…I just want us to be…something more, Yang," Blake said and looked down.

Yang smiled and took Blake's hand in her own. "We've been playing around this conversation for too long. I probably should have asked when we first met when I know we both felt that sudden pull." Yang said while pulling Blake closer to her.

"Yang, do you have plans today?" Blake asked and looked into Yang's eyes.

Yang smirked and lightly kissed Blake's lips gently before sliding off her shorts. "Maybe." Yang grabbed her towel and walked off to the showers. "Does my Kitty have plans?"

Blake smirked and leaned against the wall and watched Yang. "Maybe, I'd have to ask this person I'm sort of seeing."

"Sort of? They are clueless to not see what kind of beauty they have."

Blake snickered and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. "That was cheesy, Yang. But she really is clueless to not see how much I've fallen for her." Blake said with a small smile.

Yang walked out with a towel wrapped around her and flashed a grin at Blake. "Maybe she sees it and also returns those feelings but…" Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist.

"But?" Blake asked and kissed Yang's jaw.

"She might be afraid to pull you into a very scary world," Yang said quietly and stroked Blake's hair out of her face. "But Blake…Why don't I take you out into town and show you how to have fun besides reading?"

Blake closed her eyes and smiled. "Are you asking me out, Yang?"

"Yes, Blakey." Yang smiled and kissed Blake's nose. "Will you do me the honor of being mine this day?"

Blake looked at Yang and smiled. "Always."

Yang smiled and changed into her casual clothes. "Then let's go."

"Should we tell the others?" Blake asked and took Yang's hand in her own.

"Nope." Yang said popping the 'p'. "Ruby can call if needed but I think they'll be fine without us."

Blake smiled and both ran off to the bullhead.

 **-CPz-**

Pyrrha looked over her book to Jaune who was reading his comics. They were holed up in the library waiting for Nora and Ren to do a team bonding exercise Jaune wanted to try after hearing Ruby mentioning it the other day.

Pyrrha wanted to spend today alone with Jaune but wasn't sure how to ask since his attention was always on something other than her. It bothered her but she was actually okay with it in a way since of what she was.

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked back up to meet Jaune's eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you have any plans later today?" Jaune asked quietly.

Pyrrha felt her heart stop and slowly smiled. "Not really. Why?"

Jaune smiled nervously and looked down. "I need help asking someone out and I'm not sure the best way…"

Pyrrha felt her heartbreak slightly but kept her smile on her face. "Just be you, Jaune. That's what will get her attention."

Jaune smiled and nodded. "Right…Well since you don't have plans…Want to hang out with me later today? Just us?"

Pyrrha tilted her head but smiled wider. "You are an odd one, Jaune." She chuckled at his head down in defeat. "But I would love too."

Jaune smiled wide and both looked at the doors as Nora burst through running to them. "We are so going to get kicked out one day."

Pyrrha chuckled and watched Ren running after Nora.

"We are here!" Nora exclaimed as she stood proudly before JP of her team with Ren standing beside her slightly bent over out of breath.

"There was no rush you two," Jaune said and chuckled at Ren's defeated stance. "We were just going to play a board game."

Nora stared at Jaune. "WHAT?! I could still be training with Yang!" Nora pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Nora, you two were bloody," Ren said and sat down next to Jaune. "Now sit by Pyrrha and we can do this in teams."

Nora's eyes widen and she sat close to Pyrrha with a smirk. "This is going to be good."

Pyrrha and Jaune's eyes met and both smiled before Jaune and Ren set up the game.

 **-CPz-**

Ruby laid down in her bunk and looked over at the desk in their dorm that Weiss was using. Ruby thought about how beautiful Weiss was and how much today meant to them but Ruby couldn't bring herself to ask Weiss out on an official date or to be together. She worried about how Weiss might not truly want her world mix with Ruby's. But wasn't their worlds already mixed?

"Ruby, want to take Zwei for a walk?" Weiss asked and looked up to meet Ruby's silver eyes.

"Sure." Ruby smiled and jumped down next to Weiss. "Could we make it a date between us…?" Ruby asked quietly and saw Weiss freeze on the spot.

"D-date? Us?" Weiss turned to look at Ruby.

"Us, officially?" Ruby asked with a shy smile. "Unless you don't want that at all then I understand," Ruby said quickly and looked away from Weiss.

"Ruby…" Weiss walked over to Ruby and took her hands in her own. "You know my name and what it means to people. How cruel they've been to Faunus and how my father watches my every move. If people saw us…publicly…"

"That's why our date is to take Zwei to the park, to anyone its two partners hanging together or two friends walking a dog. Nothing more." Ruby said quietly and watched Weiss' eyes cast down.

"Not fair to ask of that from you, to keep us hidden," Weiss said sadly.

"Weiss, we've been sort of doing that anyways." Ruby pulled Weiss close. "Only close friends can know. Our team and Team JNPR." Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek before running off to find the leash for Zwei. "And…I rather you be happy than not. So, if it's me being what I am…I understand, Weiss."

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Ruby, I want us to be together more than you know. I can't even focus on my school work without to come to my mind or when we are in class it gets worse with you beside me. I just…Don't know how to do this. Being together." Weiss sighed and looked down. "I was always kept away from others unless it was for business. I never had any friends until I came here and met you…"

Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss into a gentle hug. "Weiss…We can figure this out together then. I haven't had any experience dating either. Not that I didn't want too…I just prefer it being Yang and I when we travel and seeing all around us drift away…I didn't want to see someone I love to drift away too."

Weiss looked at Ruby and stroked her cheek. "So, why now?"

Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss' cheek. "Because you are different. I _want_ to be with you and stand by you. To protect you and help you. Your dream of fixing your company or making things right…I want to help."

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's lips gently. "I think Zwei wants to go for that walk now."

Both girls looked at Zwei who was running around in a circle after his leash and they giggled. "Let's go then," Ruby said and took Weiss' hand before leaving the dorm with Zwei leading them.

 **-CPz-**

Yang interlaced her fingers with Blake's as they walked down the docks of Vale and overlooked the sea. "I never knew why people want to settle down when the ocean is so big to explore," Yang said with her eyes watching the waves.

"Maybe because some of us rather not explore and just be happy in one spot," Blake said and chuckled when Yang gave her a pout.

"I rather explore the sea with you, Blakey," Yang said and smiled as Blake leaned into her.

"I did tell you I will stay with you no matter what." Blake looked at Yang and nuzzled her nose against hers.

Yang smiled and stopped walking once they made it to the end of the dock. "Blake…"

Blake purred and tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed as she felt the night breeze against her skin. "Hm?"

"Do you want to make us…official?" Yang asked and turned to face Blake.

Blake looked at Yang and was completely stunned. "Us…?" Blake smiled and looked back at the sea. "I would like that."

Yang chuckled and pulled Blake into a tight embrace from behind. "Good because I'm crazy in love with you, Kitty, and I don't want anyone else to snatch you away."

Blake's bow twitched slightly but she couldn't help but smile at Yang and kissed her cheek. "Best day ever."

"Best date ever," Yang said and kissed Blake gently on the lips.

"So sad it will be both your last one." A voice said from behind and an arm struck Yang from behind and she fell to her knees on the ground.

Blake turned in time to dodge an attack from the person but noticed a white mask. "Are you from the White Fang?"

The person smirked and looked at Blake. "If only you knew…" The person knocked out Yang who was still dazed by the sudden blow and grabbed Blake's arm tight. "Someone wants to see you, Belladonna."

"Wait, stop," Blake said but was too late as Yang was out of her sight and blackness surrounded them.

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

 **Heya guys - I know this one is rusty/raw but I'm using it as a tease for next chapter. I know it has been awhile since I last posted and for that I am sorry. I took time away to clear my mind and focus on the aftermath of losing my Grandmother. Sadly, still, a lot to do with the house and family. But do not fear! I plan on updating my stories as much as possible. Maybe not every day like I used to but more than once a week I plan to post updates. So stay tuned and don't lose hope!**

 **I do not own RWBY!**

Yang groaned in pain as her eyes opened to see a long, yellow, monkey tail swaying from side to side in her face. She grabbed it and heard a yelp to her side; she looked over and saw a young blonde hair blue eyes Monkey Faunus. "Sun?"

Sun looked down at Yang with a smile. "Good, you are up. I was getting worried there for a bit. Why are you lying on the ground anyways? That's more my thing." Sun chuckled and helped up Yang.

"I…" Yang looked around and realized it was dark now. "How long have I been out, Sun?"

Sun tilted his head and placed his hand on his chin like he was deep in thought. "Few hours? Why?"

"Where is Blake…" Yang whispered and looked around the docks.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Sun asked and watched Yang with curiosity.

"She was out here with me. I got knocked out and looks like they took her." Yang growled low.

"What? She was kidnaped?" Sun's eyes widen and he looked around the docks. "Blake can handle herself though, Yang. So, we have time. Let's go get the others?" Sun asked and Yang pushed past him.

"I got this. Go home." Yang kept walking on ahead back to the bullheads.

"Wait, Yang, I can help!" Sun rushed after her.

"No, she is my girlfriend and I can find her myself." Yang shot back with red eyes.

Sun stopped in his tracks and stared at Yang. "You and Blake are a thing?"

Yang saw the hurt in his eyes and it affected her oddly. "I meant…no we aren't. I'm sorry." Yang whispered and walked away.

Sun looked down and clenched his fist. He could never turn his back on his friends and followed after Yang. It's what Blake would have wanted, right?

Yang and Sun got onto the bullhead and headed for Beacon but neither said a word to each other the whole ride.

Yang felt bad, however, she knew Blake cared for Sun like a brother and even though she knew where Blake's heart was…she couldn't hurt a friend. That discussion was between Blake and Sun. _If I can even find Blake…No, I can't think like that._ Yang thought and looked at Sun who sat beside her.

"We will find Blake. Ruby and Weiss can help us." Yang said quietly and Sun looked at her.

"I know we will and you guys are her team, her family. So, if anyone can find her…you guys can." Sun said and flashed a smile at Yang.

 _This boy is very different than the others I've seen over the years…maybe when I find Blake she could…_ Yang closed her eyes tight, she felt pain in her heart by this thought since she knew Blake wouldn't leave her side like that but the thought alone tore at her heart…

"Yang?" Sun moved closer to Yang's side.

"I'm okay, Sun. Let's go." Yang said and both got up and headed for her dorm.

"We will find her if that's what you are worried about," Sun said trying to connect with Yang once again but her being so cold or drawn away wasn't helping his attempts.

Yang's jaw tightened and she looked at him with calm eyes. "Sun, I am grateful for the help of finding her but… We can't be friends." Yang said as calmly as she could and saw the hurt fully in Sun's eyes.

"Why not, Yang? You are Blake's Partner and if I'm going to be dating her I have to at least be a friend to you. Not just for those reasons either…since I _want_ to be friends with you." Sun said and crossed his arms over his exposed chest.

"Why…" Yang muttered under her breath and walked over to the door and opened it.

What Yang didn't expect to see was Ruby and Weiss were curled up on Weiss' bunk with Weiss lying on top of Ruby in her arms, both fast asleep.

"Aw, how cute." Sun chuckled and Yang elbowed him in the gut.

Yang couldn't help but smile as she watched her sister rest peacefully, something she hasn't seen since they left Raven all those centuries ago…

"Yang?" Sun placed his hand on her shoulder, concern filled in his voice.

Yang looked over her shoulder and stared at Sun, her eyes red and filled with anger. "What?" She whispered harshly.

"S-shouldn't we need to wake up Ruby and Weiss, to find Blake, right?" Sun said quietly, his tail in between his legs.

Yang gritted her teeth and looked away, hating how she couldn't control this side of her yet. "Y-yeah…Sorry by the way." Yang said under her breath and walked over to where half her team was. Yang slightly shook her Sister's shoulder. "Rubes wake up."

Ruby slowly stretched as much as she could with Weiss in her arms and looked up at Yang sleepily. "Yang? What are you…" Ruby's eyes trailed down to the sleeping form of Weiss on top of her and looked up at Yang, fear in her eyes of what Yang was about to do. "Yang, I-"

"Rubes, it's okay. I only woke you up because I need your help…Blake is missing." Yang said and walked back over to Sun.

"What?" Ruby gently rolled Weiss over onto the other side of the bed and got up quietly to walk over to Yang. "What do you mean Blake is missing?"

"We were…" Yang looked at Sun than at Ruby. "Out in Vale for the day and suddenly was attacked. I got knocked out and came to with Sun leaning over me. Blake was…wasn't there." Yang gritted her teeth, anger flaring through her with her semblance peaking.

"Yang, breathe," Ruby said quietly and looked at Weiss who was stirring awake from missing contact with her Partner.

"What is going on?" Weiss asked tiredly and looked around the room.

"A lot to catch up on," Sun said jokingly but hid behind Ruby when Yang sent him a glare.

"Sun, we need the room for a few if you don't mind," Ruby said and watched Sun's smile disappear.

"I can help though," Sun said and took a step back from them. "All because I'm not part of the team here or even going to Beacon yet I can't help? I care about Blake just as much as you guys do."

"Sun, that's not what I meant. We just need to talk about something that has nothing to do with you or the fact you care for Blake. If anything I care more about her since I'm her Partner and know her best." Yang growled low and took a step towards Sun. "Now please give us the room and we will meet you at the fountain."

Sun narrowed his eyes at Yang but turned and left the room with his tail swaying from side to side.

"Yang, what was that about?" Weiss asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Sun doesn't know about Blake and me," Yang said and looked down.

"Blake and I." Weiss corrected and Yang growled.

"How does Sun not know that if he and Blake are close?" Ruby asked confused.

"I don't know but I'm not going to get in the way of her and him if she chooses that," Yang said and walked over to the window. "We need to focus on finding Blake. Before I passed out I remember seeing…a portal. Something my Mom can do, but it wasn't her." Yang said and looked out the window, lost in thought.

"So…if not Raven then who?" Weiss asked and stood up beside Ruby.

"I don't know…" Yang closed her eyes. "But I will kill whoever hurts my Kitten," Yang growled low and opened her eyes, revealing the dark red color everyone fears.

 **-CPz-**

Blake slowly opened her eyes, pain searing through her head as the bright light was shined on her. Blake looked around the small room and couldn't make out where she was.

"Blake."

Blake looked at the door and saw a dark figure she never thought she would see again. "No…"

A dark smile spread across the shadow's face and red eyes narrowed. "Is that truly a way to greet your family?"

Blake pressed her back against the wall, trying to move as far back as she could. She was a Huntress-In-Training but no amount of training could prepare her for this…for him.

The man who haunted her nightmares, who drew her away from her family, a family she could never face again…This nightmare's name was Adam Taurus.

"You are not my family!" Blake screamed at Adam and closed her eyes tight as his hand reached for her face.

"My dear, dear Blake." Adam chuckled and knelt down in front of her, his hand stroking her cheek. "I am all you have now since your family threw you away that night you chose to side with me."

Blake's jaw tightened and she opened her eyes to meet his. She regretted that night ever since she left Menagerie. "I have a new family…"

"Are they really your family? They don't know you, truly know you. Your dark past, how your dishonor your family." Adam smirked at her.

"How did you find me? How did you even get me?" Blake growled and pulled away from his touch. "They accept me even if they don't know how dark my past is. We all have dark pasts…"

Adam tilted his head back and laughed hard. "That's rich, Sweetheart."

Blake growled and went to hit Adam who grabbed her wrists. "What do you want with me, Adam?" Blake watched him closely as he held her.

"To suffer like you made me by running when I needed you most. You'll watch your Partner die slowly…" Adam smirked and Blake's eyes widen.

"No…" Blake gritted her teeth and slammed her knee up between Adam's legs. She shoved him down onto the floor as he let her go to grab his middle and fell to his knees.

"Blake, you can't run from me. I always find you…" Adam laughed and Blake ran to the door, only to see it has no handle. _No way out…How can I warn Yang…_ Blake thought and felt Adam's arms wrap around her from behind.

"We will have some fun until they get here," Adam whispered into Blake's ear and Blake felt tears run down her cheeks.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

 **Yes, I'm still alive and posting this update for all you lovely Hunters. I went over it hoping it all came together. I want to make this story something different and lead it somewhere...unusual. I know in the beginning it was spooky and hit the holidays but now...the fun begins!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Death was knocking on the door and Blake refused to answer it as she felt Adam's fists slam into her side, her ribs, and every inch of her body but her face. Blake fell to her knees finally after Adam's knee ram into her stomach.

"Such filth you bring to the Faunus name by attempting to be with that Human. Our kind is _above_ them, Blake." Adam spat out the words as he stared down at Blake who was hunch over. "Are you listening to me?"

Blake's cat ears flatten against her head and tears streamed down her face. "Yes, Adam…"

Adam wouldn't hit Blake's face, not yet anyways as he wanted to keep her perfect to everyone's eye. "Are you done playing around then? To come back to me?"

Blake growled low from deep within her chest and stared up at Adam. "No, I love her and my team and I will _never_ come back to you."

Adam gritted his teeth and grabbed the back of Blake's head and slammed his knee into her face, not caring he left a mark on her cheek with a broken lip. "You will learn your place is by my side, _My Darling_." Adam left her alone in the cold dark room as the door closed behind him.

Blake felt the rope around her neck tighten as she cried into her hands, pain spreading from her body to her face. She wanted this nightmare to end, she wanted to be back in Yang's arms, and she wanted her life to end. She wasn't strong, she was nothing, and she was going crazy being stuck in this room. "I need Yang…" Blake whispered in between sobs.

Blake Belladonna was ready to accept Death but knew it would never come as long as he was around because he would not let her escape this nightmare.

 **-CPz-**

Yang slammed her fist through the training dummy Pyrrha was having her work on to keep her cool. Everyone knew Yang was slowly falling apart without having her Partner by her side. The only way to keep Yang from truly snapping was training or her friends.

"Yang."

"No."

"Yang."

"No."

"Will you please talk to me?"

Yang growled and looked over at Pyrrha. "About what? About how I keep losing control of my temper more and almost killed Cardin during Professor Goodwitch's Combat Class?"

"Well… Have you spoken to Professor Ozpin about all this?" Pyrrha asked and ducked as a large spear landed on the wall above her head. "Killing me won't bring her back, Yang."

Yang growled and kept on hitting the dummy. "I know… Oz won't do anything. Keeps saying he will look into things but never does anything. Just like he never did anything when my Dad and Summer died."

"Yang, don't do this to yourself. We can go look for her again." Pyrrha tried again as she walked over to Yang.

"We've been looking all week, Pyrrha. What if… What if I truly have lost her? I always keep losing everyone…" Yang stared at the dummy shaking back and forth with the large hole in its chest. "She trusted me and I couldn't do anything to protect her."

"Yang…" Pyrrha gave a small smile. "That is being Human. Even though we aren't we can still show those signs, moments of weakness means we are Human still. We might be Huntress-In-Training but we won't always be able to save people or act quickly in those type of situations. Besides you got knocked out when you weren't expecting it. It's okay."

Yang looked at Pyrrha. "How do we even know she is okay? How can we find her, Pyrrha?"

"We don't give up, Yang. We keep on looking, keep on having hope." Pyrrha smiled and Yang nodded.

"Have hope…" Yang sighed and looked down at her bruised and bloody knuckles from the never-ending training she did in the gym.

"Blake needs you to save her at your best, Yang, let's go get some rest," Pyrrha suggested and watched Yang walk over to the door. "Yang?"

Yang looked over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

"Blake will be okay, Yang." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah… I hope." Yang gave a small smile and left the gym and Pyrrha behind.

Yang walked down the halls of Beacon, the week of looking for Blake left Yang tired, she barely ate and slept anyways but even her body needed time to rest. Being a Vampire didn't mean she shouldn't take care of herself but without Blake, her world came to a complete stop.

"Yang!"

Yang placed her hand on the doorknob to her team's dorm and looked down the hall to see petals of red roses heading her way. Yang closed her eyes tight as she pushed open the door and slammed it behind her quickly, only to hear a loud bang and groan behind the door. "Sorry, Rubes…"

"Well, that was a bit mean."

Yang's eyes flashed red as she turned to face the sudden intruders, she let her guard slip by trying to escape her sister yet again this week she didn't pick up on others in the room. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Kali." The young woman said and Yang noticed the black cat ears above her head, twitching and jingling gold earrings, an exact copy of Blake just older.

"Kali? Who…" Yang stared at the woman and stood up from her sudden guard stance as she realized more who this woman was. "Are you her…"

Kali smiled and was about to speak until the dorm's door open and hit Yang in the back.

A small squeak was heard as Ruby realized she hit Yang. "I'm so sorry, Yang!"

Yang growled and pulled Ruby into the room before closing the door. "Kali, this is my younger Sister Ruby." Yang looked at Ruby who had wide eyes as she stared at Kali. "Rubes, this is Kali…Blake's Mother."

Kali chuckled and held out her hand to Ruby. "Nice to meet the team my daughter is on that Professor Ozpin told me about." She noticed the confused look on Ruby's face. "Blake and I are…not close. She left us years ago and we've been trying to get back in contact with her. Professor Ozpin told us she was kidnapped and…we are here to help."

"We?" Yang asked.

"My husband and I. He's with your Headmaster," Kali said and gave a small smile to Ruby.

"Your ears are so cool. Blake should do that too." Ruby smiled and Yang smacked her in the back of the head. "Eep…I'm sorry!"

Kali chuckled and looked at Yang. "You two are close. I see why Blake called this a home."

Ruby tilted her head. "You said you two aren't close."

"She sent me a letter a few days ago before her kidnapping… Telling me about Beacon and her team." Kali smiled and looked around their dorm room.

"What happened to make you two not close? Family means everything." Ruby said without realizing it was too personal to ask and saw the angry look on Yang's face. "I'm sorry for asking… I tend to not think before speaking and I-"

"It's okay, Ruby," Kali said with a smile. "Blake and her father didn't see eye to eye on some things and…it pulled all of us apart. She ran thinking it couldn't be fixed. She takes after him more than she thinks." Kali chuckled and turned to face the window. "She cares a lot about you guys. Humans and a Schnee accepting her of being a Faunus that shocked her father more than her attending Beacon."

Ruby looked at Yang who kept her eyes on Kali. "You guys are here to help find Blake but does anyone even have any leads on her?" Yang asked, pain clear in her voice that made Kali turned to face her.

"You care more for my daughter than as a Partner, don't you?" Kali smiled at Yang who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Good and no. We don't have any leads. That's why Ghira is with your Headmaster."

Yang watched Kali closely. "Ghira and Blake fought over the White Fang and Adam didn't they?"

Kali's eyes widen slightly but the smile didn't disappear. Yang could hear the fast heartbeat from Kali and tilted her head as Kali's cat ears twitched. "Yes, Adam became a big supporter of the White Fang. Ghira stepped down from leading the peaceful group it once was."

"Adam is a bad guy then," Ruby said and looked at Yang. "You mentioned a white mask when Blake was kidnapped, so it's White Fang?"

"Adam wears a white mask, has red hair, and is a Bull Faunus," Kali said and looked at Yang. "You saw him?"

"I'm not sure. Everything was blurry but I saw a white mask and heard the voice say Belladonna. So it's someone who knows her or your family." Yang said and looked at Blake's bunk, left untouched even with the book she was reading left open to the page she was last on before Yang took her out that day. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Belladonna."

Kali smiled and walked over to Yang. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my Dear. Blake trusts her team and I do too. I see in you what she sees, a strong caring Partner who will turn over every rock in order to find Blake."

Ruby smiled and looked between the two. "I'll go find Weiss so we can figure out where next to search."

"Weiss was here when I came in but left to visit someone who came for her," Kali said and looked at Ruby.

Ruby pouted and nodded. "I guess she can catch up later. Want to look around Vale with us, Mrs. Belladonna?"

"Please, both of you call me Kali." Kali chuckled and looked around the room once again. "Sure, Ghira will be busy catching up with his old friend anyways knowing him."

Ruby smiled and opened the door and ran out in a petal of red roses. Kali chuckled and Yang shook her head but smiled. "Sorry, Rubes likes to do that without realizing it at times."

"It's alright, Dear, she is just being herself. Well, you two are trying anyway." Kali said with a smile before leaving Yang behind in the room.

Yang's eyes widen and she ran after Kali. "Wait, what did you mean trying?"

Kali chuckled. "Mothers can sense things, Yang. You may be hiding something but we pick up on it easily."

Yang looked at Kali but smiled slightly, a feeling she hasn't felt since last time she was with Summer. She wished Raven was more like Kali the more she saw the Mother she never had, a Mother who was taken too soon for both her and Ruby. Yang hoped Blake would be found soon so she can make up with her family, have more of these precious moments with Kali.

 **-CPz-**

"Are you done with that plaything to keep tied up?" A dark young voice asked from behind as Adam turned to face his intruder.

"She isn't a plaything, Cinder. She is my Queen once we knock that Schnee out of power and take over Remnant." Adam growled and watched Cinder closely.

"Raven isn't happy your friend attacked her daughter." Cinder said and met Adam's gaze.

"Well he might've been mine but your friend helped with the illusions." Adam shot back and walked over to the glasses, pouring himself a glass of red wine.

"Emerald was trying to make it look like Raven took Blake with the portal only Raven is known to have. Yang was supposed to of pick that up." Cinder said and sat down on the old ripped couch against the wall. "What is your plan? Keep Blake tied up in an old warehouse and wait until Yang comes?"

"Yang won't come," Adam said and leaned back against the wall across from Cinder. "She won't make it in time," Adam smirked behind his glass and Cinder smiled at him.

"Leaving the rest up to me, I take it?" Cinder chuckled as Adam flashed his grin.

"If you don't mind, Cinder. Taking out that excuse of a team will help move our plan further." Adam looked at the screens to see Blake was fast asleep.

"You truly hate Yang, don't you? Raven did ask you to not kill her daughter." Cinder said and watched Adam glare at her.

"Then kill the other two brats. Lock Yang away, break her, do anything to make her weak enough to not come for Blake." Adam growled low.

"Very well, Adam, but do keep in mind I'm doing this as a favor to you. I'm the one who runs this show." Cinder said low and got up from the couch. "Don't ever cross me." Cinder narrowed her eyes at Adam before leaving him behind.

"For now…" Adam smirked as he finished his glass. "Until I don't need you anymore, Cinder."

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do now own RWBY!**

Ruby has walked all across Remnant for centuries, fought different kinds of Grimm, and has seen wars break out in the Kingdoms but nothing could prepare her for…this. She was sitting in between Yang and a very muscular built tall scary man known as Ghira, Blake's Father.

"So…" Ruby tried to break the silence but Yang's red eyes glared at her from the side.

"I should go check on what is taking Kali so long," Ghira spoke low and kept his eyes on Yang.

"She has Weiss with her. They'll come back…soon." Ruby said quietly and slid down in her chair a little.

"This small little café is a great spot to escape too. I can see why my Daughter loves it so much." Kali said and sat down next to Ghira while Weiss sat down next to Yang.

"Took you long enough," Ghira said and looked at his wife.

"Too many yummy treats and drinks to look over, Sweetie." Kali smiled over her tea as she looked at Yang. "You sure you and your sister don't want anything, Yang? My treat after all."

"No, we are okay. We should get going anyways." Yang said and stood up. "Come on, Rubes."

"But Yang, we haven't-"

"Ruby."

"Yang, you both need to stay," Kali said and looked at Yang. "We need to discuss where to look for Blake."

Yang growled low and looked at Ruby for help. "Yang has always done her own thing so trying to talk her out of this won't work," Ruby said quietly and looked at Yang.

"You are the team's leader but can't even speak what you truly want to say," Ghira said while looking down at his tea. "My Daughter is being led by a child."

Yang growled low and slammed her fists on the table. "Look, Pops, Blake and the rest of us have no problems with how my Sister leads us. She has been trying to keep all of us together after losing my _Partner_." Yang stared at Ghira who never took his eyes off hers.

"If she can't keep you under control then not even Blake can," Ghira spoke calmly and took his eyes off Yang's to look at Ruby. "You have a lot to learn, Miss Rose."

"We all need to stop for a moment and think. This is not about us but about Blake. It is why we are all here together right now, yes?" Weiss spoke up and Kali smiled at her.

"I couldn't have said it much better than myself, Dear," Kali said and looked at her husband. "She is right, Ghira, we need their help just as much."

"And be led by a Schnee to find my Daughter? No." Ghira said and looked at Weiss. "No offense but I can't trust your family after everything."

"None took. I am not my family's name after all." Weiss said and stood up beside Ruby. "We will look around the docks. You two can join us when you are done." Weiss said and dragged Ruby behind her.

Yang looked at Ghira. "I know you don't like me or trust me, Ghira, but I will bring Blake back. Not for you or Kali but for my team's sake." Yang said and looked at Kali.

"And yourself?" Ghira asked and watched her closely.

Yang looked down and gritted her teeth. "My team comes first, not my feelings." And with that Yang rushed off after her teammates, leaving Ghira and Kali alone.

"I like her." Kali chuckled and Ghira stared at her.

"She isn't Human. Something is off about her. Almost like him, a killer nature about her." Ghira growled and finished his tea with his wife.

"But doesn't mean she would kill our Daughter, Ghira. She loves her just as much if not more. We need to trust her in order to find Blake. What did Ozpin tell you?" Kali asked and looked at her husband.

"Told me to trust her team since it is a second family to her." Ghira looked around them. "She really has made a home here away from us, hasn't she?"

"Does not mean she doesn't miss us. Weiss was telling me Blake keeps looking at a picture she hides in her books. Wonder what picture." Kali smirked and saw her husband's curious look towards her.

"We still come running when she is in danger. A family does that." Ghira said and sighed. "I just wish I never let her left with him."

"Not like you had much of a choice, Ghira," Kali said and stood. "Let's go help her team bring home our Daughter."

 **-CPz-**

"It's been hours, Rubes. No luck here." Yang said and threw a large wood beam against the wall. "Why a warehouse?"

"Uncle Qrow said if anything warehouses are usually first places people take their victims too," Ruby said and lifted up a metal beam for Weiss to move about freely.

"This one is abandoned but litter with so much junk," Weiss said and looked around the clear space Ruby and Yang made.

"This is where Faunus come when Humans kick them out of their homes or take their jobs away," Ghira said as he walked into the warehouse. "I doubt my Daughter's kidnappers would take her here."

Yang threw her hands up in the air as a 'thank you' and looked at Ruby.

"Yang, don't start," Ruby said and Weiss chuckled.

"You three said you looked everywhere since Blake was taken. Is there really no place left?" Kali asked, sounding worried.

Yang looked down and was lost in thought as she tried to figure out where else Blake could be.

"Well besides bookstores," Ruby said and Weiss smacked her in the back of the head.

"Dolt." Weiss shook her head and Kali smiled.

"She does have a good team I see." Kali chuckled and looked at Ghira.

Ghira looked at Yang then at the others. "Miss Xiao Long and I will keep looking until it gets late, everyone else goes back to the dorm and rest."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other than at Yang. "I'll be fine. You guys go back with Kali." Yang gave a small smile at her sister before facing Ghira.

"Please try to behave and don't kill each other you two," Kali said and Ruby looked at Yang who rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about us, Kali. I'll see you soon." Ghira said and hugged his wife before she left with the white rose pair.

Yang kept her distance from Ghira, not because she didn't trust him but because she didn't trust herself.

They moved to a deeper part of the warehouse, red paint filled the walls along with large gashes of claw marks on the floors and walls. The deeper they got, the darker it was to see, but it didn't bother both.

"What are you?" Ghira finally spoke to her even though it was an hour long silence between them. "You aren't Human so Faunus?" Ghira already knew the answer but his animal instinct told him something was wrong.

"I am Human and I know you don't trust me but I told you I'll bring Blake back so at least trust me on that." Yang didn't look at him, she knew she couldn't.

"You aren't Human or Faunus. I know this since Humans can't make it this far into the dark without seeing and I don't sense Faunus in you. You also avoid the blood around us." Ghira spoke calmly, but Yang could hear the fear.

Yang stopped walking and Ghira stood behind her. She could hear his breathing trying to slow down but his heartbeat was racing. "Trust me when I say this, Ghira…I'm not here to hurt you," Yang whispered and was gone in the shadows.

Ghira looked around and could hear his own heartbeat within his ears."Yang?"

"Aw, she left you all alone? So sad." Laughter could be heard around Ghira and he looked around but couldn't pinpoint the source.

"Who is there?" Ghira growled and felt cold all of a sudden.

"No one important." The voice said behind him and he turned to feel a sudden sharp pain in his side.

Ghira looked down and saw a small knife sticking out of his side and looked up in time to see a green hair dark skin girl kicking him into the wall.

"Emerald, stop playing around and finish him off."

"Fine, Mercury," Emerald said with a small pout and slammed her fist into his chest.

Ghira gritted his teeth and felt his body refusing to move. He looked around and saw a grey hair boy get tossed from the shadows, blood running down his neck.

"M-Mercury?!" Emerald cried out and rushed to his side, checking to see if he was still alive.

"I'm done playing games. I want to know where my Partner is." Yang said as she jumped down from the shadows and slammed Emerald into the wall. "I'll let you two live if you tell me." Yang's red eyes pierce through Emerald.

Emerald looked around and a small whimper was all that could be heard as Yang tighten her grip around the girl's neck.

"Yang, stop." Ghira choked out, his body still refusing to move to his command, trying to find his voice in the pain. "This is not you and not who my Daughter would trust to come save her."

Yang stared at Emerald and threw her next to Mercury. "Tell me where she is or I'll find another way to make you talk without the old man stopping me next time."

Ghira growled at the comment but Emerald held onto Mercury. "S-She is…" Emerald grew quiet as she stared past Yang and Yang could feel the heat rising around them.

"Picking on those weaker to you seems unfair, don't you think Yang?" A warm voice said behind as it chuckled.

Yang growled low and turned to face Cinder, her eyes glowing on fire with a smirk on her face. "So, you are their boss? You took Blake then…" Yang growled low and took on a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight you." Cinder chuckled and looked at Ghira. "I'll take him and give you back Blake."

"No deal," Yang said too quickly that surprised Ghira and Cinder.

"Rather keep the father of your girlfriend but not trade for your girlfriend? Shocker." Cinder smirked and walked closer to Yang. "What exactly would you trade for then?"

Yang looked at Ghira then at Cinder. "Myself?"

Cinder smirked and snapped her fingers. "Very well. Emerald." Cinder walked over to her two lackeys and Emerald waved her hand and the scene around them changed.

Yang and Ghira were in a different warehouse, the walls and floors weren't much different but lights and computers scattered the room.

"She is down the hall." Cinder said and walked off with Emerald carrying Mercury. "Oh and Yang? I will come for you tonight." Cinder smirked as all three vanished from sight.

"She is…an odd one." Ghira said and Yang helped him up. "Let's grab Blake and get out of here."

"At least we agree on one thing." Yang chuckled and both went down the hall, darker than usual but they heard someone talking behind the door.

Ghira leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to push the pain back. "Ready." He said as he senses Yang was hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked to make sure.

"My Daughter comes first, Yang. Now open the door." Ghira growled and Yang nodded.

Yang opened the door and scanned quickly only to find Blake was against the wall with a rope tied around her neck. "Blake," Yang whispered and Blake looked up.

"Another illusion?" Blake asked weakly, tears running down her cheeks. "Just kill me instead."

"I can't kill someone I care about, Blakey." Yang chuckled. "Besides…We need to have another date since the last one you left me hanging at the docks."

Blake's cat ears twitched and she looked over Yang then saw her father behind Yang. "Father?"

"Blake." Ghira smiled and walked into the room and pulled his daughter up. "Time to get you out of here."

Yang untied Blake and carried her out of the warehouse with Ghira behind her, all three headed for Beacon.

By the time they got back onto the campus grounds after taking the bullhead, they were greeted by the rest of Team RWBY and Kali.

"Blake," Kali whispered and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"We should get Blake and Ghira to the infirmary," Weiss said when she noticed the weak state on both.

"Weiss," Ruby said and nudged her. "Let them take this moment." Ruby looked at Yang who stood beside her. "Exactly how did you get her back?"

"Nothing to worry about, Rubes." Yang chuckled. She still felt uneasy about how too easy everything was.

"Such a lovely family reunion, My Darling."

Everyone froze at the sudden voice speaking and Blake turned to face the nightmare she thought she left behind at the warehouse.

"Adam," Ghira spoke low and stood between him and Blake.

"This won't end well," Ruby whispered and Weiss nodded.

"Get everyone to Ozpin, Ruby," Yang said quietly and walked behind Ghira. "Ghira your daughter comes first remember? Let me handle this."

Ghira looked over his shoulder, but keeping Adam still in his sight, at Yang. "Are you sure?"

Yang smirked, her eyes blood red and fangs showing clear as the moon. "When it comes to my family I always am."

Ghira' eyes widen but he slowly smiled and moved out of the way and helped Ruby with Blake.

"Yang, better make it back this time!" Ruby called over her shoulder.

"So, I get to kill the one who took my beauty from me? This will be fun." Adam grinned and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Give me your best shot, Blondie."

Yang smirked, the heat was flaring from her and her hair was glowing golden. "Take the bull by the horns."

 **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

 **Warning: Violence ahead - not meant for weak stomachs!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

"So, I get to kill the one who took my beauty from me? This will be fun." Adam grinned and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Give me your best shot, Blondie."

Yang smirked, the heat was flaring from her and her hair was glowing golden. "Take the bull by the horns." She looked over Adam before unleashing her Ember Celica.

Adam growled and got into a defensive stance as he waited for her attack. "You really do not care how racist your Faunus puns are?"

Yang flashed a grin at him and rushed towards him, taking the first swing at his face. Adam dodged as she expected and held his sword to her neck. "My puns don't hurt as much as…" Yang felt time slowed as she moved from his blade and slammed her fist as hard as possible into his gut, time catching up to her as he was shot back across the courtyard. "My punches," Yang smirked, she loved how her Vampire gave her speed and extra strength, maybe her speed didn't match Ruby's but it still help when needed.

Adam groaned and slowly stood up, spitting out blood. "Enough. This ends now." Adam gripped his sword tightly and rushed towards Yang.

 **-CPz-**

 _Did I really just leave my Sister with some psychopath?_ Ruby thought as she helped carry Ghira to the infirmity with Blake and her mother, Weiss was holding Blake up as she led them.

Ghira looked over at Ruby and gave her a weak smile. "You want to be with your sister, don't you?"

Ruby looked at him and nodded. "I do but I know she can take care of herself. She's…"

"All you have left," Ghira said quietly as he nodded. "Weiss said we are close so once you set me down go to your sister. I don't want to see my Daughter in any more pain let alone her team."

Ruby shook her head. "Yang told me to stay and protect everyone."

"You can't really be a good leader if you don't do what your gut tells you to do," Ghira said as he stared at his wife who was talking to Weiss and Blake. "It's a lesson I learned the hard way and soon you will if you don't go."

Ruby looked at Weiss and Blake and saw the smiles they shared with Kali. "I have to make sure you guys are safe first."

"Family comes first," Ghira said sadly as he stared at Blake. "If you don't act fast you'll lose them in a blink of an eye."

Ruby closed her eyes tightly as she stopped walking; Ghira standing still as well as he looked at her. "I know the pain of losing someone close. A family does come first but Weiss and Blake are also my family now." Ruby opened her eyes and looked up at Ghira. "Never question that I can't protect those I care for."

Ghira smiled slightly and nodded. "A fine leader you have become after all. Qrow does speak highly of his young nieces."

Ruby's eyes widen. "You know Uncle Qrow?"

Ghira chuckled as they started walking again to the waiting party ahead. "It's how I knew Blake was truly here besides Ozpin giving me his word. Qrow told me Blake was in trouble as well."

"Everything okay you two?" Kali asked as Ghira and Ruby made it to them and both walked into the infirmity.

"Yes, was just talking." Ghira smiled at his wife as Ruby set him down in a chair. "Remember what we discuss, Miss Rose."

Ruby looked at Ghira and nodded as she turned to leave. "Weiss, stay close to them."

Weiss nodded and grabbed Ruby's hand. "Please be safe you Dolt."

Ruby chuckled and left in a petal of red roses.

 **-CPz-**

The scent of blood filled the night air as metal clashed against metal as Adam swung his sword at Yang only to of met her Ember Celica. Adam growled and kicked Yang back as he swung again at her arm.

Yang dodged to her side and slammed her fist into Adam's side, hearing a crack in his bones.

Adam yelped and fell to his knee, his sword holding him up and he glared up at her. "A lot like your mother, aren't you? Surprised you aren't blood crazy yet too." Adam smirked and slowly stood up as he walked closer to Yang. "Is Blake just another meal to you? You can't honestly believe she loves you or you two will work out. Not with what you are and once her father finds out?" Adam chuckled and stood behind Yang. "It's almost sad."

"It's up to her on what we become. At least I give her a choice unlike you." Yang said and stood up while spinning around to grab the blade in her hand, a slow smirk spreading across her face as blood trailed down her arm from where the blade met contact with her palm. "Still think you can outmatch me? You feed off fear with how you fight. I spent centuries facing men like you." Yang threw Adam across the courtyard.

"If she ran from me…She can run from you since it is only a matter of time until she sees the real monster deep within you." Adam spat out blood and stared at Yang as he sat against a tree.

Yang slowly walked over to him. "Thing is, Adam, I know I'm a monster and accepted it. I haven't hidden anything from her, even what I truly am. Her father is another story I can deal with but she comes first." Yang knelt down next to Adam, fangs clearly showing as she grinned. "You are nothing to her and far below me. That I know for a fact otherwise she wouldn't have left either of us alone here tonight." Yang looked him over before grabbing his neck. "You kidnap Blake and hurt her. I don't allow anyone to hurt my family, Adam." Yang stood up fast and yanked Adam up by force as she slammed him against the tree. "Difference between my Mother and me is I don't play with my food but I also don't act like an animal," Yang said sadly and looked into Adam's eyes, fear clearly shown through his mask. "I kind of expected more from you in this fight." Yang dropped Adam and walked away from him. "Not worth my time."

"Turning away from your enemy is your downfall."

Yang froze as she heard the familiar voice, fear struck her as she turned around to see her own mother helping Adam up. "Raven? Why?"

"He may be trying to kill you but his target is your Partner. I want you to come back with me after all." Raven said and took her mask off, red eyes meeting lilac.

Yang growled low and got into a defensive stance. "I will _never_ return back to the life of a bandit."

"See I told you that you can't get what you want unless by force." Adam spat out blood as he slowly stood, his sword still in his hand.

Raven looked from her daughter to Adam. "You and I are nothing alike so I don't go by force. Eventually, she will realize her life is with me."

"You two do realize I'm still right here," Yang said and watched them closely. She could feel her Aura was low and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle this night.

"My apologies." Adam flashed a grin and rushed towards her, blood was dripping from the side of his face and from the tear in his clothes, but his anger was fueling his drive to keep going, to get Blake back.

Yang dodged the swing of the red blade and kicked Adam back in his ribs, looking for an opening she could take as he recovered quickly and kept on swinging for her, kicks in between. Something was wrong as he kept on going, no mere Human could keep up with this much attacks on the system, even if a Faunus. Yang looked at Raven, a look she knew all too well. Sorrow. Regret.

"Always pay attention to your enemy," Adam smirked as he shoved his sword into Yang's stomach.

Yang's eyes widen as she grabbed onto the hilt of his sword and fell to her knees. She looked up at him and saw fangs as he grinned wide. "You…"

"Became the monster I always was? Yes." Adam chuckled and walked around Yang. "I wanted to kill you but Raven here won't let me. Yet." Adam said as he watched Raven carefully. "You got what you wanted. Now bring me mine."

Raven gritted her teeth and placed her mask back on as she rushed off into the darkness, leaving Yang alone with a monster worse than herself…

 **-CPz-**

Kali and Weiss sat in the waiting room as Ghira and Blake were being worked on by the doctors, hearing their Aura was too low to heal properly; they needed time to let the boost work.

"Your Partner sure is big-hearted," Kali said with a small chuckle.

"She is always trying to help others." Weiss smiled and looked at Kali. "Blake is the same way too."

"All of you are." Kali smiled and looked down at her hands. "Biggest regret was letting her leave but if we didn't then she would have never met any of you. She has become a better person because of you three."

Weiss smiled wider and was about to say something until she saw someone walked in, someone she wasn't prepared for.

Raven.

"Go to the others," Weiss whispered and pulled out her Myrtenaster.

"What is wrong?" Kali whispered and Weiss shook her head.

"Protect Blake and Ghira," Weiss whispered and checked her dust chambers.

Kali's ear twitched but she left Weiss and went to the room that held her husband and daughter.

Weiss was ready for most things but to face off a scary Vampire who was also mother to her teammates was something she wasn't sure of. But she had to do what she was trained for.

"I know you are here, Miss Schnee. Ruby actually left your side for once?" Raven smirked and walked into the waiting room, grabbing hold of Myrtenaster before Weiss could even summon. "You really think you can take me on, Heiress?"

Weiss gritted her teeth and pulled on her Myrtenaster as she kicked Raven off. "I can hold you off until Ruby comes back."

Raven flashed her fangs and chuckled. "Ruby will have her hands full with Yang." Raven rushed for Weiss only to feel a sharp pain in her back. She turned to see Kali standing in the doorway to her family.

"I'm tired of hearing how you lack the parenting your kids deserve by your brother," Kali said as Raven rushed in only to be blocked by Kali's quick movements. "Can you handle me, Darling?"

Raven growled and stared at Kali then at Weiss. "I need Blake in order to get Yang back. She doesn't have much time before she loses blood and…" Raven took off her mask and dropped it to the floor, her red eyes showing the regret Kali knew all too well. "And becomes me…"

 **AN:**

 **A lot is going on in this chapter but I wanted to make a build up for next chapter. Things will be explained next chapter so just hang tight! Might rewrite some scenes in this chapter if it does not make sense to most at another time.**

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

 **I know it's been awhile since I last updated anything but here is the latest VBVH chapter and I really did try with this after recently finding out I'm moving and all that fun stuff lol. But any suggestions are welcome and I'll possibly be updating this another time if it still feels like something is missing or not right... But I do want to thank all my lovely followers that keep giving me support and tips to improve or better updates for the chapters - without you guys, these stories wouldn't keep going or get better!...hopefully for ya'll.**

 **Warning: Weak stomachs are not welcome for what this chapter contains!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

Ruby stood in front of the door that led her to Yang but she stood frozen in place, her mind told her to go help her sister but her heart chose her team, chose Weiss.

 _A good leader should do what is right and be by their team but also help their teammate in need…right?_ Ruby thought as she kept staring at the door.

"Having troubles on whom to choose, Red?"

Ruby turned around to face a young woman wearing a long red dress with long black hair covering her shoulders and most of her face as she kept the moonlight shining through the windows. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend for now but call me Cinder." She said in a low seductive tone that sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

Ruby stared at her and noticed her eyes had flames coming from the corners. "Friend? I barely know you…" Ruby started to say as she felt her throat close and the scent of blood filling the air.

"Better go help your team before there is nothing left." Cinder said quietly with a smirk as she walked up to Ruby before kissing her cheek.

"Why…" Ruby tried to force the words out but fell to her knees in front of Cinder.

"Run, my little jewel, run to where your heart desires most." Cinder whispered in Ruby's ear and disappeared into the darkness with laughter filling the air.

Ruby coughed as her senses came back but could still smell the blood coming from the infirmity, her stomach growing weak as she forced down the desire of blood and rushed off in a petal of red roses.

What Ruby expected as she rushed to the infirmity was not a sight she wanted to see as Raven stood between Kali and Weiss who both looked tired and unmatched. Raven stood without a scratch as Weiss and Kali's clothes were slightly torn and ripped as their faces were cut and bruised.

"Ruby," Raven said with a small smile that made Ruby feel uneasy.

"Raven, why are you here?" Ruby asked and looked at Weiss who was in a defensive stance along with Kali.

Raven looked at Ruby and took a step towards her and felt Myrtenaster at her neck as Weiss moved closer to Ruby. "I'm not here to hurt anyone this time."

"I can't believe that this time," Ruby said quietly and looked at Kali. "Kali, go to Blake, we can handle her."

"Are you sure?" Kali asked and looked at Raven.

Ruby nodded and looked at Raven as Kali left them to stay with her family.

"Why care so much for Humans, Ruby?" Raven asked as she stared at Weiss. "Why are you so much like Sum to even care for the safety of them…?"

Ruby looked at Weiss then at Raven. "Because there is good still in them even though all the darkness Grimm lurks around in the shadows and yet here we are, in a school that protects everyone in need. My mother used to tell us about this school and Oz and…"

"Yet she died by the kind she swore to protect." Raven cut her off and took another step towards Ruby, feeling the blade cut her skin. "Humans don't need our kind to protect them, Ruby."

"There are more than just _Humans_ ," Weiss growled and shoved Raven back slightly with pressing her sword closer to Raven's skin. "Faunus also needs our help."

"A Schnee actually caring about Faunus? I must be out of the time for sure." Raven chuckled and looked at Ruby. "Don't be like your mom and try to protect everyone. Choose now where you stand, Young Rose."

Ruby looked at Weiss who also looked at her then both looked at Raven who held her sword at the ready. "I stand by my family…who isn't you anymore, Raven." Ruby said slowly as she felt the room grew colder around her and Weiss.

"Such a shame…and here I thought you would still be on my side since you see the good in everyone." Raven said with a small grin, showing her fangs as she rushed Ruby.

"Weiss, protect Blake," Ruby said as she pulled out her Crescent Rose and blocked Raven's sword.

"I'm not leaving your side now, Dolt," Weiss growled as she shot off a few rounds of ice dust from her Myrtenaster.

"How sweet." Raven darted out of Weiss' attacks and threw Ruby at Weiss. "Either fight me like you mean it, Ruby or stand to the side."

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled who returned the smile. "WhiteRose?"

Weiss chuckled and looked at Raven. "Very well."

 **-CPz-**

Yang was on her side, her red eyes staring up at Adam as he kept walking around her, she could feel her heartbeat slowing down. Her thoughts drifted back to Blake, how she truly felt for the Faunus but never got the chance to say it officially _. If only…I could put aside the fear and be happy for once…_

"Vampires do take forever to die. Maybe I should slice your neck or something." Adam said as he looked down at her with a smirk.

"How did you become…one of us?" Yang whispered quietly, knowing he can hear her. She knew she was past the point of pain, her body only craving the endless slumber.

"Your mother. She gets what she wants as do I. It's the deal we made. She just wants to protect her bandits from someone greater than I." Adam said as he sat down next to her, his fangs still showing as he grinned.

"But your sword…drains vampires. How did…" Yang closed her eyes tightly as Adam grabbed the hilt of his sword, slowly twisting it.

"A gift from a friend. She knew I would be coming after your team." Adam's grin grew as Yang tilted her head back, a painful cry breaking the silence of the night. "She does want someone of your team though. Think it was your little sister."

Yang's eyes shot open, her red eyes falling onto Adam's face. "R-Ruby?" Yang growled low and she pushed back her pain, drawing energy from what was left of her Aura. "You will…tell me everything…now." Yang tackled Adam to the ground, his sword close to his neck, Yang felt weak from the loss of blood but kept everything together as best as she could.

"Your mother warned me on how Ruby is your weakness." Adam chuckled and kicked Yang off of him, holding his sword. "Shame I can't keep the end of my deal, Blondie."

Yang coughed up blood, her red eyes never leaving his face. She needed to get her strength up, she needed blood. Yang shook her head; she couldn't become her mother, not now…

"What's wrong, Blondie? Afraid to finally die? Thought it's what your kind always wanted." Adam smirked as he slammed his foot into her back, Yang crying out in pain.

"You won't get what…you want if you kill me, Adam." Yang closed her eyes tight as she pushed up against his foot and dodged his blade as it came down into the ground. "I don't die…easily," Yang smirked as she stood up weakly, her body was weak, her Aura was drained, her clothing was torn and stained with blood, but something kept telling her to keep going. "Give me your…best shot…Bull."

Adam growled and darted towards Yang and swung his blade at her neck but she grabbed it once again with her hand, watching blood trailed down her arm. Adam's eyes widen as he watched Yang's fangs shown clear as the broken moon above them and rammed her knee into his chest while he was distracted.

Yang shot off the last rounds from her Ember Celica into his chest before taking his blade and shoving it deep into his chest, straight down to the hilt, snapping it off as she kicked him to the ground. Yang watched the blood pool around Adam as his blade slowly and painfully drains his Aura. "Your weakness…was talking too much…and not paying attention to your enemy…" Yang whispered as she fell to her knees then her side.

A red blur filled her sight as she slowly passed out.

 **-CPz-**

Yang was craving something she tried so hard to push away, the blood of innocence. She knew one drop, one _small_ taste, and she would have thrown everything she stood for a way to become what her mother was. But this was the curse of her family. Her mother, her uncle, her late father and stepmother.

All Vampires fall victim to this curse.

 _Yang._

Yang kept running in the darkness, she didn't want to give into the temptation she knew was there.

 _Yang._

She closed her eyes tight; she wanted the endless slumber to take her already.

 _YANG!_

Yang's eyes shot open, red meeting blue.

"Weiss…?" Yang looked around the room slowly, trying to get her bearings as she slowly sat up.

Weiss was sitting at the dorm's shared desk and she smiled at Yang. "Good to see you are up finally. We've all been worried when Ruby found you lying on the ground next to Adam."

Yang looked across her bunk and saw Ruby's bed was empty. "Where is Ruby?"

Weiss looked over her shoulder at the empty bunk and sadness filled her eyes. "Well…I'm not sure."

"Nora told her about the fresh baked cookies in the cafeteria and all you saw left of her was red roses," Blake said with a small chuckle as she entered the room, looking at Yang.

Yang smiled wide and jumped from her bunk, slightly losing her balance but it didn't stop her from pulling Blake into a tight hug, pain engulfed her but she pushed it down to enjoy this moment. "Blakey…"

Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around Yang; she looked over at Weiss who met her eyes.

"I should uh…go make sure Ruby isn't being a Dolt." Weiss said as she left the bumblebee pair alone.

"You've been asleep for a few days, Yang. How are you feeling?" Blake asked and took a step back to look at Yang.

Yang thought over the recent events with Adam and her thirst for blood growing rapidly. "I'm better now that we are here, safe, for the most part. What happened after Ruby found me though?"

"Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch came to clean up the mess you two made along with Raven, but once Ruby found you…Headmaster Ozpin came for Adam to find him gone with Raven in all the chaos. They left without a trace." Blake said as she sat down on her bunk and Yang sat beside her.

"So I blacked out and Adam and my mother escaped…" Yang said as she looked at her hands, feeling the pain subside the more she was around Blake.

"Yang…" Blake placed her hand over Yang's. "It's okay. You did everything you could to save yourself, to save us."

Yang looked at Blake and smiled. "You are okay after all?"

Blake chuckled and stroked Yang's hand gently. "I'm here after all."

Yang stood up and looked into those amber eyes she always found herself lost in. "I almost came close to losing you these past few days. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Blake. I don't know how I have been going on for as long as I have. What I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you, Blake Belladonna." Yang knelt down in front of Blake and took her hand slowly in hers. "I don't want to lose you or ever come close again. You are my Partner, my best friend, my… girlfriend if you would do me the honors." Yang smiled and wiped away a stray tear from Blake's cheek. "I'm officially asking you since last time we got interrupted."

Blake smiled wide and pulled Yang up slightly and kissed her lips slowly. "I'll always be by your side, always yours, until you no longer want or need me, Yang." Blake nuzzled her face into Yang's neck and held her close and tight. "I thought I was going to lose you during those dark days, that I wasn't strong enough to keep fighting, to keep waiting…but you alone gave me hope." Blake smiled against her skin. "I'm in love with you, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang chuckled and stroked Blake's hair gently. "We were both afraid to lose each other that we kept fighting just to tell how we really felt."

"And about time too."

Blake and Yang pulled away to look over at the door to see Ruby and Weiss standing in the doorway.

"You two kept playing around each other it was getting tiring," Ruby said with a smile and sat down on Weiss' bunk with a box of cookies in her lap. "Did we miss anything good?"

Yang smiled and stood up. "No Rubes but glad to see you haven't changed these past few days."

"After all this time?" Ruby flashed a grin at Yang and looked at Weiss, handing her a cookie as Weiss sat beside her.

"Do we know if Oz is going after Adam and Raven?" Yang asked and sat down next to Blake who took her hand.

"He hasn't told me anything, probably the last person he would anyways," Ruby said and took a bite of her cookie.

"He would have Uncle Qrow helping him since Raven is his sister," Yang said and looked out the window.

Ruby looked down and sighed. "Raven ran with Adam who for all we know could be dead since there was a lot of blood around you, Yang… Oz was afraid to have me near you because…"

"He thought I snapped and became my mother?" Yang asked and looked at her younger sister.

Ruby looked up at her sister and slowly nodded. "He trusts you and knows better but…everyone does have doubts at times, Yang."

"Yang, it's even a miracle you survived after how much you took on," Weiss said and looked over at the bumblebee pair. "Anyone that doesn't know your secret knows that you don't live after that without some kind of miracle."

"I didn't drink his blood. His sword stabbed me but I was able to give it back to him the same way. I held onto my control the whole time…" Yang growled low and looked down. "Give me some kind of credit here guys…"

The room stayed in silence for a bit until Ruby stood up. "Then we should go see Uncle Qrow and go from there."

Yang was about to agree until Weiss stood up. "No, first we relax and enjoy the fact we didn't die. None of us did even Blake's parents. Who are still in town and want to see their daughter and her team."

Both Ruby and Yang lost their smiles and stared at each other. "Wait, I don't think Ghira even wants me around Blake after last time."

"Yang," Blake said and chuckled. "My Dad actually likes you believe it or not."

Yang pouted and lied down on the bed. "Fine but don't expect me to behave this time."

"I wouldn't have it in any other way, Yang," Blake said with a smile and lied down beside her.

The WhiteRose pair both looked at each other and smiled. "We are going to head out to give you two alone time," Ruby said and grabbed Weiss' hand as they bolted out of their dorm room.

 ***Update!***

 **This is not the end of this story -I plan on updating as much as I can during my move so hang tight!**

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**

 **Finally finished this chapter for you guys so enjoy ;)**

 **I do not own RWBY!**

Laughter filled the room as a tall muscular built man with dark red hair short as any other but a long beard that moved with his laughter sat on a blood red leather couch in front of a log fireplace with his stunning wife beside him wore her dark red hair braided down the side on her front body. Both had dark emerald eyes that sometimes looked black in certain lighting.

"Sire."

Both of them turned their attention to the man standing in the doorway. "Yes, Kenneth?" The man said as he stood.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night but your audience is needed, My Lord," Kenneth said as he bowed slightly, his long brown hair covering his face as he did so.

"Kenneth, it's quite alright." The woman said with a warm smile. "I should turn in for the night."

"Your audience is needed as well, My Lady," Kenneth said and kept his eyes down on the floor.

"My young boy, you know you are part of this family too so please don't act as such when it's only us." The man said and helped his wife up.

"Yes, I'm sorry, My Lord," Kenneth said and turned on his heel to lead them to the main room.

"We must show him he is part of our family, Zeus. It's been far too long since we saved him all those years ago." The woman said and held her husband's hand as they slowly followed Kenneth.

"Yes, I know, Athena," Zeus said with a small chuckle as they turned the corner to see a familiar figure waiting for them in the middle of the room. "Qrow Branwen?"

"You sound surprised I live this long, Old Friend," Qrow said with a grin and grabbed his friend's hand.

"I am since last we saw you were during the _Great War_. How did you survive for this long?" Zeus asked and all three took a seat on a dark blue leather couch after dismissing Kenneth for the night.

"By raising two young girls," Qrow said and chuckled by their surprised looks. "No, not mine. Raven's and Summer's girls."

"Ah, how is your old team doing these days?" Athena asked with a warm smile.

Qrow looked down at his hands and his face saddens. "Tai and Sum were lost to us centuries ago on a hunt. We took in their girls and Raven…changed after that."

Athena noticed his side crossed necklace and nodded. "I see…I'm sorry, Qrow. What brings you all the way to Mistral then?"

"I need help with Raven. She has become dark with our curse and I don't want Yang to fall victim to it as well. Please, Athena, Zeus. You two are my last hope and you know I don't ask for help unless it is serious." Qrow said calmly and looked at his oldest friends.

Zeus stood up and stroked his beard as he walked around the room to the large bookcase taking up one wall. "Raven has disrespected our kind at every chance she can get. She has also come close to revealing our kind to the whole Remnant." Zeus pulled out an old book. "But you are family after what you've done for me when we first met. I supposed this can pay back that favor."

Qrow stood up with Athena and looked at Zeus. "Thank you, friend."

Zeus smiled and walked over to Qrow and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't thank me just yet if this doesn't work. Now let's rest up tonight and travel at first light."

 **-CPz-**

Jaune grunted as he fell down to one knee with his Crocea Mors planted into the ground holding him up. He then pulled up his shield in time to block Pyrrha's hard blow but with the sudden impact Jaune slid across the floor in the training room, a groan escaping his lips.

Pyrrha's vivid-green eyes widen and she rushed over to his side. "Jaune? Are you okay? Anything broke?" She asked and looked him over.

"I-I'm fine, Pyrrha," Jaune said weakly and tried to sit up but fell back to the floor. "I just need a minute."

"I'm so sorry, Jaune." Pyrrha quickly said and placed her hand behind his head.

"Pyrrha, I said it's okay." Jaune chuckled and looked up into her eyes. "But you really need to stop taking my breath away."

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at that and stroked his cheek. "Well if you could pay attention to our training I wouldn't have too."

"But that's no fun then." Jaune smiled and slowly sat up next to her.

"Dying isn't fun, boy." A deep voice said and Pyrrha and Jaune looked at the doorway to see a tall muscular man with short red hair and a long beard to match.

"F-Father?" Pyrrha said with wide green eyes.

"That's…That's your dad?" Jaune asked and stood up real fast.

"The name is Zeus, my boy," Zeus said and walked up to them and helped up Pyrrha. "It's good to see you again, Daughter. It's been far too long." Zeus said with a warm smile before looking at Jaune. "And you are?"

"A-Arc…Jaune Arc." Jaune said nervously and held out his hand.

Zeus looked Jaune up and down before taking his hand. "Leader of my Daughter's team?"

Jaune nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Y-yes, Sir."

"Take good care of her or I'll have you taken care of," Zeus said darkly before breaking his serious gaze into a wide smile. "Don't worry, my boy. You won't mess up with my Daughter around. She and her mother have kept me in line for centuries." Zeus chuckled and looked at Pyrrha.

"Centuries?" Jaune asked with confusion in his voice.

"He means it has felt like that," Pyrrha said quickly and smiled. "I'm glad to see you, Father, but…why are you here?"

"Can parents not come and visit their lovely daughter and her team?" Pyrrha's mother spoke up behind Zeus and smiled at Pyrrha. "Please call me Athena." She said looking at Jaune.

"Or Mrs. Nikos," Zeus said while looking at Jaune.

Jaune swallowed nervously and looked at Pyrrha for help. "I-I'll stick to Mrs. Nikos."

Pyrrha chuckled and looked at her parents. "Please try to not scare him."

"Oi Lady!"

The group turned towards the door and saw Nora running through the doors with her Magnhild held high.

"You owe me a training session after you bailed to go on your date!" Nora shouted with her green eyes shining as she bolted for Pyrrha.

"Date…?" Athena asked while looking at Pyrrha. "With who?"

Pyrrha avoided both her parent's and Jaune's eyes as she headed for Nora and tackled her onto the floor. "Nora shush! Please."

"What's going on? You are not getting out of this one!" Nora said and laid on the floor and looked up at her friend.

"I'm not trying to get out of this but we can't right now. My parents are here." Pyrrha whispered. "Don't say anything about me and you know who."

Nora had a wicked smile on her face and both jumped back up once Pyrrha's parents walked over and Jaune.

"Are you two okay?" Jaune asked and looked at Pyrrha.

"You have a lot to explain," Zeus said with an unamused look on his face and Pyrrha looked at her mother who only shrugged.

 **-CPz-**

Yang felt uneasy as she sat across Ghira once again alone as Ruby, Kali, Blake, and Weiss left them to check out the baked goods. _Of all things…they leave me for sweets._ Yang thought and looked up at Ghira who kept his eyes on her.

"Are we ever going to discuss exactly what happened that day on the docks and at Beacon? You and your sister tend to always be saving my family." Ghira said and looked over to his wife and Blake looking over the clear counter showing off every baked good thinkable.

"I wasn't just saving your family," Yang said and Ghira looked at her. "I was also saving my own family. Ruby is all I have left beside a drunken Uncle and crazy mother…But Weiss and Blake are also my family now. The short time I came to know them I learned how easy it is to form friendships with people but building that bond and keeping it…they taught me that." Yang said and her eyes landed on Blake who met her gaze with a smile.

"I see now you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, huh?" Ghira asked with a smirk. "Just…take care of my daughter. Ozpin told me she always wore a black bow but because of you and Ruby she has stopped wearing it and embraced her Faunus with pride. Something I haven't seen in her since Adam. So…thank you." Ghira looked from Blake to Yang once again. "But I know you aren't Human. When you are ready please know you can tell us. I like…to think we are all family after that day."

Yang looked at Ghira with surprise in her eyes. "I…don't know what to say." Yang looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes. "Thank you…Ghira." Yang looked back up at him. "It means a lot to hear that from you. I won't ever hurt Blake."

Ghira smiled and nodded his head. "I don't have to worry much then."

"Worry much about what?" Kali asked and sat down next to Ghira.

"Yang what did you do now?" Blake asked with amusement in her voice as she sat down in between Ghira and Yang.

Ruby carried over a large tray of sweets and set them down on the table. " _Yangggggg~_ "

Yang looked up at her sister and felt her heart sank.

"They still have them! After all this time." Ruby handed Yang two cookies with a dark rose outline in yellow. Summer's design to show off her love for her two daughters.

"Her cookies…? How?" Yang asked and took one, looking over the design she knew by heart to make.

"She said a dark-haired Hunter came in with the recipe and apparently the original owner of this place owed a debt to him. They are called _Summer Love."_ Ruby said with sadness in her eyes.

Yang smiled and traced her finger over the heart. "Silly Qrow…"

"Everything okay?" Weiss asked and set down another bag between her and Ruby. "Your order is ready by the way, Dolt."

Ruby smiled wide and held the bag in her lap. "I have my meal for three weeks."

"More like three hours," Blake said and Yang chuckled.

"Nah give her at least…30 minutes." Yang said and flashed her grin at Ruby. "We are okay, Weiss, just remembered these cookies from Sum baking them for Rubes."

"I can so make these last at least an hour!" Ruby said with a pout and the group broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Rubes, we have a table full of sweets and you have a big bag of cookies in your lap. None of us are going to finish half of this and we all know you puppy pouted Weiss into getting all this." Yang said and saw Ruby's pout grow.

"So not true…Kali wanted the cake and Blake wanted to try this lemon thing with you." Ruby said and stuck out her tongue at Yang.

"So mature…" Yang smirked and shook her head. "I thought I raised you better," Yang said and ruffled Ruby's hair.

Kali chuckled and looked at Ghira. "I'm glad she found this group to call friends. Otherwise…I would worry." Kali met Blake's eyes and both smiled.

"We are one big happy family," Blake said and looked at Yang with a warm smile. "We proved that recently, right?"

Yang smiled and looked back down at the cookie and the design. "Family isn't by blood but by the bonds we make…so yep." Yang said popping the 'p'.

Ruby chuckled and looked at Kali. "Should try one of these." Ruby handed everyone around the table _Summer Love_.

"Looks like you guys found them." A voice said from behind as a hand was placed on both Ruby's and Yang's shoulders. "What will I bring now when I visit?"

Both Ruby and Yang smiled and looked up to see Uncle Qrow standing over them. "Wondered when you would show up Uncle Qrow." Yang said and looked at Ghira and Kali. "This is my Uncle Qrow, Uncle Qrow this is Ghira and Kali, Blake's parents."

Qrow smiled and nodded his head towards Kali and Ghira. "Nice to meet you too. Mind if I borrow my two nieces?" Qrow asked and took a step back.

"Bring them back in one piece," Weiss said and took the bag from Ruby. "I'll keep these safe until you get back. Maybe." Weiss smirked at Ruby's pout.

"I knew I would like you, Weiss," Kali said with a chuckle and looked at Ghira. "We should head out anyways. Take this chance to look around Vale before we head back to Menagerie."

"May Weiss and I join you then?" Blake asked her mother and stood up. "We can take this with us," Blake said and gestured towards the sweets.

"Let's eat some before we head out then." Kali smiled and took a bite of the cookie.

Ruby pouted and looked at Qrow. "Can I stay and eat them too?"

Qrow smirked and picked up Ruby. "Yang either you come willingly or…" Qrow left the sentence hanging in the air before leaving the bakery.

Yang growled and grabbed a few cookies before following after Qrow. "Meet you guys back at the dorm later."

 _ **Feedback, Reviews & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**

 **Pawz here with another chapter for you lovely Readers! I know it has been a while since I updated and I'm sorry about that. I should have another out sometime this week (hopefully).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

"Ugh, why did you pull us away, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked with a small whine. "Kali and Weiss just got us yummy treats."

"All you care about lately is cookies or Weiss," Yang said and chuckled as Ruby playfully shoved her.

"Not true! I care about Beacon and Uncle Qrow and…" Ruby tilted her head and tapped her chin. "Too many to list but yeah I care about others."

Qrow chuckled and looked over his shoulder at his two young nieces as he led them away from the café. "We have to meet some friends of mine. Blake's parents will be around for a few days so you'll have time to talk later."

Yang pulled out the bag of cookies and bit into one in front of Ruby. "Who are we meeting exactly?"

"Yang share!" Ruby growled and grabbed the bag.

Yang smirked and pulled the bag away from Ruby. "Ask nicely."

"Yang please?" Ruby pouted again and Yang let go of the bag.

"Old friends of mine, Firecracker," Qrow said with a smile as he was lost in his thoughts and came to a stop in front of the fountain in the middle of Beacon's courtyard. Qrow looked around to see very few students out. "They should already be here."

"Maybe they got held up in a meeting?" Ruby asked and sat down on the edge of the fountain, hiding the bag of cookies from Yang.

"They know to wait for me here while I went to fetch you two," Qrow said and looked at Ruby. "Now you share," Qrow smirked at Ruby's pout.

"I don't have to share with you, Uncle Qrow. You hate sweets." Ruby mumbled and Qrow stole the bag and sat between her and Yang. "Well, I need something to do while we wait."

Yang looked around the courtyard before her eyes landed on Qrow. "Why are we really here? You say to meet friends but you never just randomly have us meet your friends without a reason and you don't eat sweets at all. You think it's silly to even have a sweet…fang." Yang mumbled the last part and Qrow chuckled.

"Yes, I hate sweets but…I just…" Qrow looked at Ruby then at Yang. "I miss you girls and seeing you two here becoming what my old team was…just fills my heart. The fact you two are becoming Huntresses and not Bandits just show I did right by raising you two…All Summer ever wanted for her two girls." Qrow whispered and bit into another cookie. "Not a single day goes by that I don't think of Sum, Tai, or you two."

Ruby looked down at her cookie in her hand and sighed. "Would she even be proud of us? Becoming Huntresses, fighting Grimm, and all that?" Ruby looked up at her Uncle and saw him smile a little.

"Yeah…She wanted to be the best she could be for her girls. Something you two could be proud of, live up to." Qrow said and looked up at the sky. "I like to think she did. In the texts, you read about a great Huntress wearing a white cloak that fought off many Grimm to protect people she barely knew." Qrow smirked and looked at Ruby. "Why do you think Old Man Oz wanted you and Yang in his school? Your last names are a proud line in the Hunter world, many do believe those lines are gone sadly but…"

Yang stood up and closed her eyes. "So, it's either become a Hunter or Bandit?" Yang turned to look at her Uncle. "You know why I ask, Ruby may be unaffected but I still feel like I'm losing a battle I never had a chance to win."

Qrow sighed and handed Ruby the bag of cookies. "I know, Firecracker, sadly it is in our bloodline. You can fight it but if you keep going without blood you won't stand a chance. Bloodlust is one of the biggest downfalls for our kind and if you don't keep it in check…"

"You will become like your mother. You've heard this more than once yet you do nothing to fight against your lust."

The three looked over to see a tall man walking towards them with a few people around him, one standing familiar to the girls being Pyrrha.

"She has been working on it, Zeus," Qrow said and smiled at the man standing before him. "Where did you run off to? I said I wasn't going to be long."

"Ah, yes, but I wanted to see my daughter," Zeus said and placed his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Found her with this young lad instead." Zeus patted Jaune on the back hard making him almost fall over.

"At least he isn't dead yet," Ruby whispered to Yang and both shared a grin.

"I can hear you two, you know?" Zeus said and looked at both Ruby and Yang. "But you two must be the young girls I always hear about. Rose and Xiao Long?"

Ruby nodded her head and smiled as Yang looked over Zeus. "Yeah, and you are Pyrrha's dad?"

Zeus chuckled and walked towards Qrow. "A lot like her old man indeed."

Yang looked at Pyrrha then at Jaune who stood there awkwardly. "We should let Jaune go so we can talk privately?"

Jaune looked at Yang then at Pyrrha. "Why don't we just let the adults talk and go train?"

"Well that is an idea; let's go see what your girls know," Zeus said and walked away from the group to the training hall.

Pyrrha sighed and looked at Jaune. "Great thinking there, Jaune."

"What did I do?" Jaune asked and was led after Zeus by Pyrrha.

"This is going to be entertaining," Ruby mumbled under her breath and what was left of the group went after Zeus.

 **-CPz-**

"This was a bad idea," Ruby said out loud as she sat in between Qrow and Pyrrha with Jaune beside her.

"Very bad." Jaune agreed, looking pale in the face like he did the first day.

"She has this. She is Xiao Long." Qrow whispered under his breath and watched his Firecracker face off against Zeus.

"But why her?" Jaune asked and sunk deeper into his seat.

"There is a lot you don't know," Pyrrha whispered and felt Ruby grab her hand.

Yang looked over at her friends and smiled. _I got this; he is just another bigger opponent to fall victim in this match._ Yang thought and looked at Zeus who stood across from her on the training field.

"Let's see if you carry the Xiao Long name proudly like your old man," Zeus said and stretched out his arms. "Draw your weapon, young one."

Yang smirked and held up her hands in fists, spreading her legs into a defensive stance. Her gauntlets becoming the famous Ember Celica and her lilac eyes shined bright under the lightening in the training hall. "Bring it, Pops."

Zeus smiled wide and slid out his claymore from his back and held it high, closing his eyes he summoned electricity from his own sword.

"What the…" Jaune said with wide eyes as he sat back up.

"He has electricity dust infused into his claymore. It activates from his semblance when he gets hit and his Aura feeds power into the blade itself." Qrow spoke up before Pyrrha could and her green eyes landed on him. "I've known him for a long time." Qrow chuckled and his red eyes never left the blade. "I also helped designed that blade."

"Maybe I should come to you when I need to upgrade my weapon," Jaune mumbled as his blue eyes trailed the design of Zeus' claymore.

"He does like to show off." A woman said smiling before looking down at the group. "My name is Athena, I didn't introduce myself earlier."

Pyrrha smiled and looked back at her father. "I'm glad you two showed up but…does he really have to fight against my own friend?"

"You know your father doesn't back down from a fight," Athena said and sat beside Qrow.

Yang looked from Zeus to Qrow and smiled. _Everyone is watching, just focus and walk away alive._ Yang thought as her eyes landed on Zeus once again. She didn't want to hurt Pyrrha's dad but was left with no choice since she couldn't turn down a fight. _He is a vampire just like me. This should be fun at least._

"Come now, Xiao Long, don't just stand there. Ladies first." Zeus said and held up his hands in the air, his smile never leaving his face.

"You asked for it," Yang whispered and lunged forward then to the side, moving a little faster than the normal eye could see and she made the first contact of her fist against his back.

Zeus moved slightly forward before he swung his claymore and made contact with Yang in her side.

Yang grunted and fell to her knee, slightly distracted by the fact Zeus barely moved from her assault. _Well, this is going to be harder…_

"Come now, child, is this left of the Xiao Long legacy?" Zeus asked and laughed as he walked around Yang.

Yang gritted her teeth and looked up to see Ruby staring back at her, fear in those silver eyes made Yang snap. "Now you are just pissing me off with this comparison of my Father and me," Yang said and looked up at Zeus with red eyes as she stood up, her fangs clearly showing at this point.

Zeus smirked and lifted his claymore onto his shoulder. "Exactly what I wanted to see. Those red eyes. You aren't just a Xiao Long, you are also a Branwen." Zeus turned his back to Yang and dismissed his claymore as he walked back to the group. "Let us return to what we need to talk about, young one," Zeus said and looked over his shoulder at Yang. "You have a lot to learn before we truly fight, Yang."

 **-CPz-**

Screams filled the night air surrounding the camp as Raven waited outside the tent her new _friend_ was temporary staying in.

"I should have left you behind," Raven growled low under her breath as she entered the tent.

"That wouldn't be very nice of you. Then again you need me alive for our little arrangement to work." A voice filled the darkness inside the tent and Raven stared at the man sitting in a large leather chair stained with blood from the dying human in his arms.

Raven growled low and looked down at the young human girl in his arms. "At least clean up after yourself, Adam. I don't need unwanted attention here because of a stupid _fledgling_."

"Not my fault I can't contain this lust," Adam said and dropped the lifeless body onto the ground. "Teach me something for once and maybe I'll care more."

Raven shook her head and leaned back against the table. "What happened to a young Faunus like yourself to become cruel and full of hatred?" Raven asked with sadness in her voice.

"My father," Adam said and looked down at the body. "He is why I hate Humans…"

Raven tilted her head and looked Adam over. "Who is your father, boy?"

Adam growled low and walked up to Raven, looking at her behind his white mask. "Why do you care?"

"Because I need to know what fills your anger and hatred before I can fully train you. My daughters had centuries to learn everything and you can't stand up against them in your…new state." Raven said low and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't scare me, Adam, I may be an old vampire and stronger than you but…I do have a heart at rare times. I may not be like Ruby and care right away but that's what makes me stronger. Unlike her mother…" Raven said with sadness in her voice and she looked down.

"So you do care…" Adam said and took off his mask, blue eyes staring back at Raven. "Head of Schnee Dust Company is my father…"

Raven's eyes widen and she pushed off the table. " _Jacques Schnee_ is your father…Ruby's _girlfriend_ is your…"

Adam closed his eyes and he chuckled. "Sadly…yes."

"We do have a lot to discuss." Another voice said from behind them and a new type of darkness filled the tent surrounding them.

 **AN:**

 **I know I might've created some hate here at the ending but I wanted to make Adam as cruel and dark as possible in this story (it is about vampires after all). Raven has her moments with struggling her inner demons of being a mother at times to the monster she truly is deep down. Zeus walking away from the fight was to teach Yang a lesson we will see in the next chapter. (Who knows, maybe a fight between Zeus and Nora soon? The pawssibilities are endless).**

 _ **Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:**

 **I got another one~ This chapter goes back to view Raven and Team STRQ before they...well you'll see~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

 ** _Centuries ago…_**

"Hey, Sum! Wait up!"

"No, Tai! You'll just shove me back into the lake!"

"Those two are at it again?" A dark-haired teenage boy asked sitting beside his twin sister.

"Usually are." She mumbled and her red eyes scan over her book at Taiyang and Summer running around the edge of the water. "What do you want, Qrow?"

Qrow was leaned back on his arms, enjoying the sun and smirked at his sister with his eyes closed. "Just enjoying the sun with my sister. What are _you_ doing, Rae?"

"Qrow, don't you dare bring it up," Raven said low and looked at her brother with narrowed eyes.

"But one date, you actually gave him what he wanted, why?" Qrow asked and suddenly fell back onto the sand with Raven pinning him down.

"I said don't bring it up, Qrow. Taiyang wouldn't drop it and I gave in and…We got drunk and…why did I ever tell you." Raven sighed and got off Qrow.

"Because I care and Tai did tell me," Qrow said and sat back up, his red eyes finding Summer falling back into the water. "He likes you so don't get any other ideas of him and Sum."

Raven looked back down at her book and growled. "Whatever you say, bro."

"Rae." Qrow looked at her. "Go talk to him. You kind of blew him off when you two woke up in the same bed the next morning."

"Nothing to talk about. We do our missions and classes." Raven said and looked over her book at Taiyang smiling their way.

"You like him."

"Qrow, drop it."

"You like him."

"Qrow."

"Nope." Qrow said with popping the 'p'.

Raven sighed and set her book down onto their bags. "What am I supposed to say? Thanks for the one night stand?"

Qrow only laughed and stood up. "No, Sis, come on."

Raven grumbled and took his hand, standing up beside him.

Both stopped walking when their scrolls went off.

"Alert?" Qrow asked and Raven picked up her scroll.

"Mission. Grab the other two and let's head back to Beacon."

 **-CPz-**

"There you four are."

"Oz," Qow said and smiled at the younger black haired man standing before them in just slacks and a white button-down shirt.

"Sorry to have pulled you four away from your vacation time. But this matter needs…your special touch." Headmaster Ozpin said and placed his hand on his signature cane. "You four may not make it back alive so please be on your best guard."

Raven and Summer looked over the file and both red and silver eyes landed on their headmaster. "We won't come back alive?"

"I said may not. We sent out a team already and…" Ozpin looked down and sighed. "I need Team STRQ for this mission. Please."

Raven looked at Qrow who only nodded her way. "I think we can do this, Sum."

Summer looked over the file once more and looked up at her headmaster. "How is this mission so tough for the other team? It's to rescue a child."

"Yes, but we didn't know at the time the child is with bandits. A tough group to deal with but their…activities has brought attention from the Grimm." Ozpin looked at each of his four students and smiled. "I know two of you have a history with bandits and I wouldn't ask of this from you if I didn't have another choice."

Summer closed her eyes and felt a hand grab her shoulder, silver eyes meeting red. "What do you guys think?" Summer asked and Qrow squeezed his hand on her shoulder, his smile says it all.

"We follow you, Sum," Taiyang said and gently grabbed Raven's hand. "We are all in this, right Rae?"

Raven looked at Taiyang and nodded. "We will do this, Oz."

"Very well, take the time to get ready and set out at dawn." Headmaster Ozpin said with a smile and walked back to his desk, picking up a white mug.

Taiyang left with Summer and Raven while Qrow stayed behind.

"What can I help you with, Mister Branwen?"

"Why are you sending us out on this mission, Oz?" Qrow asked and leaned against the desk, his back facing Ozpin.

"I have nothing to hide, Qrow. I think your team is the best for this mission."

"Ozpin."

"Qrow, trust me. You four will come back." Ozpin said as he looked over the file, hiding any emotion from sight.

"Alright, Oz. You haven't sent us down the wrong path yet." Qrow chuckled and left the room.

"If only you knew…" Ozpin whispered into the empty room and turned in his chair to look out the glass to see the construction of all of Beacon below.

 **-CPz-**

"Why did we ever listen to him…" Raven grumbled under her breath and carried Summer on her back through the forest. "Come on Qrow!"

"I'm coming! You got it easy with Summer while I got stuck with Tai and the kid!" Qrow called back and hustled after his sister with Taiyang on his back and the kid in his arms. "Hey, in there buddy."

"I'm sorry…Qrow…I didn't…see him…" Tai whispered against Qrow's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Tai. Just keep hanging on." Qrow said quietly and knelt down low beside his sister near a tree. "How much further?"

"I'm not sure. Tai had the idea of this area. I took a glimpse but…" Raven scanned the area before them and gritted her teeth.

"Night will be on us soon. We need to go into town." Qrow said and looked down at the kid in his arms.

Raven sighed and looked at her brother. "We need to call Oz, we have no choice."

"Why are you against him? He barely had any info on this mission, true, but he didn't set this up and hasn't set us on the wrong path." Qrow looked at his sister. "Come on."

"Fine." Raven growled and led her brother into town where they waited for Ozpin.

After settling into a nearby bar they waited, not having any supplies to patch up anyone after the surprise attack.

"I don't like this, Qrow. Why would Ozpin send us out here? Let's be honest here." Raven whispered to Qrow who sat beside her as Taiyang was by Summer's side.

Qrow set down his bottle and looked at his sister in her red eyes. "Listen, Raven, we owe Ozpin everything since he let us in. He didn't have to know where we came from. But he did and he hasn't given us a bad lead or any reason to distrust him now." Qrow looked back at his empty bottle. "The man has taken us from a dark path and given us a fresh start, a home, a…"

"Family," Raven whispered and looked over her shoulder at Tai and Summer. "I know what you mean but…can we keep trusting him after this?"

Qrow sighed and looked at his sister. "We have too, Rae. This kid…" Qrow stopped mid-sentence as he looked around the bar. "Where is the kid?"

Raven stood up and looked around the bar that was suddenly empty. "What is…Tai? Sum?"

Taiyang stood up weakly and looked around. "We are here, but no sign of the kid."

"You four have shown you can handle this mission. Now your reward…and I'm sorry for the pain."

Raven and Qrow turned to the door and they fell to their knees, pain spreading like wildfire through their bodies, Taiyang was also on his knees as was Summer who had tears in her silver eyes.

"W-What are you doing to us…Headmaster?" Summer asked weakly as her eyes found his.

"What is best for Remnant, and for you four." Was all he said as he left the bar, leaving his best four students of Beacon, Team STRQ to a night full of pain and bloodlust like they never felt before and so many questions for their beloved Headmaster…

 _I'm so sorry, my students…I hope you forgive me when you wake up._

 **-CPz-**

"What are your thoughts, Raven?"

Raven looked up at Cinder who stood before her and bare her teeth, fangs showing. "I'm sorry, Cinder. I didn't listen at all." Raven said and stood up in front of Cinder who was inches from her.

"Why do we keep you alive?" Cinder sighed and walked over to where Adam was leaning against the wooden table.

"If you kill me then _she_ will kill you. Remember, without me, you can't get to him." Raven shot back and stared at Cinder. "Now get your men and leave my camp at once. I'm tired of your men taking up space in my camp."

"You work for _me_ , Raven. I will report this to her." Cinder said and left the tent.

"Why do you hate him so much and why care what happens to Ruby and Yang?" Adam asked as he walked to the tent's opening, looking over his shoulder at Raven.

"I made a promise to an old friend…and he will die by my hands. I will say no more." Raven said dangerously low as her red eyes stared at Adam. "Now leave."

Adam chuckled and looked at the tent's opening. "I know you had no plans to make me a vampire like you. I'm glad you did so I can live to see you kill him."

"Shouldn't you go run your little errand before we move to our next plan?" Raven asked quietly.

"Why do you care what I do so much?" Adam shot back.

"My reasons are my own, they're irrelevant to you," Raven said as she picked up an old picture frame, the wood falling to pieces in her hand and the picture slightly fading. All that remained in the picture was Summer Rose.

 ** _Feedback, Reviews, & Suggestions are welcome!_**


End file.
